You are my weakness
by quandi
Summary: -"Si soy un traidor, también un asesino y un demonio... pero siempre vendré por ti porque tu eres mi debilidad...mi preciada debilidad"- Este fic tendrá HARD LEMON como todas mis historias, es un poco de lo que ya conocen pero con un enfoque diferente, disfruten!.
1. Chapter 1

"_You are my weakness…"_

Cuando todo está tranquilo en mi mente, finalmente puedo pensar en ella… en la razón por la que realmente me he quedado.

Venganza, ira, extinción… Cuando mi mente piensa en eso, ya no puedo evitar pensar que ella podría estar en peligro… no puedo permitirlo.

Como todas las noches en la soledad de mi mansión, que alguna vez se sintió como un hogar pero no más, ahora, solo está vacía como lo está mi corazón, o al menos así me lo hago creer, puedo pensar y sucumbir a mi debilidad… solo en mi mente. Ella es muy parecida a mi pero a la vez infinitamente diferente: Cabello de ébano azulado, piel tan blanca como la nieve, tan callada, tan… perfecta, pensarán que soy narcisista… pero en realidad no es así, nuestro parecido físico puede ser importante pero ella tiene cosas de las cuales, debo admitir yo carezco…

Bondad, un corazón cálido, sensatez… son solo algunas de las tantas cosas que puedo nombrar, su belleza, timidez, inteligencia y valentía son lo que me ha cautivado.

Puedo recordarlo perfectamente, los exámenes chunnin cuando peleó contra él, tan sádico y frío, no le importaba lastimarla y eso me hizo enfurecer, cuando la llevaban herida, no pude evitar aquel sentimiento de ira corriendo por mis venas haciendo que mis puños estuvieran a punto de sangrar; O aquella vez en una pelea, cuando en furia, mi sangriento sharingan se cruzó con sus albinos ojos…-"Hinata..."_-._

Su nombre suspirado por entre mis labios me sorprende y me vuelve a una realidad; Es increíble la manera en la que me he dejado "hechizar" tan cruelmente; La luz de la luna se posa sobre mi pecho desnudo y el aire fresco ondea mi cabello de una manera muy placentera.

De pronto mis ojos se abren bruscamente al escuchar, a lo lejos, pasos apresurados, voces graves y el llanto de una joven acompañado de respiraciones agitadas, todos los pasos cesaron de pronto al escucharse un golpe y lo que vino después me dejó congelado por un momento.

-"¡Ayuda!"- un grito… esa voz…-"No"- salió de mi boca en un susurro casi inaudible.

Rápidamente salté del balcón de mi habitación, trepé a los tejados y comencé a correr a toda velocidad, al llegar a la entrada de Konoha me adentré en el bosque y unos cuantos metros más adelante me encontré con una escena que logró sacarme de quicio.

Seis hombres se encontraban sobre una figura femenina golpeándole brutalmente y tratando de aprovecharse de ella, rasgando su ropa mientras se escuchaba claramente su llanto en desesperación… enloquecí.

Salté del árbol en el que me encontraba y me abalancé sobre los hombres con un taijutsu perfecto, tomé un kunai de las manos de uno de ellos desgarrándoles las extremidades… Sentí como mis manos comenzaban a llenarse de sangre, de la cual, comenzaba a salpicar sobre mi rostro.

El control ya era algo desconocido para mí, pero, entonces, una cálida y temblorosa mano se posó sobre mi hombro… giré mi rostro y la vi, sabía que era ella, lágrimas corrían por su rostro al verme… supongo que debía verme aterrador, el rojizo sharingan activado, mi rostro contraído por la ira y lleno de la sangre de sus atacantes misma que yo había derramado, las palabras que después llegaron a mis oídos se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi alma:

-"No eres u-un a-asesino"-

Al escuchar su tierna voz diciéndome esto, mi cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente, solté el kunai y con mi habitual rostro inexpresivo me volví mirando directamente a los atacantes quienes me miraban aterrorizados.

-"Váyanse"- no necesité decirlo de nuevo, ellos ya se encontraban corriendo hacia la obscuridad del bosque.

Al girarme de nuevo hacia ella comenzó a perder la conciencia, cuando sus piernas se doblaron mi reacción fue sostenerla con mis manos, sus ojos me miraron una vez más y se cerraron ante mi privándome de su hermosa luz.

La tomé en brazos y la sostuve cerca de mi pecho, su cuerpo era cálido a pesar de la noche, tan fría, contagiándome de esa calidez. –_"Que sensación tan… placentera"- _pensé "ilógicamente", comencé a caminar hacia mi "hogar" postergando innecesariamente el camino. Era este exactamente el tipo de comportamiento que debía evitar, porque al mirarla más cuidadosamente, me di cuenta de su estado: heridas sangrantes, numerosos rasguños y moretones formándose… demonios.

Tarde solo algunos minutos en llegar a mi destino, noté como su respiración se agitaba y su temperatura aumentaba en demasía, me dirigí directamente hacia el baño abriendo el grifo de la ducha, mi primera reacción fue meterme con ella en brazos, sentí el agua fría sobre mi cuerpo y, aunque mi temperatura bajo aún más no me importó por que la suya bajaba también, así que me quede justo donde estaba…

Cuando su temperatura se estabilizó de nuevo salí del baño con ella aún en mis brazos y la cubrí con una de mis toallas, no le solté en ningún momento, debo admitir, que la sola idea de hacerlo me daba terror.

Supongo que ahora comprenden cuando me dije "hechizado".

Coloque su cuerpo ligero sobre mi futón y batalle conmigo mismo sobre la forma de atender sus heridas, fue entonces cuando realmente observé su condición: su piel blanca era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por mi ventana haciendo su sangre relucir en un rojo escarlata contrastado grácilmente con lo blanco de su piel y el negro de sus cabellos.

Cuando mis ojos rojizos se posaron en su rostro se encontraron con un par de orbes albinos mirándome temerosa pero interesadamente.

-"N-No eres u-un asesino… S-Sasuke-kun"-

Sus palabras me dejaron congelado.

"_Tú no me conoces" _pensé, no me atreví a decirlo –"Puedes disponer de la habitación para asearte, hay algo de ropa seca en el estante de allá, vístete y yo te esperaré en la sala para atender tus heridas"-.

Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia el recibidor, me puse en pie frente al ventanal y la brisa me refrescó de nuevo, sentí su sangre y la sangre de sus atacantes secándose sobre mi torso desnudo y mi rostro. Escuché sus torpes pasos aproximándose y después su dulce voz.

-"C-Creo que t-tomé l-la otra parte…"-

Me volví hacia ella y me di cuenta de lo que hablaba: llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de mis pijamas, una ligera yukata negra con prendedores de madera al frente, la cual le quedaba bastante grande de las mangas y tapaba casi hasta sus rodillas.

No pude más que mirarla mientras se acercaba hacia mí con un paño entre sus manos…

-"¿P-Puedo limpiarlo S-Sasuke-san?"- me preguntó tímidamente. Mi nombre susurrado entre sus labios me hizo… estremecer.

Tomé de entre sus manos la tela húmeda y comencé a limpiar la sangre de mi torso y mi rostro; me encaminé hacia el librero que estaba del otro lado de la habitación y tomé la caja negra donde guardaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, ella entendió y se sentó en el enorme sofá negro esperando a que yo terminara de esterilizar las agujas que usaría para cocer la herida en su hombro, la cual, estaba abierta aún y levemente sangrante, más ella ni siquiera se inmutaba, los demás eran solo rasguños.

-"G-Gracias p-por salvarme"-

-"Hmph"-

-"Y p-por a-atenderme tan a-amablemente…"-

La ignoré y, ya teniendo todo listo, me acerqué a ella, tomé su brazo y levanté la manga de la yukata hasta su hombro para comenzar a cocer la herida…

-"Dolerá"- dicho esto comencé con las puntadas, un leve gemido me distrajo por un momento, le miré de reojo y ella, aunque con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, me sonreía tímidamente con rosa teñido en sus mejillas. Me concentré en la siguiente puntada pero no pude evitar esperar su reacción… nada.

-"Hmph"-

-"¿Q-Qué sucede?"- cuando escuché su pregunta me sorprendí.

-"Nada"- dije tajantemente.

-"De v-verdad l-lamento m-molestarte p-pero puedo i-irme s-"-

-"Basta"- le corté de inmediato –"No te irás"-

-"P-Pero Sasuke-s-san s-solo soy u-una m-molestia…"-

-"No lo eres"- _"punto"-_"¿Vas a dejarme terminar?"- le miré fijamente, sus ojos se cerraron al instante y agachó la cabeza como ademán para dejarme continuar con mi labor, no pude evitar sentir una especie de, uhm, calidez en mi pecho… ella no se iría, aunque de hecho si ella lo llegase a intentar yo no lo permitiría.

Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía en silencio, solo fueron suficientes 5 puntadas para cerrar la herida, las cuales, inconscientemente, me había encargado de hacer pequeñas y casi superficiales, profundas solamente lo necesario, para que, más adelante quedara una marca que no arruinaría su marmolea piel. Habiendo terminado la última de las puntadas acerqué mi rostro a su hombro y corté el hilo con mis dientes, noté enseguida que su piel tembló un poco y al voltear a mirarle me encontré con el hermoso paisaje de sus ojos albinos envolviéndome… no pude resistir la debilidad que se anudó en mi pecho y volví mi rostro.

-"Listo"-

-"A-Arigato S-Sasuke-san…"-

Queriendo terminar con este "martirio" tomé rápidamente el ungüento de hiervas del botiquín y comencé a frotarlo en las heridas restantes, mi mente quería hacerlo rápido, pero mi cuerpo reparó en cada detalle de la piel que había sido desgarrada tan fácilmente _"malditos"_, un gruñido grave escapó por mi garganta en cuanto mis dedos terminaron con la última herida y mi cuerpo de quedó inmóvil al sentir algo húmedo sobre mi mejilla, la miré, ella ahora se dedicaba a limpiar la sangre de mi rostro… Me levanté abruptamente y me dirigí hacia la entrada del recibidor, le miré por sobre mi hombro y con una voz tajante le indiqué que me siguiera, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y mis estúpidas manos no podían contener la urgencia de sostenerle de nuevo, sin embargo, no me moví ni un centímetro, no sucumbiría de nuevo. Me siguió por el pasillo principal caminando cerca de mi torpemente, llegué a donde me dirigía, me detuve en seco y la sentí chocar levemente contra mi espalda desnuda, un choque eléctrico recorrió mi espina dorsal… me enfurecí.

-"Puedes quedarte en esta habitación o puedes largarte, haz lo que te plazca"- sin esperar respuesta y sin mirarle seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi habitación (que solo se encontraba a tres habitaciones de donde ella se encontraba) y me adentré en ella corriendo rápidamente el shoji y cerrándolo detrás de mí, escuche un shoji abrirse y cerrarse delicadamente y después todo quedó en silencio… esta noche no podría conciliar el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Gritos desesperados y sollozos incesantes captaron mi atención, al parecer había dormitado un poco y, lo que yo creí ser parte de mis habituales pesadillas, se convirtió en algo completamente real cuando abrí mis ojos…-"Hinata"-

Me levanté calmado y me encaminé hacia la habitación donde… ella se encontraba, sacudí mi cabello húmedo y hasta ese momento recordé que había tomado una ducha para después quedarme dormido; Llegué a la habitación y entré sin siquiera preguntar, me acerqué al futón en el que ella reposaba y pude ver que se removía inquieta entre sueños, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y una leve capa de sudor perlaba su frente, sollozos salían por entre sus labios y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas… mis manos se tornaron débiles de nuevo… me acerqué con paso lento hacia ella y pude sentir su aroma a lilas y lavanda inundarme, mi fría mano se acercó a una de sus mejillas pero un susurro proveniente de sus labios me paró en seco.

-"S-Sasuke-kun… viniste a-a salvarme…"-

Toqué su mejilla levemente, en ese momento su respiración se calmó y sus sollozos cesaron, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y en ese preciso momento caí totalmente rendido a sus pies, ella me necesitaba y yo la protegería en la distancia, se muy bien que ella tiene sentimientos hacia él –"_Naruto"- _así que solamente las noches serían testigo de mi debilidad.

Me aparté de ella tranquilamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta, corrí el shoji y antes de salir escuche un leve –"Q-Quédate"- suspirado entre sueños…

-"Siempre"- mi destino quedo sellado en ese instante pero nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera ella…

A la mañana siguiente el olor a té negro, mi favorito, me despertó. Mi sueño fue tan ligero y perturbador como desde hace ya tantos años lo era, me incorporé despacio, sin prisa, el ama de llaves me traería…-"Viernes"- susurre, hoy, y hasta la semana siguiente, era su día de descanso, entonces…

Un leve golpeteo se escuchó en la entrada de mi habitación, al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, esta se deslizó lentamente dando paso a una tímida Hinata con una bandeja de té en sus manos, sin embargo, ella no dio ni un paso y su sonrojo aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, fue solo cuando sintió que mi mirada se apartaba de ella que avanzó hasta colocar la bandeja de té en el piso junto al futón en el cuál yo permanecía sentado.

-"B-Buenos días S-Sasuke-san"…- no le respondía como señal de que esperaba alguna explicación –"…bueno yo p-pensé que después d-de lo que h-hizo anoche p-por mi pues n-necesitaba agradecerle de a-alguna forma…"- un incómodo silencio la rodeó y agachó su cabeza con pesar –"…y-yo sé q-que no e-es nada comparado c-con lo que hizo por m-mi p-pero-"-

-"Hmph"- tomé una de las tazas de la bandeja y ella enseguida la llenó con manos temblorosas, la acerqué a mis labios y sorbí un poco del té negro. Pude ver como ella se relajaba ante esta acción y no pude evitar relajarme también… Disfrutamos de unos cuantos minutos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos cuando ella habló.

-"S-Sasuke-san, uhm, y-yo…"- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa –"…¿P-Puedo q-quedarme u-unos días?"- al haber terminado su pregunta levantó su rostro para mirarme pero yo seguí observando la pared que estaba enfrente de mí y bebiendo té impasiblemente-"… y-yo prometo n-no ser un e-estorbo, le a-ayudaré e-en lo que p-pueda-"-

-"No necesitas hacerlo"-

-"E-Entonces ¿p-puedo?..."-

-"Hmph"-

-"¡Arigato S-Sasuke-san!"- entonces giré mi rostro para verle como si alguna fuerza extraña me hubiese obligado a hacerlo y pude ver la hermosa sonrisa que me dedicaba, solo a mí… internamente decidí que esa sonrisa deseaba verla cada día y, también, que solo yo podría hacerlo.

-"Sasuke"-

-"¿D-Disculpa?"-

-"Sólo llámame Sasuke"-

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"-

Cuando escuche mi nombre susurrado de esa forma me permití un momento, solo un instante y coloqué un rebelde mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído, las hebras de color ébano azulado eran tan suaves como la seda, las puntas de este rozaban el tatami al estar ella sentada… Su voz me distrajo con una pregunta que ya me esperaba y para la cual también ya tenía una respuesta…

-"¿P-Por qué m-me salvaste?"-

-"Tú no me interesas"-

Al escuchar mis palabras algo en ella se rompió, pude verlo claramente, sin embargo no tenía sentido porque ella está enamorada de otra persona, mi inconsciente no me engañaría, yo no lo permitiría.

-"L-Lo sé… y-yo solo"-

-"Puedes disponer de las comodidades de esta casa por cuanto desees, solo no te interpongas en mi camino"-

-"N-No lo haré"-

"_No se irá"-_"Hmph"-

Se puso de pie en ese momento para retirarse y de alguna forma me obligué a mi mismo a hacer menor, aunque fuese un poco, el abismo que yo mismo acababa de crear entre nosotros.

-"Es mi favorito"-

-"¿D-Disculpa?..."- se giró para mirarme y yo mire fijamente hacia esas orbes albinas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y de nuevo tuve que detener a mi subconsciente para evitar que jugara conmigo.

-"El té negro"-

Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios rosas, asintió una vez, dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación…

Aunque yo mismo le había pedido que se alejará de mi, esa misma tarde le observé en el jardín quitando cuidadosamente las hojas secas que amenazaban con dañar el paisaje de lirios y cerezos que este poseía, cuando me senté en el engawa a observarla solo se inmutó por un momento pero después siguió con su labor, fue ahí cuando noté su vestimenta… seguía usando la parte de arriba de mis pijamas. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la primera habitación al inicio del corredor principal, corrí el shoji y entré dando un suspiro calmado… solo Kami sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo no entraba a esta habitación, el ama de llaves la tenía muy bien conservada, me dirigí al armario y tomé la ropa que estaba doblada cuidadosamente solo pude percibir el aroma a limpio ya que ni siquiera la miré, salí rápidamente de ahí cerrando el shoji tras de mí. Me dirigí a la habitación que ahora ella ocupaba y dejé la ropa en el futón aún sin mirarla, salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la mía, cuando entré un halcón estaba posado en mi ventana-_"Una misión Anbu"- _tomé el pergamino que el ave traía consigo y leí las especificaciones de la misión: Rango S, con un escuadrón de 4 Anbu en el cuál yo sería el capitán, objetivos muertos así como también peligro de muerte, partiríamos esta noche, dos semanas… Mis ojos se distorsionaron un poco, no por la naturaleza de la misión claro está, sino… dos semanas. Algo que solo pude identificar como vacío se asentó en mi estómago, ella seguramente ya no estaría aquí para entonces, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el día de mañana ella seguiría aquí, demonios… Todo se aclaró en mi mente en ese instante y, con mi decisión ya tomada, me dediqué a organizar lo necesario para la misión, las horas pasaron y yo ya me encontraba ajustando la armadura Anbu a mi cuerpo, cuando hube terminado, me dirigí a la entrada principal de la casa dejé la mochila en la entrada, me giré para tomar la capucha Anbu del perchero y entonces la vi… me miraba desde el centro de la antesala vestida con una yukata casual color marfil que reconocí perfectamente, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos me miraban expectantes, a su lado pude ver que en la mesa habían dos tazas humeantes y bolas de onigiri, vaya… La miré por un momento más, me dirigí hacia ella y tomé asiento en uno de los cojines frente a la mesa cerrando mis ojos, escuché un suspiro de su parte y después se sentó frente a mí, sentí su mirada sobre mí y abrí mis ojos, ella agacho su cabeza tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomé una bola de onigiri y la lleve a mi boca sin dudar, sabía delicioso, cuando terminé tomé un poco de té y tomé otra, ella comía en silencio y sin mirarme.

-"G-Gracias por la ropa S-Sasuke-kun…"- su voz rompió el silencio más no me molestó.

-"Era de mi madre"- respondí sinceramente.

-"S-Son m-muy hermosos…uhm"- vi la duda plantarse en sus ojos, le dejé continuar-"…¿C-Cuando…v-volverás?"-

La miré fijamente por un momento y por primera vez ella me sostuvo la mirada, me perdí por un instante en sus ojos albinos y le respondí casi con miedo.

-"Dos semanas"- su reacción fue algo inesperado para mí, me miró sorprendida y con impaciencia, su boca se abrió un poco sin embargo las palabras no salieron de su boca, no pude más que tratar de decirle algo y un –"Volveré pronto"- fue lo único que pude articular.

Sus ojos me miraron con algo que mi subconsciente identificó como esperanza y, para que mi cerebro no lograra procesarlo y engañarme opté por ponerme de pie y salir de ahí de una buena vez, al diablo con la convicción que me había planteado anteriormente…tomé la capucha Anbu y la coloqué sobre mis hombros, estaba por colocar la máscara sobre mi rostro cuando sentí un tirón en mi manga, me volví y allí estaba ella, con la cabeza gacha, su mano fijamente agarrada a la tela…

-"Q-Quédate…"- un suspiro de sus labios me hizo perder el control de mi mismo y retomar la convicción que hace unos segundos había perdido: con ambas manos tomé su rostro y la hice mirarme, como si de porcelana se tratase, mis pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas encontrándolas húmedas…

-"Siempre"- y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé, solo un roce calmado pero abrazador, sus manos se posaron sobre las mías que aun yacían sobre sus mejillas mas sus labios no se movieron, me separé de ella después de unos instantes y sus orbes me miraban con incredulidad, el rojo de sus mejillas cautivándome… besé sus labios de nuevo de forma breve y me separé completamente de ella, coloqué la máscara sobre mi rostro y salí por la puerta principal alzando mi mano en despedida a los guardias en la entrada del complejo Uchiha.

-"Cuídenla"- fue mi simple orden y ellos respondieron con un asentimiento, volteé mi mirada hacia la mansión y ella me miraba desde el umbral, me volví y comencé a correr sobre los tejados de Konoha hacia mi destino: La entrada de la Aldea… no podía evitar sentir ese calor que se colaba por mis venas y se concentraba en mi pecho, había sucumbido ante mi debilidad –"_Que estúpido soy"-…_ella no me había correspondido.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Les agradezco profundamente sus reviews, son para mí un incentivo para proseguir con esta historia, de nuevo... gracias._**

-"D-Dos semanas"- suspiré.

Él es la razón por la que estoy aquí en primer lugar, no solamente porque me salvó sino también porque yo… al fin lo había hecho…

_FLASH BACK_

_-"O-Oto-san…"- llamé a la puerta del estudio donde mi padre se encontraba._

_-"Adelante"- escuché la voz grave y cortante de mi padre así que no dudé ni un segundo, corrí el shoji lentamente y entre silenciosamente cerrándolo detrás de mí, mis manos temblando sin mesura._

_-"¿Q-Querías verme O-Oto-san?"- su mano me indicó que me sentase frente a él y así lo hice._

_-"Vas a casarte"- sus palabras me atravesaron como una daga._

_-"¿C-Casarme?..."-_

_-"Han pedido tu mano en matrimonio y, como mi hija primogénita, ya es tiempo de que des algo de honor a tu familia"-_

_No tenía objeción para su comentario, mi padre siempre me había considerado una molestia y una deshonra para el clan Hyuuga._

_-"¿Q-Quién?"- fue todo lo que mis labios pudieron articular._

_-"El portador del Kyuubi"- los ojos de mi padre me atravesaron en ese instante junto con sus palabras –"Usumaki Naruto"-_

_Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron con desmesura, más no pude decir una sola palabra solo su nombre seguía resonando en mi cabeza -"Naruto"-… después de todo era mi culpa, yo le había confesado mis sentimiento y ahora que… __**él **__ha regresado y no tendría oportunidad con ella, acudía a mí después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo…_

_-"No"- dije lo más firme que mi voz me permitía en ese momento._

_-"No puedes negarte"- la voz de mi padre sonaba impasible pero firme-"Él mismo me ha contado sobre tus palabras"-_

_-"P-Pero yo… eso fue hace m-mucho tiempo…"- agaché mi cabeza y miré mis manos que reposaban sobre mis rodillas aferrándose a la tela del kimono con fuerza._

_-"Pues no puedes retractarte ahora y poner tu honor en riesgo"- _

_-"Y-Yo… él no me ama"- le dije casi en un suspiro._

_-"Él me lo ha pedido"-_

_-"¡P-Porque soy su ú-última opción!"- estalle al fin._

_-"No discutiré esto por más tiempo, la decisión está tomada"- la voz calmada de mi padre no dejaba lugar para reclamos, aun así lo intenté._

_-"Y-Yo no l-lo amo a él…"- dije mirando a mi padre y desviando mis ojos enseguida de haberme topado con los suyos…fríos._

_-"¿A él?, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Acaso hay alguien más?"-_

_Sus interrogantes me hicieron dudar sobre mi respuesta, por un momento todo fue silencio, pero, tenía que hacerlo._

_-"Hinata"-_

_-"U-Uchiha-san…"- su nombre salió de entre mis labios de forma temblorosa y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla izquierda que me hizo girar el rostro y dejó un ardor en mi piel…padre…_

_-"Un traidor, ¡Un asesino!"- volví mi rostro y, entre lágrimas vi a mi padre de pie mirándome, rabia fue todo lo que pude ver en sus ojos y me sentí pequeña e insignificante-"Vete"-_

_-"P-Pero Oto-san-"-_

_-"¡Largo!"- _

_-"Él n-ni siquiera l-lo sabe O-Oto-san"- traté, aún así, de compensar las cosas, más mi padre camino hasta la ventana y no me miró más, me puse de pie y me dirigía a la salida cuando la voz de mi padre detuvo mi camino…_

_-"Un demonio no tiene sentimientos Hinata, no es capaz de amar"-_

_Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y no pude reprimir un gemido ahogado –"O-Oto-san…"-_

_-"Vete"- su voz estaba calmada de nuevo pero la frialdad en ella no había disminuido… cuando salí de la mansión Hyuuga todo estaba obscuro, aún así, comencé a caminar hacia un destino que, aunque mi mente quisiera ignorarlo, yo conocía muy bien…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Me dirigí al jardín de la mansión, era el único lugar donde me sentía acompañada en su ausencia, a pesar de la presencia de Tomoe-san, el ama de llaves, quien se había portado de lo más amable y gentil, eso no disminuía el hueco que él había dejado sin saberlo, el cual, se hacía más grande a cada hora que pasaba.

Me senté entre los dientes de león y esperé… claro que seguiría esperando.

_FLASH BACK_

_De pronto me encontré a mi misma corriendo por mi vida, un grupo de 6 hombres me seguía si lograban alcanzarme yo no podría hacer mucho, aún no estaba totalmente recuperada, Pain había atravesado mi pulmón izquierdo y habían faltado solo centímetros para que también atravesara mi corazón, Sakura y Tsunade apenas pudieron salvarme, de esto hacía ya un año y yo no podía recuperarme del todo._

_Al entrar en pánico me desvié de mi destino y me dirigí a la entrada de Konoha, pensé que los árboles y la noche confundirían a mis atacantes y yo, al ser esta mi aldea, podría reconocer el camino de vuelta sin problemas, sin embargo no sucedió, cuando me alcanzaron grité asustada pidiendo por ayuda, ellos comenzaron a golpearme y a desgarrar mi vestido blanco, ellos iban a…_

_En ese momento escuche unos rápidos pasos llegar hasta donde me encontraba, yo estaba hecha ovillo contra un árbol, no me atreví a mirar, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas cuando alcé mi mirada y, de forma algo borrosa logré distinguir su figura, ¡No podía ser, era él!, con el dorso de mi mano limpié mis lágrimas y observé la escena que ante mí se desarrollaba: hombres ensangrentados y heridos miraban con horror a mi defensor quien sostenía solo un kunai en su mano derecha…-"Basta"-… él no puede hacer esto, será castigado, no puede matarlos, no debo permitirlo. Me acerqué a él, quién se encontraba dándome la espalda e, indecisa, pose mi mano en su hombro derecho, cuando se volvió a verme sus ojos estaba teñidos con un rojo carmín y sentí miedo, pero no de él, si no por él, porque se hubiese perdido a sí mismo, solo llegó a mi mente una frase como un intento por hacerle volver…_

_-"N-No eres u-un a-asesino…"-_

_Su mano soltó el kunai y pude sentir que mi cuerpo se rendía ante la inconsciencia, escuche su voz grave y pasiva pronunciar un frío –"Váyanse"- y después todo se volvió negro, lo último que sentí fueron unos fuertes brazos tomándome firmemente y un calor abrazador envolviéndome…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-"Hinata-sama"-

La voz de Tomoe-san me trajo de vuelta e incliné mi cabeza como saludo y le dirigí una sonrisa, se inclinó también y después se acercó a mí con una bandeja llena de ungüentos medicinales y vendas, así como también píldoras y una taza con agua para tomarlas, apenas la conocía desde hace una semana y esta ya se había vuelto una rutina, ella, a falta de mi propio chakra, atendía las ya leves heridas y moretones que estaban regados por mi cuerpo, la única herida que ella no trataba con tanto esmero era la que estaba en mi hombro, su argumento siempre era que ella no sabía tratar ese tipo de heridas, pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente agradecida con ella como para decirle cualquier cosa… lo único que me intrigaba de ella era esa mirada: sus grandes ojos color chocolate siempre tenían ese brillo… como si ella supiese algo que yo ignoraba.

-"Hinata-sama, debo decirle algo"- siguió poniendo ungüento en mis heridas y yo solo me limité a asentir y escuchar, mi voz tal vez saldría temblorosa pues los moretones aún dolían un poco…

-"No podré venir la semana entrante, hay problemas con la salud de mi hijo, espero no se sienta muy sola, he dispuesto todo lo necesario para su estadía: suficientes víveres, kimonos limpios, ungüentos y medicinas suficientes, aunque…aún no se cuanto tiempo se quedará…"- decía esto mientras me ofrecía la taza y las píldoras, el brillo en sus ojos aún estaba ahí cuando le miré pero simplemente no pude identificar el porqué… por mi parte la miré confundida pero aparté esos pensamientos tontos de mi mente.

-"N-No te preocupes T-Tomoe-san, puedo arreglármelas sola uhm… me iré a-antes de q-que él regrese, a-así ya no s-seré u-una… molestia"-

-"Oh querida mía, pero si para nadie has sido una molestia, tú misma me lo has contado…"-

-"T-Tomoe-san…"-

-"Bueno yo me tengo que ir"- se levantó y me dirigió una sonrisa –"La salud de mi hija no puede esperar"-

-"P-Pero y-yo creí que t-tu hijo…"-

-"¡Si claro mi hijo!, lo siento Hinata-sama tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza"-

Una gotita de sudor apareció en mi frente y no pude más que sonreírle cálidamente, me despedí de ella y deseé que todo fuese bien con su hijo, desde el primer día que la vi me inspiró confianza, le conté…todo: porque había salido de casa, lo que había sucedido, quién me había salvado, que, cuando se lo dije, ella no podía creerlo pero después solamente me miró como si lo que estuviese frente a sus ojos fuese cosa de otro mundo, en fin, mañana inicia la semana y tengo planeado irme dos días antes de que él regrese, ¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo ahora?, si bueno él me besó pero yo… además dejó muy claro que yo no significo nada para él, me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de su camino y así lo haré, lo último que él quisiera es encontrarme aquí cuando vuelva… ya había tomado mi decisión.

Era tarde ya así que decidí ir a la que ahora era mi habitación, busqué entre las gavetas algo que ponerme pero las yukatas no me agradaban para dormir, entonces, vino a mí, corrí el shoji de mi habitación y con algo de prisa recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, abrí la puerta lentamente como si él estuviese ahí y yo no quisiese ser atrapada, su aroma me pegó de lleno, ese aroma tan… masculino, era un olor salvaje mezclado con elegancia… deje esos pensamientos sintiendo el calor en mi rostro, miré mi objetivo y entre lentamente, me acerqué al estante de madera y abrí el mismo gabinete que había abierto aquella noche, sentí los colores subir a mi rostro de nuevo, y como si la tela fuera a desgarrarse la tomé en mis manos, un ruido en la ventana me asustó y no pude evitar que un pequeño grito saliera por mis labios, cuando giré mi rostro hacia la derecha vi un ave posada en el marco de la ventana, lo reconocí de inmediato: era el halcón mensajero que había venido la última vez a entregarle la misión, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo aquí?, se supone que estos halcones acompañan a los Anbu hasta que sus misiones terminan para entregar reportes a la Hokage o a las familias… miré de nuevo al ave y pude ver que ya no tenía puestos los porta mensajes en sus patas ni las ataduras de cuero alrededor de su pico, eso quiere decir que llevaba aquí algún tiempo… _-"Oh…"-_

-"T-Tomoe-san…"-

En ese momento corrí fuera de la habitación con su ropa pegada al pecho en un acto reflejo, mis pasos pararon en seco cuando la puerta principal se deslizó…me estremecí.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando deslicé el shoji principal de la mansión, mis ojos se clavaron en lo que ante mí se presentaba: allí estaba ella, con la respiración agitada, sus brazos envolviendo algo contra su pecho, sus ojos albinos sorprendidos, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la yukata abrazándose de forma perezosa debajo de sus hombros dejando su cuello y escote al descubierto, su cabello algo revuelto y… un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al momento en que mis ojos, después de haber observado cada detalle, se posaron sobre los suyos.

-"O-Okaeri-n-nasai…"- sus labios se movieron apenas y, al terminar estas palabras, una sonrisa se formó en ellos y, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo… me sentí en casa.

Caminé en su dirección y no me detuve cuando llegué hasta ella, seguí mi camino hacia el corredor, negando a mis ojos el privilegio de ser cegados por su luz nuevamente; Cuando estuve a sus espaldas me detuve solamente por un instante, podía sentir su tristeza y decepción ante mi comportamiento, ese calos ya tan conocido se plantó en mi pecho de nuevo y no pude evitar susurrarlo gravemente…

-"Tadaima"-

La oí sus pirar pero no volví mi vista, -_"Cobarde"-, _así es, si la miraba, seguramente sus expresiones alentarían a mis obsesivas emociones y desencadenarían de nuevo mi debilidad.

Entré a mi habitación e inmediatamente noté su aroma, ella había estado aquí. _"Basta, no permitiré que juegue conmigo"- _salí rápidamente de mi habitación solo para encontrarle de pie en el mismo lugar, caminé a paso firme hasta quedar de pie detrás de ella, quería explicaciones y ella me las iba a dar.

-"Has estado en mi habitación"- se exaltó al escuchar mi voz, aún así trató de contestar.

-"L-Lo siento y-yo-"- no le dejé terminar quería resolver mis dudas, esto iba más allá del simple hecho de que ella hubiese entrado a mi habitación, así que lo solté finalmente:

-"¿Porqué estas aquí?"- mi voz sonó fría y demandante, agachó su cabeza y, sin volverse para mirarme, respondió.

-"Y-Yo…no p-puedo volver a-a casa…"-

-"¿Porqué?"- quería llegar al fondo de esto.

Por un momento todo fue silencio, ella ahí de pie y yo a sus espaldas, esperé su respuesta por unos instantes mas y justo cuando iba a cuestionarle nuevamente me respondió:

-"N-Naruto-kun h-ha pedido m-mi mano e-en matrimonio"- _"Maldito, voy a matarlo-"-_"…Pero… yo m-me he n-negado, p-porque yo…"- en ese momento sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a mí, vi como su espalda comenzó a temblar y, entre sollozos, continuó…

-"Y-Yo no l-lo amo…a e-él"-

La ira que sentía solamente aminoró un poco al oír esas palabras, pero, por otro lado, ella había dicho, "a él", entonces

-"¿Quién?"- mi voz había sonado tan grave y fría, casi en un gruñido, que, juré por un momento que ella no contestaría; esperé largos segundos, ella ya no sollozaba, su espalda ahora estaba recta y miraba hacia el shoji, sentí en ella el impulso de querer salir huyendo, entonces me di cuente de lo que hacía: no valía la pena atormentarle ni atormentarme de esta manera, si me dijese el nombre de esa persona, aunque jurarse matarlo no lo haría, no podría causarle dolor, me recordé a mi mismo el pacto que haía hecho en silencio, así que, necesité de una fuerza casi sobrehumana para dar media vuelta y alejarme de ella, pero, como con shuriken, sus repentinas palabras me clavaron al tatami…

-"T-Te amo a t-ti... S-Sasuke-kun"-

No hubo respuesta por mi parte, ni un solo movimiento, le oí ponerse de pie para deslizar el shoji bruscamente para después, alejarse rápidamente… cuando se fue todo quedó en penumbras de nuevo.

-"Hinata"-

Me tomó solo un minuto llegar a una decisión –_"Maldita sea"-, _debía seguirle, ir por ella y decirle que yo… cuando di el primer paso se desató un demonio en mi interior, furioso por haberla dejado ir y sediento por hacerle volver.

En mi furia supuse, mejor dicho asumí, que no podría estar tan lejos debido a su estado, si en estos momentos ella se expusiese a un esfuerzo físico, no necesariamente extremo, su corazón simplemente no lo resistiría, yo mismo lo había escuchado hace aproximadamente 2 meses.

_FLASH BACK_

_Me encontraba fuera de la oficina de Tsunade-sama esperando, era el primer reporte de misión que entregaría después de haber regresado, mientras tanto, sin en realidad quererlo, escuché la voz de la Godaime…_

_-"Ya te vez muchísimo mejor, volverá de a poco pero ya ha vuelto el sonrojo en tus mejillas, ¡Parecías más que muerta Hinata!"-_

_Cuando escuché su nombre mis oídos se empeñaron en escuchar con más atención, no sabía que era ella la que estaba ahí._

_-"A-Arigato Tsunade-s-sama, la v-verdad es q-que ya me s-siento m-muchísimo mejor gracias a s-sus cuidados y los de S-Sakura-san"-_

_Mi frente se frunció sin poder evitarlo cuando escuché ese nombre –"Molestia"- pensé._

_-"No tienes porque agradecerme es mi deber…"- la Hokage hizo una pequeña pausa y, con voz más seria, continuó –"-…Hinata yo debo serte sincera y decirte claramente cuál es tu situación"-_

_-"E-Entiendo T-Tsunade-sama prosiga…"-_

_-"Tu corazón está muy débil, aunque no fue directamente atacado, por ahí fluyen todos tus canales de chakra, ¡No mencionemos ahora tu pulmón!, debes creerme cuando te digo que el que estés viva no solo es mérito mío, es un milagro"-_

_-"T-Tsunade-sama"-_

_-"Permíteme continuar, es preciso que te diga esto… cualquier actividad que te fuerce aunque sea un poco puede costarte la vida"-_

_-"E-Entiendo… ¿C-Cuánto tiempo d-debo e-esperar?"-su voz sonaba temblorosa._

_-"Seis meses, tal vez un poco más, aunque la delicadeza de tu estado irá disminuyendo ese será el tiempo que te tomará estar totalmente recuperada"-_

_-"Le aseguro que estará bien atendida Hokage-sama"- habló de pronto una voz masculina, lo cual, me alarmó un poco-"Hinata-sama está bajo mi cuidado"-_

_-"Confío en que la cuidaras bien Neji"- "__**Neji**__"-"…En cuanto a ti jovencita, no quiero que seas testaruda y obedezcas mis indicaciones, aunque bueno, está claro que eres tú con quién estoy hablando y no con Naruto, ese chico va a matarme algún día"- En ese momento escuché una suave risa que logró que mi ceño se relajara y una pequeña mueca apareciera en mis labios._

_-"A-Así lo h-haré, T-Tsunade-sama"-_

_Los escuché despedirse y ponerse de pie, así yo mismo lo hice, me coloqué frente a la puerta para poder entrar y esta se abrió para dar paso a un diminuto y delicado cuerpo que chocó contra mi torso, mire hacia abajo y escuche un –"S-Sumimasen.."- en ese momento alzó la vista y sus orbes se fundieron en los míos por un momento -"¡U-Uchiha-san!"-_

_-"Hmph"- miré hacia arriba de nuevo ignorando olímpicamente el cosquilleo en mi piel._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Esa no había sido la última ni la primera vez en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron de aquella manera.

Seguí corriendo por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al puente del río, miré a ambos lados y, por primera vez en mi vida tuve…miedo, ella estaba ahí tirada en el césped de la ladera bajo un árbol de cerezo; Salté del puente y en un segundo estuve a su lado, pensé que estaba inconsciente pero en el momento en que mi mano iba a tocar su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron débilmente y me miraron con algo que identifiqué como alivio, esperanza…

-"V-Viniste p-por m-mi…"- su cuerpo tembló y yo no pude más que tomarle de los hombros, su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro derecho-"… d-de nuevo"-

Respiré profundamente, la tomé en mis brazos delicadamente y me puse de pié, caminé, como hace días, de vuelta a…casa…

-"No te has dado cuenta…"- al escuchar mi voz sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y me miraron, yo no la miré, si lo hacía todo se iría al infierno y no era el momento aún –"… siempre volveré por ti"- mis brazos la estrecharon un poco más fuerte y ella, después de mirarme un momento, volvió a cerrar los ojos y una de sus manos se aferró a la tela que cubría mi pecho, le miré y solo hasta entonces me di cuenta de que era lo que aferraba tan recelosamente contra su pecho aún con una mano… sonreí para mis adentros: era ropa mía.

Llegué al complejo Uchiha nuevamente y la llevé en brazos hasta mi habitación, la recosté en el enorme futón y sentí como su mano se aferraba a mi pecho aún, así que, al fin dejándome llevar e incapaz de dejarle sola, me recosté suavemente a su lado y al instante en que mi cuerpo estuvo en completo contacto con el futón, su cabeza se recostó en mi pecho, su cuerpo se acercó al mío y sus dedos se aferraron aún más a mí, eran como fuego que quemaba por sobre…_"Maldita sea"- _aún tenía puesto el uniforme Anbu; Sin quererlo, me separé de ella con cuidado, me puse de pie y me dispuse a asearme, tomé la ropa que ella abrazaba aún, una simple playera y pantalones de dormir negros, tomé un baño, que, satisfactoriamente, logró aclarar mis ideas y relajar mi cuerpo; la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo debido a la misión se hizo notar así que, cuando hube terminado, volví a su lado y ella volvió a mí en magnetismo puro, su cabeza sobre mi corazón como si el compás de este le ayudase a dormir, yo simplemente no le alejé pero no me atreví a tocarla, no sabía si podría controlarme; Jamás me sentí tan vivo…esa noche dormí tranquilamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradezco a todos por su paciencia y sus reviews, siguen y seguirán siendo un gran incentivo para esta historia y para aquellos que están ansiosos por el lemon les aseguro que yo también lo estoy y que quedarán tan prendados de esta historia como yo. de nuevo ¡Gracias!**

Ella se despertó agitada en medio de la noche, se sentó sobre el futón y miró a su alrededor, yo solo abrí mis ojos y observé su reacción cuando se volvió a verme, solo vino a mi mente una pregunta que tenía que articular:

-"Cuando le dijiste a tu padre mi nombre, te dijo que te fueras, ¿Verdad?"-

Asintió levemente y yo proseguí -"¿Por qué?"- como una hermosa ave enjaulada miró hacia todas direcciones solo para encontrarse irremediablemente atrapada, agachar su cabeza y responder.

-"E-Él dijo que t-tú eras un t-traidor…"-

-"Lo soy"-

-"Un a-asesino…"-

-"Lo soy"-

-"…y-y un d-demonio que n-no es c-capaz de a-amar…"-

-"También lo soy"-

-"Y-Yo sé que n-no lo e-eres…"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa?"- se acercó de rodillas frente a mi mientras yo seguía recostado tratando de concentrarme.

-"Porq-que…"- tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y las acomodó en su regazo-"…h-has vuelto, h-has parado d-de asesinar y…"- sus manos tomaron la mía, inmóvil, con más fuerza-"…h-has ido p-por mí, me h-has salvado…" sus ojos me miraron –"…t-tú m-me besaste"-

Me senté en el futón tranquilamente aún sin separar mi mano de entre las suyas…

-"Sí, he vuelto"- miré nuestras manos –"Sí, he parado"- miré su hombro descubierto y la herida que yo mismo había sanado –"Siempre volveré por ti, siempre te protegeré…"- posé delicadamente mi mano izquierda en su nuca y su cabeza se alzó lentamente –"…Y sí…"- acerqué su rostro al mío, podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, entonces este era el momento, mande todo al demonio…-"Te Amo"-

Nuestros labios se unieron en ese instante, necesitados pero calmados, sentí el peso caer de mis hombros y la paz entrar poco a poco en mi corazón… se separó de mis labios un momento solo para poner sus manos en mi nuca y sentarse de lado delicadamente sobre mi regazo –"S-Sasuke-kun…"- susurró mi nombre sobre mis labios y sentí el fuego arder en mis venas, mi sharingan se activó y, mientras ella me besaba dulcemente, yo batallaba conmigo mismo, debía detenerme ahora o no habría marcha atrás, ella era inexperta lo sabía por la forma lenta y dulce en la que me besaba, inocentemente, ella no estaba preparada para esto, no importaba ahora si mi bestia interna me consumía yo debía esperar… aún debía solucionar algunas cosas.

Empujó mis hombros para que me recostase y ella callera sobre mí, separé mis labios de los de ella y la alejé un poco de mi tomando sus hombros delicadamente… le miré con seriedad, mi sharingan desactivado.

-"¿Q-Que pasa?..."- vi miedo en sus ojos –"¿H-He hecho a-algo m-mal?"- temor al rechazo; en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas y la vergüenza empañaba su rostro…_"Hmph"_

En un instante mi cuerpo se encontraba sobre el suyo, mis manos aprisionando sus muñecas a la altura de su rostro, mis rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, mi sharingan inundando mis ojos debido al instinto, a la lujuria que yo mismo me forzaba a controlar.

-"Voy a poseerte…"- mi voz sonó grave y ronca debido a la pasión contenida –"…y serás completamente mía por eso no es el momento aún"-"_Hime"- _

Su cabeza se levantó un poco hacia mí y yo le besé con delicadeza como si fuese a romperse, su cuerpo se había esforzado demasiado el día de hoy; me separé de ella y vi en su rostro la más hermosa de las sonrisas adornada con un fuerte color rosado en sus mejillas, me gustaba saber que causaba ese efecto en ella miré directamente sus ojos y vi algo que solo pude identificar como amor… amor profundo.

-"T-Te amo…- su mano acarició mi mejilla-"…Sasuke-kun"-

-"Hinata"- le miré directamente a los ojos –"No me hagas esto más difícil"- mi frente descansó sobre la suya, ella tomó mi mano izquierda y la puso sobre su corazón, ella estaba tan…viva.

-"Se están cayendo"-

-"¿Huh?"-

-"Las puntadas"- miré su hombro –"Están cayendo"- reiteré; trataba de distraer mi mente de su cuerpo.

-"¡Oh-si!, uhm, T-Tomoe san no p-pudo atender l-la herida"- sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y me miró avergonzada –"… p-pica un p-poco"- tomé el ungüento del buró que estaba junto a mi cama y se lo di mirándole algo incrédulo, Tomoe siempre había sanado todas mis heridas, la única forma en que se podía sanar propiamente esa herida sin dejar ninguna marca era con chakra medicinal y Hinata, en su estado no podía hacerlo, más Tomoe si podía y perfectamente, de esta manera quedaría una marca en su piel…

-"Vaya"-

-"¿S-Sasuke-kun?"-

-"Quedará una marca en tu piel"- lo dije más como un hecho que como un comentario, asumí que Tomoe se había dado cuenta de lo que inconscientemente había hecho; Al escuchar mis palabras su rostro se sorprendió momentáneamente para después relajarse, me coloqué a su costado de nuevo y ella se acercó a mi pecho recostando su cabeza aún con su característica timidez.

-"S-Será u-un recuerdo…"- susurró.

-"De esos bastardos"-

-"N-No…"- levantó su rostro y me miró –"… de q-que me s-salvaste"-

Le miré con duda, ¿podía ella en realidad bloquear lo sucedido de esa manera y remitirlo solamente a un recuerdo…¿Mío?.

-"Duerme"- cerré mis ojos para ocultar mi confusión, sentí sus cálidos labios rozar mi mejilla para después volverse a acomodar en mi pecho con su mano sobre mi corazón, _"Un recuerdo mío"._

Esa noche también pude dormir en paz, las pesadillas no me invadieron de nuevo, sentía el calor irradiando de su cuerpo al mío y viceversa, asá que cuando amaneció y noté la ausencia de su calor, me levanté aparentemente calmado pero salí de mi habitación, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo y un aroma delicioso golpeó de lleno mis sentidos, me dirigí a la cocina y ahí estaba ella llena de… harina, le miré una vez y después miré hacia la mesa: había preparado dango, no era especialmente mi favorito pero vaya que olía bien, volví mi mirada de nuevo hacia ella y no pude evitar una media sonrisa en mi rostro a lo que ella respondió con una mirada sorprendida, estaba llena de harina de la cabeza a los pies, su cara estaba enrojecida a tal punto que no creía posible en un humano y su mirada pasó a una de vergüenza que me pareció de lo más… tierno; La "sonrisa" desapareció de mis labios más mi rostro se mantuvo relajado y mi temple calmado.

-"Ve a lavarte y a prepararte, hoy tenemos algo muy importante que hacer"- había sonado como si fuese una orden y yo no lo quería de ese modo así que traté de enmendarme –"Yo prepararé el té"-

Sus ojos brillaron con vida y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-"H-Hai"-

Se acercó a mí con pasos torpes e inseguros, antes de irse se detuvo dudosa frente a mí y me miró por un segundo, en ese momento lo entendí… me incliné hacia ella y rocé fugazmente mis labios sobre los suyos, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y besó mis labios delicadamente, justo cuando iba a tomarle de la cintura para profundizar el beso se separó de mi y con un –"B-Buenos días S-Sasuke-kun"- salió corriendo hacia la habitación como una pequeña; Suspiré calmado tratando de ignorar el fuego que aún ardía sobre mis labios, miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba en su lugar y bastante limpio, al parecer, solo fue ella quien sufrió las consecuencias, tomé la tetera, la hierba camelia y dejé que el agua hirviera, mientras tanto, me permití pensar en cómo lograría mi objetivo del día de hoy sin tener que derramar sangre.

Después de unos minutos sentí su presencia cerca y su aroma a lavanda inundar mis sentidos, quité la tetera del fuego y me volví para encontrarme con una hermosa mujer: vestía un kimono color lila pálido, me miraba tímidamente con orbes albinos, su cabello estaba perezosamente trenzado y descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, sus mejillas adornadas con un rosa natural.

-"¿H-He elegido b-bien?"- me preguntó –"Aún n-no sé a d-donde i-iremos…"-

-"Iremos a la Mansión Hyuuga"- le miré un segundo -"A visitar a tu padre"- sólo pude ver terror en sus ojos y cuando vi sus piernas flaquear en un segundo mis brazos ya le rodeaban por la cintura sosteniéndole firmemente, su rostro palideció, temblaba, sentí su pulso titubear un poco y supe que su corazón estaba aún más delicado de lo que yo realmente pensaba, después de todo, no había sido dañado directamente… me equivoqué.

-"No tienes por qué temer"- su rostro se alzó y me miró –"Irás conmigo, yo te protegeré a cualquier precio"- su pulso se estabilizó de nuevo con mis palabras y su rostro tomó color de nuevo pero aún temblaba levemente.

-"¿L-Lo prometes"- asentí firmemente y su cuerpo dejó de temblar, aún así una mirada curiosa se posó en sus ojos –"Uhm S-Sasuke-kun, ¿Q-Qué haremos allí?"- pronto el miedo se colocó en sus ojos de nuevo –"N-No lastimarás a-a mi p-padre, ¿V-Verdad?, él s-solo dijo e-esas cosas p-por que se p-preocupa por mi p-pero -¡Mm!"- mis labios la silenciaron y mis brazos apretaron mas su cintura, sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho, me separe de ella y vi sus ojos entrecerrados mirándome y sus labios hinchados y levemente separados, incitándome más me contuve; Nos sentamos a la mesa y desayunamos tranquilamente.

-"Espera un momento, ya vuelvo"- regresé a mi habitación, tomé un baño rápido y me vestí sin prisa, m edité sobre lo que sucedería, estaba convencido que sería lo correcto, no me detendría ante nada… Salí de mi habitación con un par de pantalones negros ninja y una camiseta negra sin mangas, ella ya me esperaba en la entrada y cuando me miró no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho con su reacción; sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos para después cerrarse y desviar de mí su atención.

-"Vámonos"- pasé a su lado y seguí caminando, ella me siguió manteniéndose detrás de mí pero yo no dejaba que esa distancia se volviera demasiada, me detenía cuando la distancia era suficientemente cerca para que su calor me inundara y su perfume me envolviera, también, para que les quedase claro a todos los que nos mirasen que ella estaba conmigo; Después de varios minutos llegamos a la Mansión Hyuuga y fuimos oscamente recibidos por un sirviente del complejo, quién nos guió hasta el recibidor y de ahí me indicó que pasara al estudio donde me encontraría con el líder del Clan Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata y mi actual enemigo; No me sentí intimidado en lo más mínimo, después de todo yo era el último sobreviviente de mi sangre y por lo tanto: el líder del Clan Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, sigo agradeciendo sus reviews. Muchos están ansiosos y les aseguro que aclararé sus dudas. Agradezco su paciencia y también la respuesta que le han dado a este fanfiction desde un principio. **

Me vi corriendo por las calles de Konoha hacia la torre de la Hokage a toda velocidad, el sharingan coloreando mis ojos de un rojo escarlata y la convicción corriendo por mis venas como sangre hirviendo, entonces lo vi saliendo de la torre Hokage y ya no me contuve, a través del cielo se escucho el sonido del trueno como un millar de pájaros y, con el chidori en mi mano derecho me lancé contra Naruto.

_FLASH BLACK _

_-"No aceptaré un no por respuesta Hyuuga"- hablé firmemente. _

_-"Es algo que no puedo concederle, no sólo por sus antecedentes Uchiha"- aclaró su garganta como si pronunciar mi nombre fuese ácido, no hacían falta las formalidades por ninguna de las dos partes, lo cual demostraba nuestra hostilidad-"La mano de mi primogénita ya ha sido comprometida"-_

_-"Eso lo sé"-_

_-"Entonces no entiendo cuál es la razón por la cual sigue aquí"-_

_-"No me iré sin lo que he solicitado"-_

_-"La única manera sería matar a Uzumaki Naruto o hacerlo retractarse, pero, si lo hace, el honor de mi clan se verá comprometido y no puedo permitirlo"-_

_-"Si son esas las dos opciones puedo solucionarlo"- me puse de pie en ese momento y le di la espalda -"El honor de su clan me importa un demonio"- _

_Salí de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos y me dirigí al recibidor donde ella me esperaba, le miré de reojo y después seguí mi camino, ella me siguió sin dudarlo y partimos de la mansión Hyuuga, cuando hubimos llegado al Distrito Uchiha le pedí que me esperara en la mansión, ella no hizo preguntas aunque me miró confundida y me dirigí a mi destino… "Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece perfecta"_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-"¡Basta teme, Ya te dije que lo haré!"-

-"Jamás te acercaras a ella de nuevo"-

-"¡Yo no lo sabía dattebayo!"-

-"Hmph"-

Me alejé de Naruto y comprobé que los dos estamos igualmente heridos, nada serio, comencé a caminar y pronto él se encontraba a mi lado, la mansión Hyuuga era nuestro destino pues esto debía hacerse rápido. Cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos por Hiashi quien se limitó a escuchar atentamente para después mirarme con frialdad.

-"Haz conseguido lo que te has propuesto Uchiha-san"- _"Ahora los honores"- _pensé secamente, hizo una reverencia y así lo hice yo también… el trato estaba hecho.

Cuando llegue al complejo Uchiha ella me esperaba sentada en el engawa de la entrada y sus ojos me miraron con terror, mi brazo derecho tenía quemaduras leves pero numerosas, pequeños rasguños se esparcían por mis brazos y uno de ellos alcanzaba mi cuello, se acercó a mi rápidamente con preocupación pero, en cuanto la tuve a mi alcance, la tome de los brazos y la besé con desespero, como no lo había hecho hasta ahora, con necesidad y deseo, ella me correspondía torpemente pero eso no hizo más que incitarme, revolvía ahora mis cabellos con sus delicadas manos, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía desbocado; Me separé unos pasos de ella, necesitaba controlar esto o ya no habría regreso, pero cuando ella se me acercó sentí que mi fuego interno me consumiría en cualquier momento.

Tomó mi mano derecha y la guía hasta su cintura, levantó su mirada y con un susurro casi acabó con mi cordura…

-"Sasuke-kun…P-Por favor…"- tomó mi otra mano y la puso sobre su cadera, reposó su frente contra la mía y pude sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro-"…P-Por favor"-

-"No sabes lo que estás diciendo"- le miré a los ojos con mi sharingan activado por el instinto –"Ni las consecuencias de lo que me estas pidiendo"- aún así la tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi habitación, mi mirada clavada en la suya en todo momento, sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a mi cuello, sus piernas flaqueaban sobre mi brazo izquierdo y su respiración se aceleraba contra mi brazo derecho; llegué a mi habitación y la recosté en el enorme futón, batallé conmigo mismo sobre lo que debía hacer, ver sus ojos mirándome con tal necesidad me extasiaba en sobremanera, pero su siguiente movimiento detuvo mis cavilaciones; ella se había sentado en el futón, tomado el obi que mantenía el kimono lila en su lugar y lo había desanudado deshaciéndose de él con timidez, ahora, frente a mis ojos, el valle entre sus senos se abría paso a una planicie de piel nívea, sus piernas temblaban con ansiedad y yo moría por ver más que tan solo un estrecho corredor de esa piel de porcelana que me permitía ver el kimono que aún se aferraba a su cuerpo recelosamente; Su mano se estiró hacia mí queriendo alcanzarme y susurró mi nombre por entre sus labios rosas… ahí esta…¿Control?...Sí, claro.

Me acerqué a ella, la tome de la nuca con ambas manos y la besé con frenesí, sus manos se aferraron a mis antebrazos buscando estabilidad, ignoré olímpicamente el ardor, mis labios le besaban con urgencia, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y ella dejo salir un suspiro por entre sus labios, aproveché este acto para explorar su boca con mi lengua encontrándome con la suya para incitarle a que me explorase también; Sentí sus manos aferrándose a mi playera y me separé de ella para deshacerme de esta, sus ojos albinos se clavaron en mi torso y yo sonreí satisfecho internamente, tomé sus manos y las coloqué sobre mi pecho indicándole que podía tocarme, sus gráciles dedos temblaban pero aún así comenzaron a moverse provocando un sonido gutural proveniente de mi garganta, apenas y me había tocado y mi sangre ya comenzaba a correr más rápido por mis venas para acumularse en mi hombría, sus manos siguieron moviéndose y mi respiración se hacía más pesada, se puso de rodillas frente a mí y comenzó a besar mis hombros tímidamente para seguir bajando torpemente por mi torso, cuando llego a mi abdomen le tomé delicadamente por la nuca y guié sus labios a los míos nuevamente, mi miembro era ahora dolorosamente aprisionado anhelando contacto, pero yo debía tener cuidado, me incliné hacia ella hasta que quedó completamente recostada y yo sobre ella, nuestros cuerpos amoldados de forma natural, seguí besándole con pasión mientras sus manos ahora acariciaban mi espalda, como acto reflejo mi cadera se apretó un poco a su pelvis y un melodioso gemido salió por entre sus labios, me recargué sobre mis codos y ahora mi pecho quedo pegado al suyo, separados solo por la tela del kimono, no pude evitar un gruñido proveniente de mi garganta cuando sus piernas se abrieron temblorosas dejándome acomodarme entre ellas; Sentí mi miembro rozando su feminidad por sobre la tela, solamente mis pantalones y sus bragas nos separaban… ya no pude evitarlo, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, un instinto animal poseyéndome, gemidos comenzaron a salir por entre sus labios, sus brazos me rodearon firmemente y proseguí.

La tela del kimono aún separaba nuestros cuerpos del ansiado contacto, más en ese momento no importó, mis caderas se mecían contra las de ella y besaba su cuello con frenesí, mis brazos pasaron por debajo de su espalda y le aferré también perdiéndome al placer, mis caderas se movieron de forma circular y un pequeño grito escapó por sus labios, me abalancé sobre ellos en ese instante y comencé a moverme más rápido sobre ese punto, su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón latía frenético… tuve que controlarme para no perderme en el placer que amenazaba con invadirme y deshacerse de mi cordura… ahora solo me concentraba solo en ella, vigilaba su pulso en todo momento… moviéndome una última vez escuché mi nombre gemido en éxtasis.

-"¡S-Sasuke-kun!"-

Detuve mis movimientos sintiendo la tela sobre mi hombría humedecerse y mi miembro palpitar dolorosamente por no haber alcanzado la liberación, pero era necesario.

Mi cabeza se hundió en la hendidura entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo y me quedé ahí quieto tratando de tranquilizarme, su respiración aún estaba agitada contra mi pecho y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda suavemente reconociendo y memorizando cada cicatriz…

-"Detente"- suspiré gravemente contra su oído –"No quiero hacerte daño"-

Sus manos me tomaron por la nuca y levantaron mi rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron… encontré en sus ojos un deje de arrepentimiento.

-"S-Si yo n-no fuese t-tan débil t-tú y y-yo podríamos-"-

Mis labios la silenciaron con un roce fugaz, ella no tenía por qué martirizarse por esto.

-"Eres hermosa"- sus mejillas se incendiaron y me miro con timidez, analizando hasta ahora la situación en la que nos encontrábamos; ella recostada con el kimono que se había rehusado a moverse un solo centímetro, sus piernas a mis costados y yo entre ellas, vi su sonrojo ir en aumento y decidí que ya era suficiente.

Contuve una sonrisa y la besé fugazmente para separarme de ella y ponerme de pie, no quise mirarle más por temor a no poder contenerme nuevamente, por eso, me quedé ahí de pie mirando hacia la ventana solo hasta entonces me di cuenta que la lluvia caía intensamente y los rayos iluminaban el cielo "_Hermosa noche"…_ la lluvia era otra de mis cosas favoritas.

Le vi ponerse de pie torpemente y tratar de acomodarse el kimono, se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus frágiles brazos.

-"Q-Quiero h-hacerte feliz, S-Sasuke-kun"- Le rodeé con mis brazos y también y no pude evitar decirlo…

-"Entonces cásate conmigo"- levantó su mirada y me miró sorprendida pero después la duda se coló en sus ojos

-"P-Pero O-Oto-san no-"-

-"Ya he hablado con él"- miró mis brazos y hasta ese momento recordé la condición en la que me encontraba, más le miré tranquilamente –"El dobe está bien"- no me gustó ver la preocupación en sus ojos –"No se acercará mas a ti y él mismo ha ido conmigo para hablar con tu padre"-

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios tersos coronada por un hermoso rosa en sus mejillas marmoleas-"…H-Hiciste eso ¿P-Por mí?"-

"_Quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre" –_"Hmph"- desvié mi mirada de la suya al sentir un calor incontrolable que se había colado a mis mejillas, fantástico… ahora me sonrojaba.

Una risilla salió por entre sus labios y sus manos tomaron mi rostro para plantarme un inocente besó en los labios.

-"C-Claro que q-quiero casarme c-contigo"-

Por primera vez en mi vida… una sonrisa genuina se posó en mis labios… ahora yo, experimentaba la felicidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol había salido apenas hace un par de horas y mis ojos se abrieron perezosamente al nuevo día, me encontré a mi misma falta de calor y, aún entre sueños, busqué calor en el cuerpo que se supone yacía a mi lado pero al estirar mi mano derecha solo me encontré con un pedazo de papel, lo tomé y desdoble para leer en él un "_**Volveré pronto. Sasuke"**_ escrito con caligrafía perfecta, al leer su nombre no pude evitar el calor en mis mejillas por el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior: la forma en la que su cuerpo perfecto y masculino se aferraba al mío, el calor que de él irradiaba y… la forma en la que me había hecho sentir y sentí una alegría incontenible inundarme hasta presionar mi pecho y obligarme a comenzar a reír como una niña pequeña _"S-Sasuke-kun m-me ama"- _me había pedido que me casara con él.

Traté de despejar mi mente y, entre risas vino a mí el recuerdo de cuando le volví a ver, cuando regreso a nuestras vidas, el día en que había vuelto…

_FLASH BACK_

_Lo habían encontrado en la entrada de la aldea sentado sobre una roca… esperando. Esperando a que le atraparan, lo llevasen a juicio para después matarlo. Por fin había conseguido su venganza y había matado a todos aquellos que se habían interpuesto en su camino. _

_Yo había salido con Neji-nisan para comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Hanabi-nee-chan que se festejaría al día siguiente cuando toda la gente comenzó a reunirse en la calle principal de Konoha y nuestro instinto ninja nos guió ahí también, abriéndonos paso entre la multitud al fin pude verlo: era guiado por un grupo Anbu, pesadas cadenas lo aprisionaban y aún así caminaba con ese deje altivo y orgulloso que le caracterizaba._

_-"Es ese maldito"- había dicho Neji-nisan en voz alta y firme._

_En ese momento su rostro se giró en nuestra dirección y sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en los míos provocando un escalofrío correr por mi columna pero cuando vi a uno de esos Anbu empujarlo y a él caer de rodillas no pude resistir correr hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse_

_-"¡B-Basta!"- me interpuse entre el Anbu y él –"N-No es t-tu trabajo h-hacer esto"-_

_-"Apártate Hyuuga"- escuché su voz masculina justo en mi nuca, se había puesto de pie. Me hice a un lado y la escolta siguió su camino, sentí su mirada fría clavarse en mi de nuevo más no tuve el nervio para mirarle._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Los días posteriores a ese se habían llevado a cabo los juicios con el consejo para determinar el destino del "Asesino Uchiha" como le llamaba la gente por las calles, pero solo los ninjas sabíamos ahora la verdadera historia que lo había llevado a actuar de esa manera, pero yo lograba ver algo más.

Como la, en ese entonces, heredera del Clan Hyuuga, se me obligaba a acompañar a mi padre a las reuniones del consejo y por lo tanto yo había estado presente en cada uno de los juicios y lo único que lograba ver reflejado en el rostro de Sasuke-kun era… una tristeza inmensa y un profundo deseo de morir, sentimientos que solamente se hacían presentes por un breve instante para después dar paso al garbo y frialdad que le caracterizaban; Nuestros ojos se encontraban de manera ocasional siendo yo la que desviara la mirada enseguida, pero, al veinteavo día de juicios, se definiría su destino y cuando supe la decisión del consejo, no pude evitar mirarle y sentir una gran alegría, lo habían perdonado y por primera vez, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron… no tuve miedo.

Nuestros encuentros habían sido efímeros y a distancia desde ese entonces aunque bastante recurrentes: en los campos de entrenamiento, por las calles de Konoha, en la Torre Hokage, pero fue solo cuando nos asignaron juntos en una misión que me di cuenta de todo.

_FLASH BACK_

_-"¿M-Me llamó, T-Tsunade-sama?"-_

_-"Pasa Hinata, toma asiento"-_

_Abrí completamente la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y ahí estaba él sentado en una de las sillas frente a Godaime-sama, me acerqué lentamente y tomé asiento a su lado, sus ojos me miraron por un breve segundo para enseguida volver a fijarse en Tsunade-sama._

_-"Tengo una misión para ambos, una misión de reconocimiento, necesito de tu apoyo en esto Hinata a pesar de tu condición, Neji se encuentra fuera de la Aldea y eres mi mejor opción, a pesar de-"-_

_-"C-Cuente conmigo T-Tsunade-sama"- no dejé que dijera nada más, no podía darle lástima a él también como a todos los demás._

_-"Irán a una Aldea cercana, los objetivos a rastrear no deben morir a menos de ser una amenaza, parten esta noche, la misión no deberá durar más de 3 días"-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Más sin embargo la misión jamás se llevó a cabo, esa misma noche ninjas renegados atacaron la aldea.

_FLASH BACK _

_Mi escuadrón Anbu ayudaba a detener el contingente mientras que yo me dedicaba a guiar a los civiles a un lugar seguro, ellos peleaban valientemente y yo no pude evitar sentirme inútil en mi condición física._

_De pronto cinco de ellos pasaron la barrera de mis compañeros y se dirigieron hacia mí les indiqué a los civiles hacia donde dirigiré –"Corran"- y en ese momento me olvide de todo, aunque mi chakra no fluía por mi cuerpo, me abalancé sobre ellos sin pensarlo dos veces… tantas mujeres, niños… no podía permitir que les lastimaran; Logré deshacerme de dos de ellos con mi taijutsu pero mi pulmón comenzó a flaquear, tomé el costado derecho de mi cuerpo con mi mano izquierda y seguí combatiendo con uno de ellos más aún restaban dos y me habían pasado de largo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la gente –"No"- en ese momento vi un destello en blanco pasar por mi visión periférica, tenía que ser un Anbu, con una última patada a la nuca me deshice de mi contrincante para volverme y encontrarme con él y su mirada… Los dos ninjas en el suelo ya sin vida; El dolor en mi costado no me dejaba respirar bien y comencé a perder el conocimiento, lo que sentí fue unos brazos cargándome y me encontré con el rostro del que fuese mi amor por tanto tiempo –"N-Naruto-kun"-_

_-"Se están replegando Hinata-chan, te llevaré al Hospital con Tsunade-bachan"- sus zafiros me miraban intensamente, más no sentí… nada.-"Llegaremos enseguida dattebayo"- entonces levantó su rostro –"¡Encárgate de ellos teme!"- volví mi rostro yo también y sus ojos me miraron fijamente para después verle dirigirse hacia la entrada de la aldea sin saber si le volvería a ver…Sentí miedo de perderle._

_Fue hasta el día en que me dieron de alta que le vi de nuevo al salir de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, choqué contra su torso fuerte y un choque eléctrico atravesó mi columna para después acumularse en mis mejillas en forma de sonrojo. Me había sorprendido tanto verle, y cuando bajó su mirada para verme fue cuando me disculpé por haber chocado tan torpemente contra él, no pude evitar sentir un alivio inmenso al verle ahí con vida, llegaba de una misión según parecía, a la cual había sido enviado justo después del ataque a la aldea._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Después sucedió y ahora estoy aquí, en su habitación esperando su regreso sonriendo como una niña pequeña al recordar como había sucedido.

Me levanté por fin del futón y decidí tomar una ducha, dejé el agua correr por un momento y me coloqué bajo la regadera dentro de la enorme bañera, sentí el agua correr por mi cuerpo para después sentir algo levemente rozando mi espalda, cuando me volví le vi ahí de pie frente al cancel de baño su cuerpo en mi dirección pero sus ojos firmemente cerrados –"_S-Sasuke-kun…"- _su mano izquierda estaba estirada hacia mí fehaciente de que era su roce el que había sentido.

-"Estoy…"- titubeó un poco pude sentirlo –"…de vuelta"-. Entendí precisamente lo que se había negado a decir y quise darle esa seguridad así que me acerqué a él quien aún seguía con los ojos firmemente cerrados y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pegando mi cuerpo húmedo y desnudo contra el suyo cubierto por una playera blanca de cuello en v y unos pantalones negros, sus manos se envolvieron en mi cintura firme pero lentamente y lo dije:

-"Estás e-en casa"- y besé sus labios tiernamente, solo un roce para asegurarle que este ya era un hogar y, a la misma vez, asegurándome a mí también el que seríamos felices.

Se separó de mí tranquilamente y, después de plantar un beso en mi frente, salió de la ducha.

-"Vístete"- sabía que no lo decía como una orden aunque así sonara, yo le conocía

–"Te espera una sorpresa"-

Su calor aún seguía en mi piel y sabía que el mío también prevalecía en la suya, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, se perfectamente de su necesidad, porque es igual o incluso mayor que la mía, también sabía lo difícil que le era contenerse y recordaba lo frágil de mi estado, me odie a mi misma por detener esto que ya no podía ser contenido, ni por mi parte ni por la suya así que, decidida, salí de la ducha y me dirigí a la habitación, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con el espectáculo de su cuerpo tendido en el futón y me di a mi misma las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con esto… nada me detendría, tenía un plan en mente.

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- susurré por entre mis labios de aquella forma que yo sabía que hacia su bestia interna despertar, abrió sus ojos de un certero movimiento y su rojizo sharingan se encontró con mis ojos… -"H-Hazme t-tuya"- Mis ojos se cegaron por un momento y su calor masculino me invadió en un instante… -"_L-Le amo t-tanto y le __n-necesito de una m-manera t-tan enfermiza q-qué daría m-mi vida p-por él…"-_


	8. Chapter 8

**No les puedo explicar lo avergonzada que estoy por no haber actualizado!, la escuela está matandome. Bueno los lemon se acercan y bueno debo decir que me he pasado... un poco :) Saludos a todos y gracias por el cariño que han demostrado a esta historia.**

Cuando le vi salir del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla por demás pequeña, el poco autocontrol que había logrado recuperar, después de haber entrado a la ducha mientras ella estaba ahí, haber sentido su piel desnuda bajo mis manos y su cuerpo cálido contra el mío, casi se escapó de entre mis manos al verle en ese estado y con una mirada de pasión en sus ojos.

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- le escuché decir por entre sus labios y mi cuerpo se puso rígido ante la sola manera en la que había mencionado mi nombre –"…H-Hazme t- tuya"- "_Maldición"- _el instinto recorrió mis venas en una fracción de segundo y cuando logre enfocarle de nuevo ya me encontraba de pie frente a ella, imponente y demandante, deseoso y bestial, está por demás decir que mi deseo hacia esta mujer me llevaba a la histeria, pero, que ella se me presentara de esta manera, aunque ya había podido contenerme una vez, sabía que tal vez no sería capaz si sucedía de nuevo, de ahí el hecho de no mirarle siquiera de forma carnal, todo mi autocontrol se iba olímpicamente al demonio cuando se trataba de ella; Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y, cerrando mis ojos, inhale su aroma a lilas, lavanda y jazmines mi única y favorita droga.

-"Encantado"- Soltó aire de sus pulmones y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que sostenía su respiración. –"Tentarme de esa forma…"- mi mano sujetó su nuca de manera posesiva y, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, la pelea conmigo mismo ya había comenzado –"…Se ha vuelto un hábito, Hinata"- me aseguré de que ella pudiera sentir mi lengua deslizarse por cada sílaba de su nombre y vi su cuerpo estremecerse de tal forma que me hizo desearle aún más, sus ojos, que se encontraban cerrados, se abrieron para inundarme con su luz y sumergirme al abismo blanco en el fondo de su alma, mientras me encontraba perdido en su mirada, sus labios me besaron de forma demandante y, por un momento me encontré a mi mismo sorprendido para, unos segundos después, alejarle de mí con la fusión de toda mi fuerza de voluntad…

-"Se hace tarde"-

Vi como sus labios se abalanzaban de nuevo hacia mí y yo le detuve delicada pero firmemente por las mejillas, para poder contenerme y hacerle tranquilizarse, debo admitir que me estimulaba en sobre manera el saber que me deseaba de una manera tan contundente, incontrolable; Besé sus labios ligeramente para después separarme de ella dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño…

-"Te he traído un regalo"- le dije a sus espaldas –"Póntelo"- "_Hmph"- _"Espero que te guste"-

Antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño le vi llenar de aire sus pulmones tratando de tranquilizarse para después caminar hacia el futón y observar con encanto lo que había traído para ella: un vestido blanco, casi como el que usaba aquel día; Cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a desvestirme, tenía todo planeado y, mientras el agua comenzaba a calentarse, me permití meditar frente al espejo un momento… Se hacía más difícil el poder controlarme ante estas situaciones a las que la pasión nos orillaba, creía fervientemente que lo de la noche anterior, hablando de mi autocontrol, había sido mera suerte… Pero el hecho de saber que podía hacerle daño me llevó a comprender que debía hacer algo al respecto y por eso me había contenido; Entré en la ducha y me coloqué bajo la corriente, el calor me agradaba aunque no fuese el mismo que mi cuerpo deseaba sentir, y lograba que mis músculos se relajasen para permitir a mi mente repasar de nuevo los planes de esta noche.

Caminábamos por las calles de Konoha mientras yo me aseguraba de que ella ahora caminara a mi lado, toda la aldea debía saber que ella me había elegido y que pronto me pertenecería; Pude sentir a lo lejos una mirada y al volverme me encontré con unos ojos parecidos a los de Hinata, con la diferencia de que los suyos eran fríos y distantes, todo lo contrario a los de la hermosa mujer que caminaba a mi lado; Mi mano derecha rodeó su cintura posesivamente mientras seguíamos nuestro camino hacia la entrada de la aldea, era un completo idiota si creía que con esa mirada lograría intimidarme, aunque realmente no importaba, sabía perfectamente la razón de su comportamiento… podía ser la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga, pero este enfrentamiento yo lo había ganado y con creces.

Caminamos fuera de Konohagakure y entramos al bosque en dirección al este; Las luciérnagas comenzaban a iluminar el camino mientras seguíamos andando y, ansioso, le tomé un poco más firme por la cintura…

-"¿S-Sasuke-kun?...- su tierna voz no quebrantó ni siquiera un poco la tranquilidad del paisaje –"… ¿q-qué sucede?, ¿q-qué h-hacemos a-aquí?-

Mis labios encontraron los suyos en ese instante y me dejé llevar por un mar de sensaciones, mis sentidos estaban al máximo, podía sentir cada cosa que nos rodeaba: el viento, los árboles, las luciérnagas, hojas de cerezo que caían libremente alrededor de nosotros, pero, por sobre todo, podía sentirle a ella… sus labios tersos y besos torpes, su calor, sus piernas temblorosas, su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse debido a nuestro contacto; Sus manos descansaban a mis costados tomando mi camisa negra de manera tranquila pero firme y yo tomé una de ellas entre las mías aún sin dejar de besarle, entrelacé los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de mi mano derecha, me separé de ella y le miré profundamente –"_Hermosa"- _dirigí su mano hasta mis labios y coloqué un dulce beso sobre el dorso de piel tersa y marmolea sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, dirigí mi mano izquierda a mi bolsillo y, con la misma, tomé el anillo que había comprado esta mañana y lo deslicé en el dedo anular de la delicada mano que se encontraba entrelazada a la mía… y esperé; Analicé cada una de sus expresiones detenidamente: sorpresa, confusión, alivio, ilusión, amor y alegría. Sus ojos adornados con gotas cristalinas me miraron perforándome el alma…

-"¡S-Sasuke-kun!..."- se abalanzó a mi cuello con sus finos brazos en un abrazó febril, su rostro justo frente al mío dando pequeños y fugaces besos por mis mejillas, nariz y frente; Las gotas de felicidad provenientes de su rostro rodaban por mi piel, llegando hasta mi cuello, pero estás lágrimas eran las únicas que permitiría que fuesen derramadas por sus ojos cada minuto de cada día si eso significaba que la alegría proporcionada venía de mi parte… vaya que podría soportarlo.

La coloqué en el piso delicadamente pues mis brazos se habían enredado en su cintura y le habían levantado del suelo y le dediqué una mueca que parecía, a medias, una sonrisa…

-"La sorpresa aún no termina"-

Me miró confundida y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se convirtió en un gesto de tierna confusión y de nuevo tuve que detener el impulso de saltar sobre ella en ese mismo instante… ya habría tiempo; Le tomé de la mano y le guié un poco más allá dentro del bosque donde pequeñas luces comenzaron a verse a lo lejos y, mientras nos acercábamos, se convertían en pequeños faroles colgados en los árboles alumbrando un camino de pétalos de cerezo enmarcado por piedras blancas de río y pensé lo bien que Ino había hecho lo que le había pedido.

_FLASH BACK_

_Abrí la puerta de la florería Yamanaka y me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de dos intensos zafiros._

_-"Vaya, Uchiha"- me dijo con un tono algo altanero y burlón, algo ya típico de Ino._

_-"Vengo a hacer un pedido para esta misma noche"- le miré a los ojos y una mueca se dibujó en mis labios –"Y también a extenderte una invitación"-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Le guié a la derecha para que caminara fuera del camino y la dirigí a una tienda que sabía no se encontraría muy lejos, pues yo así lo había solicitado…

-"S-Sasuke-kun-"-

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, me coloqué detrás de ella y le cubrí los ojos con mis manos, su cuerpo se puso rígido un instante para después relajarse y dejarse guiar por mí, entramos en la tienda que era alumbrada perfectamente por pequeños faroles ya que ahora serviría como vestidor: un tocador se encontraba en el extremo derecho junto a un enorme espejo que se encontraba frente a un box para vestir y la alfombra color beige que se cubría toda su extensión daba una sensación de comodidad; solté su rostro y escuché un suspiro sorprendido salir por entre sus labios, le dejé contemplar y me acerqué a su oído aún estando detrás de ella para susurrarle un –"Vendrán a ayudarte en cuanto me vaya"- al escuchar que le dejaría se volvió y me miró confundida, mis manos encontraron las suyas y pude sentir un temblor leve pero constante en ellas –"No podía esperar"- "_No debí"- _sus ojos me miraron en ese momento y pude ver un su rostro una extraña mezcla entre miedo y felicidad.

-"Y-Yo…"- bajó su mirada para evitar mi rostro, el arrepentimiento se hacía más latente a cada segundo –"…y-yo n-no te m-merezco, S-Sasuke-kun"-

Tomé su barbilla y le obligué a mirarme, y, me permití decir lo que no me había atrevido a decirle hasta ahora:

-"Yo soy el que no te merece Hinata"- sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa y abrió sus labios para poder decir algo en protesta pero mi pulgar acariciando su labio inferior le silenció de una manera sutíl pero efectiva, ella tenía que escuchar esto –"Tu padre tenía razón sobre mí, soy un traidor, un asesino y un demonio, aún así, estuviste ahí para mi desde un principio, yo anhelaba que los juicios comenzaran para poder verte y cada noche en ese calabozo se hacía soportable con la memoria de tu rostro, me has aceptado Hinata a pesar de mi naturaleza, me amas como nadie más lo ha hecho y me has hecho amarte con desespero, así que lo reitero, soy yo el que no te merece"- una pequeña sonrisa sincera so coló en mis labios. –"Así que, nos veremos muy pronto"- coloqué un beso fugaz en su frente mientras le miraba sonrojarse, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y salí de ahí para dirigirme a la tienda que estaría dispuesta para mí; entré y enseguida activé mi sharingan y así lo mantuve mientras me alistaba para monitorear su estado físico desde donde me encontraba, no podía verle claro está, pero, mi sintonía con su presencia física me permitió hacerlo y también el chakra que se mantenía inmóvil en sus canales; Admitir mi nerviosismo sería degradante pero, cuando el dobe entró en la tienda, ocultar mis ansias y creciente nerviosismo pasó de ser una tarea difícil a una casi imposible.

-"¡No creí que fueran tan en serio dattebayo!"-

Suspiré profundamente mientras me colocaba el haori ceremonial color negro con el símbolo de mi familia en la espalda frente al espejo, mis ojos rojizos cerrados en completa concentración en orden de controlar mis emociones.

-"Cállate"- abrí mis ojos y le miré a través del espejo –"dobe"- una sonrisa desesperante se posó en sus labios por un segundo, pero, esta se borró en un instante para dar paso a un gesto de genuina curiosidad.

-"¡¿Por qué está activado tu sharingan teme?!"- solo hubo silencio un momento y al voverme para quedar cara a cara desactivé mi sharingan –"Hmph"- una mirada zorruna se coló en sus ojos azules y su mano derecha se posó en mi hombro derecho teniendo ahora en su rostro un gesto leal y sereno.

-"Estoy muy feliz por ti Sasuke"-

Coloqué mi mano derecha en su hombro también, asintiendo en entendimiento y agradecimiento.

-"Bien"- esa mirada zorruna de nuevo –"¡Ya es hora Dattebayo!"-


	9. Chapter 9

**Este fic va dedicado a LaCrazyWriter. Les agradezco a todos la espera y, como siempre, el cariño que han mostrado a este fic. Lo siento por la espera!. **

El momento había llegado, mi vida al fin tendrá un camino de salvación gracias a ella; me dirigí al final del pasillo acercándome a la elegante mesa detrás de la cual se encontraba Tsunade-sama vistiendo su uniforme Hokage, asentí en su dirección como un mudo agradecimiento.

-"Sasuke"- fue su respuesta a mi "saludo".

Me volví hacia la entrada y pude observar a los asistentes al evento, a los cuáles, yo mismo me había encargado de extenderles una, digamos, burda invitación: Temari y Shikamaru, Kiba y Sakura, Kakashi, Shino y Hanabi, Asuma y Kurenai, Ino y Choji, Lee, Gai-sensei, Iruka-sensei y muchos más en los cuáles no pude concentrarme más cuando vi a Naruto caminar por el pasillo con esa sonrisa zorruna que le caracterizaba para después colocarse a mi izquierda, el momento estaba cerca y mi cuerpo se tensó completamente cuando le vi de pie al final del pasillo tomada del brazo de Hyuuga Neji.

Mis ojos encontraron sus orbes albinas y pude ver esperanza y amor reflejados en ellos. Mis ojos le observaron con detenimiento pasé por sus mejillas sonrojadas hacia sus labios rosas llegando a su terso cuello hasta encontrarme con el delicado kimono de seda blanca que mi madre había usado el día de su boda; Su cabello largo ondeaba al viento hasta casi rozar sus caderas y en ese momento pensé que no podía existir en la Tierra algo más hermoso que ellay que por sobre todo me ama como yo a ella.

Cuando por fin llegó a mi lado, su primo colocó la mano de ella sobre la mía, y en mudo entendimiento, me pidió que cuidase de ella y por supuesto una casi amistosa amenaza sobre el cuidado que debía tener con ella o nos enfrascaríamos en una batalla… Claro está que yo no planeaba hacerle ningún daño.

-"Bienvenidos"- la voz de Tsunade-sama era solemne. Frente a nosotros colocó un pergamino con el sello Hyuuga a la izquierda y el sello Uchiha de lado derecho junto con el sello de la Hokage al centro, mordimos nuestro dedo pulgar al mismo tiempo y sobre nuestros sellos corrimos nuestra sangre, después de nosotros Tsunade-sama comenzó a hacer varios signos: Perro (lealtad), Buey (fuerza), Dragón (Eternidad), Carnero (protección) y por último Liebre (Amor), mordió ligeramente su pulgar derecho y lo pasó sobre el sello Hokage, el pergamino brillo un momento para después presentar el sello Uchiha-Hyuuga, que unía a los dos clanes y a nosotros en matrimonio… respiré aliviado y me volví a verle, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero yo sabía que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad, me miró sonrojada y yo acerqué su rostro al mío -"Te Amo, Hinata"-, sus ojos brillaron y sus piernas flaquearon un poco, mis manos rodearon su cintura acercándola a mí y le besé delicadamente mientras ella me respondía con entrega, la calidez en mi corazón se hacía más latente que nunca.

Un gran estruendo de voces gritando gozosas me devolvió a la realidad, uno a uno fueron acercándose a nosotros nuestros compañeros y amigos más cercanos cuando Naruto se acercó a nosotros su sonrisa era, aunque zorruna, leal…

-"¡Me alegro por ustedes de veras!"- su mirada se volvió a Hinata quién al ver la expresión de Naruto, que ahora era de pesar, solo consiguió sonreírle de forma nerviosa –"Lo siento por ti Hinata-chan, tener que soportar a esta bestia pero no-"-

Mi puño se hundió en su cráneo en ese mismo instante.

-"Hmph"- le miré lloriquear como en aquellos años y una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro –"Dobe"-

-"Hinata"- escuché la voz de Tsunade-sama y me volví.

-"Ven conmigo un momento por favor"-

Ella me miró confundida y yo le dediqué una mirada serena para infundirle seguridad… ya tendríamos tiempo para estar juntos; Le miré alejarse de mí y no pude evitar la incomodidad que se acomodó en mi pecho desde el segundo en que ella soltó mi mano.

-"¡La comida está servida!"- la voz de Ino sonó por sobre la multitud y una vena se marcó en mi frente, miré en dirección opuesta hacia donde Hinata se había marchado para después dirigirme con la multitud un poco más allá del bosque donde sería servido el banquete, Ino me dirigió a la mesa más grande y esperé pacientemente su regreso… todo pasaba desapercibido para mí excepto su ausencia.

-"¿S-Sasuke-kun?"- escuché la voz tímida de mi ahora esposa llamándome desde la entrada del vestidor, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con lo que se supone debía evitar a toda costa esta noche; Mi plan estaba siendo ejecutado perfectamente, llegamos al complejo Uchiha mientras yo le cargaba en brazos a través del engawa y la puerta principal, su risa resonaba en mis oídos como pequeñas campanas hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Sus labios encontraron los míos en ese instante, hambrientos, necesitados. Se separó abruptamente de mí y caminó por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación, yo le había seguido de cerca y me había mantenido al margen de la situación, sabía lo que jugábamos era peligroso. Entramos a la habitación y ella, después de darme un beso fugaz en los labios, que avivó aún más el fuego en mi interior, se dirigió al vestidor cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo me había limitado a tratar de controlarme, así que comencé a desvestirme, me había puesto los pantalones negros que eran parte de mis pijamas y me había recostado en el futón, así que ahora, me encontraba preguntándome a mí mismo porque, si ella sabía que era peligroso, continuaba tentándome de esta forma.

-"¿T-Te gusta?"- _"Esta mujer quiere matarme"- _pensé.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto negro de lencería debajo de una tela de igual color pero casi transparente, su cara inocente le hacía ver aún más deseable y la inseguridad en sus ojos más apetitosa. Sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho demostraban su nerviosismo y yo casi tuve que encajar mis dedos en la suave tela del futón para no mandar todo al demonio, mas no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo y ella lo notó.

Rodeó el futón hasta donde yo me encontraba y tomó asiento a mi lado mirándome fijamente, levanté la mitad de mi cuerpo del futón para que quedásemos cara a cara y esperé a que dijera algo, trate de obviar su vestimenta lo más que pude.

-"Te ves hermosa Hinata"- no pueden quitarme el mérito por haberlo intentado.

Se sonrojó intensamente pero sus ojos no abandonaron los míos en ningún momento, se puso de pie frente a mí mientras yo me giraba para que mis pies tocaran la fría duela de nuestra habitación, me quedé ahí sentado, estático, sabía que si uno de mis músculos se rendía mi cuerpo le seguiría inmediatamente.

Con inocencia, timidez y manos temblorosas deshizo el nudo que mantenía cerrada la bata de fina tela, me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella tomando sus manos entre las mías, mis ojos observaron los suyos, mi sharingan ya activado, estaba a punto de perder el control…

-"Te deseo tanto Hinata"- sus labios rozaron los míos tiernamente y yo ni siquiera pude responderle…

-"T-Te Amo, S-Sasuke"- mis manos incoherentes fueron hasta sus hombros y deslizaron la fina tela, esta cedió de una forma desesperante para mí, supongo que esperaba algún tipo de resistencia de la misma, pero todo era tan fácil… tan peligroso. Mis rojizos ojos, que se habían mantenido unidos a los de ella, me traicionaron y divagaron en las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo, la pequeña bata negra apenas y llegaba al inicio de sus muslos para después fundirse con el encaje negro que cubría su intimidad, el valle de sus senos se presentaba ante mí y no pude evitar tragar profundo. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos y su mano derecha se detuvo sobre mi tatuaje Anbu trazándolo con sus dedos delicadamente, volví mi mirada a su rostro y ella miraba el movimiento de sus dedos atentamente. Su otra mano vagaba sobre mi hombro para después bajar sobre mi pecho para después posarse sobre mi corazón. Mi respiración comenzaba a hacerse pesada y la razón comenzaba a convertirse en tan solo un vago recuerdo. Levantó su mano para sustituirla con su boca y comenzó a besar mi pecho, subiendo por mi hombro que mordió ligeramente, pasando por mi cuello besándolo lentamente hasta llegar a mi oído izquierdo, mordió levemente la piel sensible y, al fin, con un par de palabras firmes, mandé todo al demonio…

-"Hazme tuya"-

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le bese con pasión, sus manos se aferraron a mi torso y las mías tocaban la delicada piel expuesta de sus hombros, los tirantes de su pequeña vestimenta cedieron ante mis dedos desesperados y mi boca se dirigió hacia la piel expuesta de su clavícula, la besé mientras su aroma me inundaba, y al marcarle delicadamente, pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir por entre sus labios lo cual me excitó en sobre manera, un pequeño grito salió de su garganta cuando, después de acariciar sus firme y suave trasero con descaro, mis manos le tomaron por los muslos haciéndole enredar las piernas en mi cintura, mis labios volvieron a los suyos y un sonido gutural salió de mi garganta al sentir mi excitación rozar con su intimidad, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y pude sentir cada vez más como ella se descontrolaba, me giré con ella en brazos y la coloqué sobre el futón lentamente, me separé de ella un poco y le miré con pasión: sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos… me miraba con una pasión y una lujuria incontrolables pero, sobre todo, me miraba con amor, puro e incontenible, sus manos se estiraron hacia mí –"S-Sasuke-kun… te necesito"- y ya no dude más… me coloqué sobre ella y seguí besándole con pasión mis manos rompieron la tela que nos separaba del anhelado contacto y la vista que se presentó ante mí me hizo respirar con dificultad, sus pechos eran blancos y redondos coronados por rosadas aureolas que me llamaban ya rígidas con excitación, mis labios besaron los suyos de nuevo mientras mis manos tocaban sus senos de forma delicada, aún recordaba que debía ser delicado. Mis besos se volvieron aún más suaves conforme me dirigía a mi destino y sus gemidos se volvían incontrolables.

-"¡Ah! ¡S-Sasuke-kun!"-

Tomé su erecto y sonrosado pezón entre mis labios y le oí gemir con dulzura, succioné un poco y su espalda se arqueó hacia mi tratando de aumentar la sensación, mi mano izquierda seguía acariciando su seno izquierdo, su pezón siendo atendido por mi dedo pulgar e índice haciéndole retorcer de placer, pronto invertí las posiciones para darle adorarle como era debido.

Sus manos se enredaban en mis cabellos y mi excitación se rozaba contra su intimidad mientras continuaba con mi labor, mi mano derecha abandono su pecho izquierdo para bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad que aun estaba cubierta por las bragas de encaje…

-"¡Mmaa ah S-Sasukee!"- mis dedos frotaban su feminidad mientras mi boca se separaba de su pecho para posar mi frente sobre la suya, sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro y sus gemidos inundaban mis oídos en una melodía febril

-"T-Te a-amo mhmm ahh S-Sasuke"-

-"Hinata"- mi voz sonó grave, casi animal.

En un movimiento inesperado ella se abalanzó sobre mi y cuando pude reaccionar, ella se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mí, besándome con pasión y timidez combinadas, _-"Hinata"-_

-"Q-Quiero que tú también l-lo disfrutes e-esta vez…"- sus manos se dirigieron directamente a mi miembro por sobre la tela y comenzaron a acariciarlo

-"Mgmm Hinata"- mi cabeza cayó sobre el futón y mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

Sus labios besaron mi erección por sobre la tela, mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar mis pantalones y ropa interior lentamente _–"Mierda"- _cuando la presión sobre mi miembro por fin cesó levanté mi rostro para observarle… ella miraba atentamente mi hombría, con una curiosidad tan inocente que me hizo sonreír…

-"Hinata…"- me senté frente a ella y su espalda se irguió también más no dejaba de mirar, así que, tomé su mano delicadamente y la guié a mi miembro para que lo tocara, se sonrojó en sobremanera mas no me detuvo, sus dedos rodearon mi erección y no pude evitar soltar el aire contenido en mis pulmones, sus mano era suave y cálida.

Le miré y con lentitud comenzó a mover delicadamente su mano de arriba abajo a lo largo de mi excitación…

-"E-es…"- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me preguntó con timidez –"¿C-Crees que…?-"

-"Podemos parar si lo deseas"-

En respuesta, su mano comenzó a moverse más rápido, y como si hubiese ignorado lo que había dicho se inclinó ante mí y besó la sensible punta de mi erección delicadamente, no pude evitar estremecerme cuando comenzó a lamer un poco con la punta de su lengua así que le detuve, era mi turno.

Le recosté en el futón y coloqué mi rostro entre sus piernas, miré sus bragas y pude ver su excitación a través de ellas, besé el interior de sus muslos mientras mis manos comenzaban a deslizar en mi dirección la última prenda que nos separaba, me separé de ella para deslizar las pantaletas por sus largas piernas mirándole directamente a los ojos, las tiré hacia un lado y le miré en toda su gloria. Coloqué mi rostro entre sus piernas y ella instintivamente se cubrió… el pudor de la primera vez.

-"S-Sasuke-kun, n-no me mires a-así…"- su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos llorosos debido a la excitación.

Subí de nuevo a sus labios y le besé delicadamente, sus manos comenzaron a relajarse y se posaron en mi espalda para después encontrarse con las mías para entrelazar nuestros dedos mientras yo descendía con besos húmedos por su abdomen, mi rostro se encontró de nuevo entre sus piernas y sus dedos se tensaron entre los míos ligeramente…

-"Eres hermosa Hinata"- hundí mi rostro en su intimidad, y bebí como un animal sediento de su elixir de mujer –"Deliciosa"-

-"¡Ah! S-SASUKE-KUN"-


	10. Chapter 10

**Sus reviews son un gran incentivo para seguir con esta historia. Gracias!**

El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era abrazador, su aroma intoxicante, su sabor… indescriptible.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Está todo bien?- le pregunté observando cómo caminaba a paso levemente apresurado hacia mí en ese hermoso kimono blanco. Cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba se sentó en mi regazo ignorando las miradas insinuantes y expresiones burlonas._

_-"Hinata-"- sus labios cortaron mis palabras y la multitud comenzó a gritar… improperios, mas los labios de mi mujer me distrajeron por completo de tal hecho, se separó de mi lentamente mordiendo mi labio inferior de manera casi inocente y me miro con una sonrisa en sus ojos –"¿Qué sucede?"-_

_-"N-Nada…"- su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y se acomodó un poco más en mi regazo pasando sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello acercando así su rostro al mío… me estremecí –"…e-es solo que s-soy muy f-feliz"-_

_-"Hmph"- una sonrisa genuina se formó en mi rostro y rocé sus labios con los míos en un toque ligero y febril-"Yo también lo soy"-_

_FLASH BACK_

Mis ojos se abrieron para mirarle mientras mi boca le devoraba con pasión y desenfreno, el valle entre sus senos me permitía ver claramente su rostro sonrojado y retorcido en placer.

-"Ahh SASUKE-KUN!"- mis labios se cerraron alrededor de su punto más sensible y succionaron con dedicación sentí sus jugos bañar mi rostro y no me resistí a la necesidad de degustarlos con necesidad y no dejar rastro.

Cuando hube terminado levanté mi rostro y le miré con cuidado: su cuerpo aún se estremecía por el orgasmo recién vivido, su rostro febrilmente sonrojado y su piel ardiente al contacto, una pequeña capa de sudor cubría nuestro cuerpo y, aunque sentí necesidad de ella… me puse de pie, alejándome lo más posible, mi erección insoportable.

-"¡N-No!"- sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y sus senos rozar mi espalda –"N-No te a-alejes de m-mí… d-de nuevo"-

-"Debo hacerlo"- si no me soltaba me volvería loco.

-"N-No me d-deseas, ¿V-verdad?"- su respiración rozaba apenas en mi cuello en un intento suyo por alcanzar mi oído… ella era tan pequeña y frágil. ¿Cómo podía ella creer que no la deseo después de todo esto?. Me volví para encararle más no abrí mis ojos, mi erección rozó su vientre y me estremecí un poco al envolverla con mis brazos, mi cabeza se recargó en su hombro y me olvide del estado en el que estábamos dejando mi más grande miedo surgir a flor de piel, volví mi rostro hacia su oído después de besar ligeramente su hombro y enredar mis dedos en su suave y hermosa cabellera.

-"No quiero lastimarte, no soportaría el hecho de perderte"- sus brazos me rodearon y comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda.

-"T-Todo estará b-bien…"- se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, mas yo me rehusé a mirarle aún –"M-Mírame"- sus manos levantaron mi rostro y me obligó a verle, me sorprendí… su Byakugan estaba activado… _-"Pero…-"_

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"T-Todo está bien s-solo…"- tomó una de mis manos y la colocó en su pecho sobre su corazón el latido era estable y consistente –"…Ámame"- La seguridad en sus ojos y la súplica en su voz me infundieron cierta seguridad pero no fue hasta que sus labios comenzaron a besar los míos y su cuerpo comenzó a brindarme el calor perdido momentáneamente, que decidí intentarlo de nuevo.

Tome su cintura y le levanté del suelo sin perder el contacto de sus labios por un segundo siquiera, sus piernas se sujetaron a mi torso delicadamente y caminé hasta el futón de nuevo recostándole con cuidado de no aplastarle con mi cuerpo que era considerablemente más grande y musculoso que el suyo, lo cual me encantaba, así, podía protegerla.

-"Hinata…"- suspiré en la hendidura en su cuello y su hombro mientras sentía como sus caderas comenzaban movimientos circulares frotando mi excitación contra su húmeda intimidad.

-"Mmm S-Sasule-kun…"- sus melodiosos gemidos inundaron mis oídos de nuevo y mi instinto animal se incendió aunque podía sentirlo y controlarlo totalmente, mis ojos se inundaron en un rojo sangriento y comencé a frotar la punta de mi miembro en su entrada, en anticipación a lo que vendría. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-"Lo haré con cuidado"- mis ojos le miraban fijamente y su byakugan fue la respuesta que mis ojos obtuvieron cuando ella me miró también. –"_Increíble"-_

Unimos nuestros labios salvajemente y comencé a adentrarme en ella lentamente… era una sensación indescriptible, su cuerpo trataba de amoldarse a mi tamaño más, en intentos fallidos, se apretaba a mi longitud de manera exquisita, un siseo salió de mi boca seguido por un gruñido completamente animal mientras de su boca salían gemidos incontrolables, entonces lo sentí… la barrera que protegía su virginidad… en ese preciso instante me detuve, tratando de controlar el estremecimiento incontrolable de mi cuerpo al sentirla tan estrecha a mi alrededor…

-"Mmmhaa H-Hazlo S-Sasuke…"-

Le mire de nuevo y, sin alejar mi mirada seguí entrando en ella, haciéndola mía. Finalmente un grito salió de su garganta y me detuve cuando mi miembro estuvo completamente dentro de ella… me quede inmóvil… dándonos tiempo para soportar las sensaciones que nos invadían. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro y baje mi mirada para ver la unión de nuestros sexos… sangre, era de esperarse pero, aunque así era, no pude evitar sentir rabia hacia mí mismo por haberle lastimado. Ella notó el cambio en mi cuerpo y sus piernas temblorosas por el dolor se apretaron a mi torso un poco más…

-"S-Sasuke…"- volví mi mirada al escuchar su voz-"… e-estoy bien s-solo-"-

-"Estás tan húmeda Hinata"- su rostro se sonrojó mientras me miraba con ojos entrecerrados –"Tan estrecha"-

Le besé con ternura al verle tan tímida debajo de mí, sus músculos se contrajeron cuando su cuerpo se movió un poco para dar mejor acceso a mis labios y no pude evitar suspirar gravemente su nombre ante el placer que su estrechez me proporcionaba… quería hacerle llegar al éxtasis.

Besé sus labios suavemente, sus labios me respondían torpemente aún por el dolor, yo seguía inmóvil dejando que ella se amoldase a mi tamaño, besé su cuello dando leves mordiscos que hicieron los gemidos salir por entre sus labios una vez más y una media sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, intenté una vez más pero esta vez me moví dentro de ella un poco y le sentí relajarse un momento para en un instante volver a tensarse… dulce tortura puesto que no podía moverme con libertad hasta que ella me lo pidiese. Proseguí con esto unos momentos más hasta que sentí que era suficiente, que podía estimularle un poco más, así que, curvando lentamente mi espalda llegué hasta sus senos los cuáles comencé a succionar con ternura y suavidad, gemidos más altos salían por entre sus labios puesto que el movimiento de mi cuerpo provocaba fricción entre nuestros cuerpos y fue cuando finalmente sentí sus caderas amoldarse a las mías perfectamente y tratar de moverse sensualmente contra mí... comencé a moverme dentro de ella sin moverme apenas unos centímetros, su estreches en un agarre visceral contra mi miembro me impedía casi totalmente el control sobre mi cuerpo del que hasta ahora me había jactado, me moví un poco más, mis estocadas lentas pero gradualmente más profundas hasta llegar a un punto en el que mi miembro casi salía completamente de ella para volver a refugiarse enteramente sediento de calor, mi respiración se volvía agitada mientras que la de mi ahora amante se volvía cada vez más irregular, no podía evitar monitorear con algún rincón de mi mente aún racional, el latido de su corazón, rápido pero aún consistente, y me permití a mi mismo complacer sus demandas…

-"Mmmm S-a-suke p-por favor- m-más rápido…" su voz aún más irregular debido al movimiento errático de nuestros cuerpos. Aceleré el ritmo según ella lo demandaba.

_"Ah A-Ahh, M-Motto ¡O-Onegai! S-Sasuke-kun!"-

-"Ah…Hinata"- me estimulaba en sobre manera escuchar mi nombre gemido de tal manera por entre sus labios.

Seguí adentrándome en ella con desespero, sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, mis brazos enredados en su cintura, nuestros cuerpos se movían en sincronía y ella buscaba mis labios con desespero, su respiración agitándose y sus gemidos en aumento, sabía que estaba cerca… podía sentirlo.

-"Ah AH S-SASUKE-KUN!"- sus músculos contrayéndose contra mi miembro de forma errática, sus jugos bañando mi miembro y mi nombre gritado en éxtasis me indicaron que había llegado al orgasmo así que dejé mi mente dejarse ir y ya no me contuve con un par de estocadas más un sonido gutural en forma de su nombre salió de mi garganta y me corrí dentro de ella, un suspiro satisfecho salió por entre sus labios al sentir mi esencia inundar su interior…

Todo fue silencio por unos instantes, lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación era el sonido de nuestras respiraciones tratando de regularse. Me quedé dentro de ella disfrutando de la sensibilidad que me proporcionaba el orgasmo recién vivido y pude sentirle ahora más que nunca… comencé a besar su hombro, subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, mis manos despejaron el cabello de su rostro delicadamente y besé sus labios con entrega… -"_Te pertenezco y me perteneces"- _ . Una risilla suave llegó a mis oídos al sentir ella mi cabello rozar con su frente, abrí mis ojos y le vi ahí mirándome con ternura, alegría y amor…

-"T-Te amo…S-Sasuke-kun"-

-"Hmph"- me miró con decepción un momento al no tener respuesta por mi parte. Me moví un poco estirando mi brazo para tomar algo que había guardado en el cajón de mi mesa de noche, tomé la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la puse frente a su rostro, ella me miraba tiernamente confundida y en espera aún de mi respuesta… Abrí la caja y saqué el contenido, sus ojos brillaron en ese instante.

Tomé su mano izquierda y coloqué la argolla de plata grabada con la fecha del día de hoy en su dedo anular para después hacer lo mismo con la mía. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y besé su frente con amor mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro…

-"Yo también Te amo Hinata…"- le miré intensamente-"… con toda mi alma"- besé sus labios tranquilamente mientras me deslizaba delicadamente fuera de su cuerpo, un suspiro salió por nuestros labios simultáneamente, y le acomodé junto a mi cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con las tersas sábanas blancas… su respiración se fue apaciguando y le sentí relajarse hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

-"_Te amo y te necesito de una forma tal… que no dudaría en dar mi vida por ti… porque tú eres mi debilidad… Hinata…mi preciada debilidad"-._


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento la tardanza, he estado tirada en cama ya desde hace un tiempo, agradezco sus reviews, que siguen siendo un incentivo para esta historia, y agradezco el cariño. R&R! **

Entre sueños, sentí el calor de su cuerpo disminuir y, con movimientos perezosos le acerqué más a mi pecho rodeando su fina cintura, le sentí removerse un poco y en un instante sentí la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío, abrí mi ojos calmado y me encontré con el espectáculo de sus orbes albinas alumbradas por la luna de la madrugada… -"_Tan hermosa"- _al mirarle más detenidamente pude ver en sus ojos un brillo bastante peculiar, aquel mismo que había visto en ella el día de hoy en nuestra ceremonia… deseo y amor combinados con una mirada inocente y expectante .

-"¿Qué suce-"- sus labios se posaron sobre los míos necesitados, más, en el fondo de mi mente, pude notar que su calor corporal disminuía, al contrario de lo que claramente yo me esperaba encontrándonos en esta situación; Sus labios seguían demandando por los míos mientras yo le correspondía apenas, intentado mantenerme cuerdo… sabía que algo como esto sucedería, sabía que algo no estaba bien y ella también lo sentía, lo sabía por la forma desesperada en la que clamaba por que le tomase una vez más... Mis manos desesperadas buscaron sus senos y los acariciaron con esmero, comencé a corresponder a sus besos de igual manera.

-"M-Mhmm S-Sasuke-kun…p-por favor"-

Sus suplicas guiaron mi preocupación al rincón más lejano de mi mente, y supe, que debía disfrutarla ahora, en este mismo instante, sin que nada se entrometiera en mi camino. Giré nuestros cuerpos y me coloqué sobre ella, la punta de mi miembro rozando su ya húmeda intimidad, preparándole para lo que vendría y recordándome a mi mismo la sensación que estar tan cerca de mi mujer me provocaba… -_"Mi mujer"- _recargué completamente mi peso sobre ella con sumo cuidado en un intento por infundirle calor y hacerle sentir la pasión y necesidad contenidas en mi ser hacia ella por tanto tiempo.

Sus labios seguían besándome desesperados y su respiración se hacía más agitada, abandoné sus labios, separé mi rostro del suyo solo un poco aun pudiendo sentir su respiración golpear contra el mio, mis manos buscaron las suyas a los lados de su rostro, entrelacé nuestros dedos, y comencé a penetrarle lentamente, sin perder de vista su mirada, lentamente, abriéndome paso en esa cavidad que apenas me recibía por segunda vez y que aun hacía esfuerzo por amoldarse a mi hombría… -"_Deliciosa"-_

-"Tan estrecha…"- un suspiro.

-"S-Sasuke-kun… mgmm"- sus parpados amenazaron con cerrarse, pero los mantuvo abiertos a cada instante, a cada centímetro… a cada roce.

Cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella, en ese agarre visceral tan placentero, volví a unir nuestros labios, ella me besaba como si necesitase de mis besos para vivir y yo le besaba entregándole cada parte de mi ser. Comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente sintiéndole, conociéndole de nuevo como hacía algunas horas lo había hecho, comencé suavemente para después, de acuerdo a sus débiles demandas, ir aumentando la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos y el placer que nos embargaba.

-"Ahh, Sasuke-k-kun!"-

Un orgasmo suspirado de forma leve pero intenso por la forma en que su intimidad me aprisionaba de manera irracional, con unas cuantas estocadas más me retire de su cuerpo para terminar fuera de ella…

-"Debemos irnos Hinata"- mi miembro ya flácido y sensible fue tomado entre una de sus manos para después hundirse en ella de forma lenta y agonizante. –"Hi-Hinata…"- la sensibilidad de mi miembro era casi insoportable.

-"Q-Quiero s-sentirte, Sasuke-kun"-

Sus manos acariciaban el cabello que crecía en la base de mi nuca y mis manos acariciaban tranquilamente su cuerpo: sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas… tratando de proporcionarle calor, sabía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo… debía separarme de ella.

-"S-Sasuke…T-Te Amo…"- sus ojos se cerraron y me recriminé a mi mismo, debía moverme rápido. Salí de ella en un movimiento rápido pero delicado, le coloqué una yukata color marfil, rápidamente me vestí, la tomé en mis manos y salí a toda velocidad del complejo Uchiha… -"_Jamás había sido tan estúpido"- _

En una nube de humo aparecí en la oficina de la Hokage, cuando este se disipó pude ver su rostro calmado pero severo al verme con mi esposa en brazos inconsciente…

-"Sigueme"-

Se puso de pie enseguida y yo le seguí sin dudar.

-"No pensé que fueras tan temerario, conocías su condición"-

-"Hmph"-

-"Fuiste débil Uchiha, y eso puede costarle la vida…"- su mirada se volvió a mi con un brillo extraño en su rostro-"…realmente no te culpo, no creo que ni siquiera un Uchiha hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna"-

-"Tsunade"- mi tono con una advertencia implícita.

-"Colócala en esta camilla, me encargaré del resto"-

-"Trata este asunto como si no fuese de suma importancia"-

-"Basta"- se giró a verme una vez más mientras llevaba a Hinata en la camilla en dirección a la sala de emergencias.

Mi sharingan se activó en furia al notar la frialdad de la Hokage y en un instante aparecí frente a la camilla en la cuál llevaba a mi esposa, con la ira escrita en mis ojos…

-"Necesito saber que estará bien"- le miré directamente a los ojos.

-"Lo estará si me dejas hacer esto rápido Sasuke, apártate"-

Me moví mecánicamente hacia un costado observando detenidamente el cuerpo de mi mujer mientras pasaba frente mío y no pude evitar sentir que todo saldría bien al ver como su mano izquierda estaba cercana a su corazón… junto con el anillo que yo le había obsequiado...

Llevaba ya dos horas esperando respuesta sobre el estado de Hinata, las primeras luces del día comenzaban a iluminar Konohagakure y me permití a mi mismo meditar sobre lo sucedido… debía contenerme, aunque el aroma de su piel me intoxicase, su cuerpo me llamase de una forma casi salvaje, o que ella me necesitase… debía contenerme. Recuerdos sobre está noche vinieron a mi mente… la manera en que sus manos necesitadas se aferraban a mi espalda, la suavidad de su piel, sus besos, mi necesidad, la estreches con la que…-"_Basta"- _me forcé a mi mismo a detener mi línea de pensamientos –"Contente"- suspiré.

-"¿Cómo te atreves?"- esa voz la conocía perfectamente.

-"Hyuuga"-

Ni siquiera levanté mi rostro para reconocer su presencia, me limité a seguir en mi asiento en la sala de espera, mis codos sobre mis piernas, mis manos entrelazadas y mi barbilla sobre ellas… solamente pude ver sus piernas frente a mí, este hombre no iba a inmutarme ni un segundo…

-"Sabías perfectamente sobre su estado"-

-"_Como si a usted le importara un comino"- _pensé.-"Hmph"-.

-"Eres un insolente Uchiha si ella muere-"- en ese momento me puse de pie sin poder evitarlo más, sentía la furia comenzar a correr por mis venas y cuando me encontré con su rostro mi sharingan se activó recibiendo como respuesta su byakugan, estaba claro que en la última reunión que habíamos tenido quedamos en "buenos" términos pero esto era el colmo…

-"¡Basta!"-

La voz de Tsunade-sama volvió mi consciente a la realidad pero aun así no aparté mi sharingan de ese byakugan que me retaban sin remordimiento alguno.

-"Hiashi, necesito hablar con Sasuke un momento…"- me volví a mirarle en ese instante-"…arreglarán esto en otro momento"-

Pasé de largo la presencia que frente a mí se imponía y solamente me centré una vez más en conocer el estado de salud de mi esposa… Seguí en silencio a la Godaime con la mandíbula tensa y mis manos cerradas en puños dentro de las bolsas de mi pantalón… nadie podía enterarse de los sentimientos que me embargaban en ese momento mientras me dirigía al cuarto en el cuál Hinata, al parecer, había sido instalada… La Hokage se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación y se volvió a mirarme con seriedad…

-"Es cierto que yo ayudé a Hinata para esta noche, preparándola de cierta manera si lo quieres pensar así, pero, la verdad es que yo también fui descuidada puesto que estaba perfectamente enterada sobre su estado"- hizo una pausa para esperar reacción de mi parte más no hubo alguna. –"Ambos debemos ser pacientes aunque sé que es difícil pedírtelo siendo que eres un recién casado…"- mi mirada se endureció ante este comentario-"… pero ya faltan solo escasos dos meses para que se recupere, aunque, con esta recaída, tal vez un poco más"-

-"Entiendo"- giré mi rostro hacia la puerta de la habitación, impaciente.

-"Puedes entrar a verle, solo deja que duerma"-

-"Hmph"- me puse de pie frente a la puerta tomé el pomo entre mis manos y un _Gracias Tsunade-sama _ corrió por entre mis labios antes de perderme dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi…

Caminé a paso relativamente tranquilo y me encontré con la cortina que cubría, seguramente, la camilla en la cuál se encontraba Hinata –"_No seas cobarde"- _… corrí la cortina en un suave movimiento y mi corazón se congelo ante lo que vi…

-"Hinata…"-

Su piel carecía de ese rosa pálido que siempre le adornaba, su respiración era algo rápida e inconstante y sus ojos eran coronados por ojeras, aunque leves, notorias…

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- debí asumir que sentiría mi chakra, abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró con tranquilidad, más yo no podía con la culpa que me embargaba…

-"No debí-"-

-"N-No te a-arrepientas… y-yo no l-lo hago, p-por favor…"- lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus hermosas orbes opalinas y el peso en mi pecho aumentó… tomé su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha y entrelacé nuestros dedos…

-"Te queda perfecto"- observé el anillo un momento: el color plata del aro era finamente adornado con un zafiro incrustado en un rubí… como símbolo de que mi protección.-"Me pareció perfecto"-

Le miré a los ojos y pequeñas lágrimas cansadas rodaban por sus mejillas, me incliné hacia ella y las retiré con mis labios –"No llores hime..."- seguí besando su rostro-"… por supuesto que no me arrepiento, solo que fui descuidado, yo sabía perfectamente que tú-"-

-"Bésame, S-Sasuke…"-

Le miré a los ojos un momento para después sonreír de medio lado apenas… tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le miré con adoración –"Te amo, Hinata"- uní mis labios con los suyos y le besé apasionadamente en un principio para después inevitablemente recordarme el control que debía obtener… volví el beso más tranquilo para después separarme de ella no sin antes rozar sus labios una vez más, un leve sonrojo había vuelto a sus mejillas… -"_Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"- _

Escuche de pronto una respiración ahogada en sorpresa y algo metálico caer al suelo, me volví inmediatamente hacia la puerta, mi sharingan activado en acto reflejo a alguna amenaza y me encontré con unos ojos verdes mirándome sorprendidos –"Hmph"- me separé de Hinata, me erguí y mi ceño se frunció, Hinata se encogió de vergüenza por la situación en la que nos habían encontrado, más yo no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado, casi burlonamente, al ver de quién se trataba…

-"Sakura"-


	12. Chapter 12

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, ahora los capítulos serán tan frecuentes como lo fueron en un principio. Agradezco a todos su paciencia y sus reviews que siguen siendo un gran incentivo para esta historia.**

_-"Sakura"-_

Mi cuerpo se tensó debido a su presencia irritante, inoportuna y sin modales.

-"¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta Haruno?"-

Sus ojos verdes miraron al suelo y mi irritación solo pudo crecer un poco más por su comportamiento.

-"Lo siento Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, no era mi intención interrumpir…"-

Me erguí mirando el sonrojo en las mejillas de mi esposa y me separé de ella un poco no sin antes dedicarle una media sonrisa de complicidad para después, sin volverme siquiera a mirar a la molesta peli rosa, dirigirme hacia la ventana para observar el "paisaje", sabía porque ella estaba aquí, y, en orden de poder llevarme a Hinata lo antes posible, debía dejar que la ninja médico hiciera su trabajo.

-"N-No se p-preocupe S-Sakura-san…"- escuché como las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de mi mujer deslizarse para dejar su cuerpo cubierto solo por la bata a merced de Sakura, no pude evitar cerrar mis puños y esperar…

-"Dolerá un poco Hinata"- sentí el chakra emanar de su cuerpo en una cantidad casi monstruosa y tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a no hacer ni un solo movimiento, todo iría bien.

-"L-Lo sé…"-tomó aire-"…e-estoy lista"-

La respiración de Hinata se agitó levemente, sentí tensión en la habitación como si mi mujer tratara de retener gritos desesperados y no me volví hasta que uno de ellos salió por entre sus labios; En segundos me encontraba interponiéndome entre la ninja médico y mi esposa con la ira reflejada en mis ojos que miraban los ojos jade de mi excompañera de equipo…

-"Basta"-

-"Pero Sasuke-"-

-"¡He dicho Basta!"-

-"S-Sasuke-kun tranquilo…"- su delicada mano se colocó en el inicio de mi espalda-"… no es t-tan doloroso c-como antes, p-puedo soportarlo."-

La confusión inundó mi mente debido a sus palabras, ¿Tan doloroso como antes?... un momento.

-"¿A qué te refieres con "tan doloroso"?, quieres decir que…"- no pude siquiera terminar la frase, mi rostro, que se había vuelto para mirar el rostro adolorido de mi esposa se centró en la ojijade nuevamente -"Sakura"- "_explícame esto ahora"-. _

-"Sasuke-kun, este procedimiento era realizado repetidas veces al día con el doble de cantidad de chakra en el cuerpo de Hinata, por tanto doblemente doloroso, la reacción que ha tenido ella en estos momentos es porque hace ya un tiempo que no se le realizaba ningún tipo de tratamiento puesto que no había recaído"-

Sus últimas palabras me dieron de lleno en el pecho: ella había recaído y había sido por _mi culpa_... y ahora ella tenía que pasar por esto de nuevo.

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo le trataste?"- necesitaba preguntar.

-"Casi un año y diariamente"-

La mano que estaba posada en mi espalda baja estrujó un poco la tela de mi vestimenta y yo no pude más que volverme para encontrarme con sus orbes opalinas quienes recibieron mi mirada confusa con una de comprensión y afecto, sabía que solo ella podía notar el deje de arrepentimiento en mis ojos…_"Hinata"._

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí esta vez?"- pregunté con voz inmutable.

-"Podrán irse si me dejas terminar"- su mano se posó en mi hombro y me volví para encararle de nuevo-"lo prometo."-

Lo analicé por un momento y caí en cuenta de que, de no ser por Sakura, Hinata no estuviese viva, así que me convencí a mí mismo que debía confiar en ella y asentí mirándole directamente a los ojos…

-"Bien"-

Esta vez caminé detrás de ella dirigiéndome a una silla que estaba cercana a la puerta, me senté y volví a sentir la masiva cantidad de chakra en la habitación, esta vez pude controlarme, podría llevármela a casa cuando Sakura terminase y no podía sentirme más tranquilo por este hecho… esperé un tiempo y al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de mi esposa dirigí mi mirada hacia su cuerpo casi inmóvil, y, de no ser por sus delicadas manos apretando fuertemente las sábanas de la cama del hospital, me hubiese parecido que esta vez no sentía tanto dolor… más no era así.

Me puse de pie y caminé en su dirección, Sakura titubeó un poco al sentirme cerca de nuevo pero se relajó de nuevo al ver cómo me dirigía hacia el lado opuesto de la camilla quedando de pie frente a ella y tomaba la mano derecha de Hinata entre las mías, quién, al sentir mi agarre entreabrió sus ojos y me miró con el dolor clavado en su mirada albina y permití que apretara mi mano con la fuerza que necesitase mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en los suyos y perdí la noción del tiempo...

-"Listo"- la voz de mi excompañera de equipo me volvió a la realidad y seguido a eso la mano de Hinata relajó su agarre en la mía y solté un respiro que ignoraba haber contenido. –"retiraré las intravenosas y el equipo, lo has hecho bien Hinata"- el cansancio en su voz era casi tangible, más ella no lo demostró ni un momento, en ese instante reconocí que había madurado y se había vuelto muy fuerte, en contra de todo lo que yo hubiese imaginado-"si me disculpan"- con una sonrisa se volvió para retirarse pero después de unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y se volvió hacia nosotros de nuevo-"¡Lo había olvidado!, el día de la ceremonia no tuve oportunidad de decirlo debido a tanta gente, pero quiero extenderles mis felicitaciones por su unión y les deseo lo mejor, Hinata tú y Sasuke merecen ser felices"- cierta melancolía se denotaba en su voz pero sus palabras eran sinceras.

-"G-Gracias S-Sakura-san"- le agradeció mi esposa amablemente.

La peli rosa se giró de nuevo girando el pomo de la puerta…

-"Hmph..."- detuvo sus movimientos-"Gracias, Sakura"- su cabeza miró al suelo y pude ver como su cuerpo se relajaba como si mis palabras le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima, un peso que cargaba desde hacía muchos años…

-"Sé feliz, Sasuke-kun"- sus ojos esmeralda me miraron una vez más con un cariño que pude identificar como aquel que se le tiene a un preciado amigo o hermano, y entendí, que aquello que le había otorgado con mis palabras, aún sin estar completamente consciente de ello, había sido su libertad…

Mi mirada seguía aún fija en la puerta, la peli rosa se había ido ya desde hace un tiempo y sentí la calma colarse en mi cuerpo formándose una sonrisa de medio lado en mi rostro, me volví a ver a mi esposa que trataba, sin éxito alguno, de incorporarse…

-"Hinata…"- me miró y pude ver como su rostro se teñía de nuevo de ese color rosado tan característico en ella a causa de mi mirada, me incliné hacía ella y tomé sus brazos haciendo que rodeara con ellos mi cuello, la cercanía de mi rostro con el suyo le hizo enrojecer aún más, pero no me alejó, pasé mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus espalda y mi brazo derecho por debajo de sus rodillas, mirándole a los ojos levanté su cuerpo de la camilla y la sostuve firmemente entre mis brazos.-"Vamos a casa".


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por sus reviews y saludos a mis lectores fieles y a los nuevos también ah! y no olvidemos a los silenciosos :3 Les dejo el siguiente capítulo. **

**Paz: cuando Tsunade hablo con Sasuke le explicó el estado de Hinata pero espero que este capítulo te lo deje un poco más claro, gracias por tu review.**

Me sentía segura estando en sus brazos, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si él era lo que yo más quería en el mundo y aquí estábamos de nuevo: atravesando las puertas del complejo Uchiha… nuestro hogar.

-"¿S-Sasuke-kun?"-

-"¿Hmm?"-

-"D-Debes estar c-cansado y-yo uhm p-puedo caminar"- no permitiría que pensará que era débil, aunque mi cuerpo me dijese lo contrario.

-"Tonterías"- fue su simple respuesta.

-"P-Pero S-Sasuke-k-"-

-"Me agrada tenerte en mis brazos"- sus ojos me miraron pasivos y pude ver como una pequeña mueca burlona se colaba en sus labios –"¿Vas a privarme de este gusto?"- me miró con una de sus delineadas cejas arqueada y no pude evitar derretirme por dentro al admirar sus facciones perfectas.

-"N-No…"- sentí el sonrojo subir a mis mejillas y baje mi rostro evitando su mirada provocando una risa baja y corta resonar en su pecho, cuyas vibraciones recorrieron desde la punta de mis pies hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Entramos por el engawa de nuestro hogar y nos envolvió un calor familiar… estábamos en casa.

-"Hinata"-

-"¿S-Sí?"-

-"¿Deseas ir a descansar?, ¿Te sientes mejor?"-

Su preocupación me hizo sentir aquel calor interno que sólo el provocaba en mí y su mirada azabache me recordó lo mucho que le amaba.

-"C-Creo que…uhm"-

-"Dime"-

-"¿P-Podríamos ir al jardín u-un rato?"-

Me miró un momento para después asentir levemente.

-"Claro"-

Cruzamos el pasillo principal de la casa, con una de mis manos deslicé el shoji, el olor de las flores de cerezo me pegó de lleno y no pude evitar dejar escapar una risilla por entre mis labios para después sentir su agarre apretarse un poco más alrededor de mi cuerpo, antes de que pudiera voltear a verle salió por el engawa y en un momento pude sentir el pasto bajo mi cuerpo, solté su cuello despacio… no podía ver su rostro y supe que algo no iba bien.

-"S-Sasuke-kun"- él se encontraba a mí costado con solo una rodilla apoyada en el césped y la otra doblada sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, miraba al suelo y entonces entendí lo que sucedía… -_"Sasuke"-_

-"V-Ven aquí…"- tomé la mano que descansaba en el césped y le atraje hacia mi hasta que quedó sentado a mi lado. Con ambas manos volví su rostro, no me detuve siquiera a mirar su expresión y le besé, algo en él se encendió y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, no pude evitar el gemido que se escapó por entre mis labios, su cuerpo se inclinaba lentamente sobre el mío y caímos recostados en la hierba, él sobre mí y yo ni siquiera pensé en detenerle, sus manos no me acariciaban pero sus labios me besaban desesperados, sabía que él quería detenerse pero yo…

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca cuando se separó abruptamente de mí, quedando sentado de nuevo.

-"Los cerezos están floreciendo hermosos este año…"-

-"Uhm, s-si son h-hermosos…"-

Me miró de nuevo y la necesidad era tangible en sus ojos, así como también lo era en los míos.

-"Vamos a descansar"-

Se puso de pie y me ofreció una mano para levantarme la cuál tomé con gusto pero, al tratar de incorporarme mis piernas flaquearon más sus brazos me sostuvieron firmemente.

-"Tómalo con calma, la fuerza regresará de a poco"-

-"H-Hai"-

-"Vamos"-

Tomó mi mano derecha en la suya y su mano izquierda rodeó mi cintura como soporte, caminamos lentamente lo cual le agradecía en sobre manera, después de todo Sakura-san tenía razón ya hacía un tiempo que no recibía este tipo de tratamiento y de verdad era muy, uhm, molesto.

-"Tsunade dijo que te recuperarías en un par de meses"-

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento debido a la impresión.

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Sí"-

-"¿T-Totalmente?"-

-"Así parece"-

Miré su expresión tranquila y le abracé frenéticamente rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura levantándome del suelo y levante mi rostro de la hendidura entre su cuello y su hombro y le miré con alegría…

-"P-Podré c-curarme"- le dije con una sonrisa

-"Lo sé"- su expresión era tranquila.

-"S-Soy muy feliz"- volví a posar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-"También yo lo soy"-

Seguimos caminando hacia la habitación y esa sonrisa ligera y resonante en su pecho se hizo presente de nuevo… me gustaba escucharle reír. Cuando me colocó en el suelo me volví me detuve en seco al mirar el futón con sábanas aún revueltas y sentí el calor subir a mi rostro al recordar lo que apenas hacía horas había sucedido.

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- rodeó mi cintura por detrás de mí y en un acto reflejo sumí el estómago, nunca había sido totalmente plana como las demás y me daba algo de vergüenza.

-"No hagas eso"- solté el aire de mis pulmones y volví a relajarme –"Eres perfecta"-

Una risilla salió por mis labios seguida por un leve gemido cuando sentí la boca de mi esposo besar la curva entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-"Qué te parece…"- su voz era un susurro grave y excitante –"…si tomamos un baño"-

-"¿J-Juntos?"- mi mente se nublaba de a poco.

-"Por supuesto, después de todo eres mi mujer, ¿No es verdad?"-

-"¡C-Claro que l-lo soy!"- me giré para verle con un poco de enojo ¡Por supuesto que soy su esposa!, su dedo índice toco mi mejilla inflada por el "enojo" y me miró divertido.

-"Entonces la espero en las termas Sra. Uchiha"- plantó un pequeño beso en mi frente y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño dejándome ahí de pie.

-"¡S-Sasuke-kun!"- me dirigí con cuidado hacia donde se encontraba y abrí la puerta de un solo movimiento -"!Sas-"- _"Oh Kami-sama"-_

Su espalda desnuda me recibió en toda su gloria y olvidé lo que iba a decir o el motivo de mi enojo, el vapor le envolvía y su cuerpo era cubierto por el agua solo hasta la cintura, me miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo y su voz provocó un escalofrío en mi columna.

-"¿Vas a venir?"-

Este hombre es mi perdición… comencé a desvestirme, él no me miraba, volví mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda y me encontré con mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y me sonrojé en demasía ante lo que vi: mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por pequeñas marcas moradas, mis senos, parte de mi abdomen e incluso mis costados y entonces no pude evitar recordar cómo habían aparecido en mi cuerpo, o, mejor dicho, que los había provocado… sus labios me habían besado fervientemente, sus fuertes manos me habían sujetado y aferrado a su cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a viajar por cada una de estas marcas y las sensaciones aumentaron…

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- un suspiro.

-"Dime"- escuché su voz en mi oído y salí de mi ensoñación para enfocar mis ojos y encontrarle de pie detrás de mí con sus manos sobre las mías las cuales se encontraban sobre mi abdomen, sus ojos me miraban fijamente a través del espejo y nuestras respiraciones de volvían más agitadas… perdí todo buen juicio, tomé sus manos y las posé sobre mis senos…

-"Hinata…"-

-"N-No s-sé… y-yo… d-deseo esto…"-

-"No podemos"- a pesar de sus palabras sus manos se cerraron sobre mis senos apretándolos levemente… acariciándolos.

-"! Ah S-Sasuke!"-

-"Hinata"-

Sus manos dejaron de acariciarme y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, cuando se acercó para hacerlo, pude sentir su torso húmedo pegado a mi espalda.

-"Vamos ven conmigo al agua"-

Tomó mi mano y me guio con él al agua, pensar se había vuelto una tarea completamente imposible.

Sentí el agua tocar mis pies para después envolverme casi hasta el cuello, más lo que me hizo falta fue el tacto de la mano de mi esposo.

-"Estás algo distraída Hinata, ¿Te sientes bien?"-

Le miré frente a mí y por fin volví a pensar racionalmente, ¿Qué me sucedía?, apenas y me había tocado y logró enloquecerme de esa manera…

-"E-Estoy b-bien"-

Me miró con una media sonrisa en sus labios y con un deje de orgullo en su mirar, momento… ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito!...

-"¡B-Baka!"- crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho pero él se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros para después besarme intensamente…

-"Dos meses _**Hime**_"-


	14. Chapter 14

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco sus reviews :).**

El sonido de un repiqueteo en mi ventana me hizo despertar, cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que aún no había amanecido. Sentí un leve movimiento a mi lado y al girar mi rostro una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver a mi mujer profundamente dormida a mi lado.

-"Mi mujer"- susurré.

El insistente repiqueteo se hizo presente una vez más y me levanté del futón lentamente para no interrumpir el sueño de mi esposa.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana y la abrí encontrándome con mi halcón Anbu, que, obviamente, cargaba con un pergamino atado a su para derecha. _–"Máldita sea"- _tomé el pergamino y quité las protecciones de cuero de las patas y el pico de Kasai y decidí salir de la habitación dirigiéndome a mi estudio, me senté en mi escritorio y abrí el mensaje que me había sido enviado:

_Capitán Anbu. Misión Rango S. Objetivos vivos. Escuadrón de 4 Anbu a su cargo. Parten al alba. Duración de la misión: indefinido._

_-"¿Indefinido?"-_ di la vuelta al pergamino y ahí se leía una nota personal de Tsunade.

_Necesito que seas tú. Tsunade._

-"¡¿Cómo se atreve!?"- golpeé con mi puño el escritorio –"Esto es todo"-

Use el jutsu de transportación y me encontré frente al escritorio de la Hokage quien se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-"_Esto es el colmo"-"_Tsunade-sama"- hablé lo suficientemente fuerte y claro para que la Hokage levantase su rostro de la madera y me mirara con una cara de muy pocos amigos… no pudo importarme menos.

-"Uchiha"- su puño golpeó el roble provocando que astillas saltaran por la oficina más mi molestia no era menor que la de ella.

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- tomé el pergamino que me había enviado y lo puse sobre el escritorio. –"Deseo estar con ella y usted me manda lejos por tiempo indefinido clamando ser yo el único que puede realizar esta misión"-

-"Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto"-

-"¡Tsunade!"-

-"Basta ya Uchiha, ve a prepárate faltan pocas horas para el amanecer"-

Ya no pude decir nada más, después de todo ella era la Hokage y yo le debía respeto, claro que si hubiese sido el dobe le hubiera destazado.

-"Permiso, Tsunade-sama, me retiro"- hice una leve reverencia y me incorporé para invocar el jutsu de transportación.

-"Ah y Uchiha"- mis ojos, que se habían cerrado en concentración, se abrieron para mirarle de nuevo –"La próxima vez que vengas a mi oficina aparece un poco más presentable"-"_Oh claro"- _solo traía puestos mis pantalones de dormir.

-"Hmph"- invoqué el jutsu y salí de ahí.

-"Vaya que Hinata se ha sacado la lotería"- fue lo último que dijo la Hokage para volver a caer dormida en el escritoria.

Aparecí de nuevo en mi oficina y sentí un leve sonrojo brotar en mis mejillas –"Vieja sin vergüenza"- susurré.

-"¿S-Sasuke-kun?"- me volví para encontrarle de pie en la entrada del estudio, su largo cabello estaba algo desordenado, la parte de arriba de mis pijamas con los primeros botones abiertos y sus ojos algo llorosos por el sueño, tuve que clavar mis dedos en el respaldo de la silla de escritorio para no saltar sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

-"¿E-Esta todo b-bien?, vi a Kasai e-en la ventana a-así que-"-

-"Tengo que irme"-

Sus ojos albinos me miraron con entendimiento y solamente atinó a preguntarme por cuanto tiempo me iría.

-"El tiempo de la misión es indefinido"-

Su rostro se entristeció y no pude evitar sentir presión en mi pecho.

-"Hinata"- estiré una mano hacia ella en ademán de hacer algo para hacerle sentir mejor pero su rostro se iluminó de nuevo y me miró directamente a los ojos… yo no había podido moverme ni un centímetro, sin embargo ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo me perdí en sus ojos…

-"S-Sasuke-kun"-

Cuando volví a entrar en razón me encontraba sentado en la silla de escritorio con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí –_"Kami-sama"- _

-"E-Entiendo q-que tengas q-que irte"- mientras decía esto ella comenzaba a desabotonar la pijama y dejo a mi alcance la hermosa vista de sus senos, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las colocó en sus costados… yo no podía dejar de mirar su rostro.

-"Hinata…"- mis manos se aferraron a su piel en un intento por contenerme –"…no podemos hacer esto"- la sola vista que se encontraba ante mí era suficiente para que la razón fuera solo un vago recuerdo para mí, el tacto de su piel cálida hacia que mi temperatura se elevara…

-"S-Solo quiero s-sentirte"-

Removió completamente la tela de su cuerpo y se acomodó un poco mejor sobre mi regazo provocando que nuestras intimidades se rozaran… me sentía idiotizado, tomé sus caderas entre mis manos y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pego su cuerpo a mi torso desnudo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron creando un roce exquisito y una atmósfera pacífica. Mis manos sucumbieron al toque tan íntimo que ella me proporcionaba y comencé a acariciar su espalda tranquilamente, sus músculos se contraían a cada roce de mis manos ásperas y sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse contra mí en un lento vaivén, la fina tela de sus bragas y la delgada tela de mis pantalones dejaban que el contacto fuera más placentero… le tomé de la cintura y me puse de pie para recostarla en el escritorio, la visión de su cuerpo era más de lo que podía soportar… una invitación al pecado.

-"Eres tan hermosa Hinata"-

Mis manos comenzaron a viajar por un camino invisible en su cuerpo pero que sin embargo yo recordaba perfectamente: sus finos hombros, su clavícula, sus hermosos senos, su cintura delineada, su abdomen torneado y femenino, sus caderas de mujer y sus largas piernas. No pude evitar el ansia que comenzó a carcomerme al no saber por cuanto tiempo estaría ledos de ella, pero, cuando mi mente volvía lentamente a la realidad sus manos acariciando mis brazos, que se encontraban apoyando mi peso a cada uno de sus costados, volvieron a llevarme a ese mundo en el que, aunque solo fuera por ahora, nos encontrábamos solo ella y yo.

Sus finos dedos delineaban cada músculo, cada cicatriz y, cuando se encontraron con mi tatuaje Anbu sus labios se unieron a la caricia al incorporar ella su cuerpo para quedar frente al mío.

-"T-Te extrañaré t-tanto"- sus ojos me miraron de nuevo y yo no pude más que inclinar mi cabeza para besarle lenta pero necesitadamente, tratando de alargar cada minuto que me quedaba con ella, está por demás agregar que había tomado todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla ahí en ese maldito escritorio. Cuando nos separamos nos abrazamos tranquilamente y pude sentir como un pequeño temblor recorría su espalda así que le solté un momento y volví a poner sobre su cuerpo la tela que antes le cubría, ella se dejó hacer mientras yo abrochaba los botones privándome a mí mismo de la belleza de su cuerpo… ya casi era hora de irme.

Coloqué un beso en su frente y ella rio… adoraba oírla reír.

-"Haré todo lo posible por regresar pronto"-

-"L-Lo sé"-

-"Vamos a la habitación tengo que prepararme"- mi voz era neutral, ella no tenía idea de todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, sabía mi deber.

-"H-Hai"-

Caminamos juntos a la habitación y, después de que ella me diera una mochila de nuestro vestidor comencé a guardar mis cosas mientras ella abandonaba el cuarto.

Guardé todo lo necesario: uniformes extra y varias toallas, del baño tomé vendas y medicina para después dirigirme al cuarto de armamento donde tome varios shuriken, kunai y senbon los cuáles guarde en el porta kunai, tome un par de kodachis de la pared y los coloqué sobre la mesa también, puse mi mochila en la mesa y me agaché para tomar de debajo de la mesa un largo estuche de madera en el cuál, por supuesto, se encontraba mi katana. Lo abrí e inspeccioné el estado en el que se encontraba: afilada y limpia, lista para usarse.

Dejé todo listo sobre la mesa y volví a mi habitación, tomé una ducha rápida esta vez en la regadera, para después comenzar a vestirme con mi uniforme Anbu, ajusté la armadura a mi pecho y antebrazos, tome a Kasai en mi antebrazo y le puse los protectores de cuero de nuevo para después abrir la ventana haciéndole emprender el vuelo, me dirigí de nuevo a la armería para ponerme mi equipo. Coloqué los porta kunai en mis piernas y mi cintura, ambos kodachi en mi espalda y mi katana en su funda atada a mi cintura, tome mi mochila en una mano y salí al pasillo dirigiéndome a la puerta principal dejé mi mochila en la mesa de la entrada junto a mi máscara y me encaminé a la cocina donde sabía que ella estaría y por supuesto allí se encontraba preparándome algo para el camino –"_Onigiri"-._

Miré por la ventana de la cocina y me di cuenta que casi estaba a punto de amanecer y debía reportarme con Tsunade-sama.

-"Debo irme"-

-"S-Si claro, ya e-está listo"-

Me paso una caja de almuerzo con una nota que decía _**Vuelve pronto. Te amo. Hinata. **_Y al notar que la leía su rostro se tornó de un rojo carmesí y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como si quisiera preguntarme algo.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Uhm y-yo solo m-me preguntaba…"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"C-cuál podría s-ser tu comida f-favorita"- me sonrió tiernamente apenada.

Le miré suavemente.

-"Los tomates son mi comida favorita"- mi miró como si le hubiese dicho algo extraordinario para después agradecérmelo.

-"Bien debo irme"- me volví hacia la entrada y guardé la caja junto con la nota en mi mochila, tomé la capucha Anbu que se encontraba en el perchero y la dejé caer sobre mis hombros cerrándola en mi cuello… todo estaba listo.

Hinata se encontraba de pie detrás de mí y en un movimiento me gire y le tomé entre mis brazos aspirando su dulce aroma a jazmines y lavanda.

-"Regresaré pronto"- besé sus labios con ternura para después encaminarme a la salida, tomé mi mochila y mi máscara Anbu saliendo por el engawa principal hacia el jardín frontal pero antes de colocar la máscara con forma de halcón en mi rostro giré mi cuerpo volviéndome hacia ella…

-"Tú también eres una de mis comidas favoritas Hinata y espero darme un festín cuando vuelva"-

Un gritillo de vergüenza salió por sus labios y su rostro mostraba un bochorno muy tentador.

-"Hasta pronto"- sonreí de medio lado y coloqué mi máscara en su lugar dirigiéndome a toda velocidad a la torre Hokage no sin antes ordenar a los guardias del complejo que le cuidaran.

Minutos después me encontré en la oficina de la Hokage y solo segundos después el escuadrón que se me había sido asignado llegó también solo que había 6 Anbu no 4. –_"Algo no anda bien"-._

Cuando estuvimos todos de pie frente al escritorio de la Godaime nos pidió descubrir nuestros rostros lo cual hicimos simultáneamente, miré de reojo a mis acompañantes y me encontré con rostros muy conocidos: Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Sakura y el dobe. –"_Interesante"-_

-"La importancia de que esta misión sea llevada a cabo con éxito es imperante, por eso he añadido 2 personas más al escuadrón"- nos miró a cada uno seriamente para después fijar su mirada en mí.

-"Los objetivos son viejos amigos tuyos Sasuke, creaciones y aliados de Orochimaru que no están conformes con su muerte, por eso eres el líder de escuadrón, confío en que sabrás lidiar con ellos"-

-"Hmph"-"_Será divertido"-_

-"En cuanto al objetivo de la misión que inicialmente era traerlos vivos ha cambiado, extermínenlos, solo hace falta uno de ellos para conseguir la información que necesitamos. ¿Entendido?"-

-"Entendido"- fue la respuesta múltiple.

-"Perfecto, pueden irse"-

Desaparecimos en una nube de humo teniendo en claro lo que debíamos hacer… exterminar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por el apoyo que han mostrado. **

Nos detuvimos después de haber viajado todo el día y montamos el campamento, yo me encontraba sentado junto al fuego analizando unos mapas con la estrategia que debíamos seguir. –"_Ellos se encuentran cerca del país de la lluvia así que el clima puede jugar como carta a nuestro favor si sabemos cómo manejarlo"-. _Sakura se encontraba a mi lado mirando distraídamente a una dirección en particular, cuando, de reojo, seguí su mirada me encontré nada más y nada menos que con el Hyuuga quien se encontraba ajustando las vendas de sus brazos, su mirada se distrajo de lo que hacía para fijarse en los ojos jade de mi compañera quien, con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, desvió su mirada de la del genio. _–"Vaya"-._

-"Hyuuga, acércate un momento"- el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó para después fingir estar ocupada buscando algo en su mochila. _–"Hmph"-._

-"¿En qué puedo servirte?"- bien, era hora de olvidarme de las cosas triviales y enfocarme en lo importante.

-"Necesito que registres el perímetro, plantearé la estrategia a seguir"-

-"Enseguida"- las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron presentes y llegó a mí un flashazo de cabello negro azulado, mejillas rosas y terna sonrisa.-"El perímetro es seguro en 10 km a la redonda"- la voz del Hyuuga atrajo mi atención de nuevo.

-"Sakura, reúne a todos"-

-"Hai"-

En poco menos de un minuto todos se encontraban reunidos frente al mapa que había desplegado en el suelo.

-"Bien, ¿Neji?"-

-"Los campamentos del enemigo están situados aquí, aquí y aquí"- el ojiblanco señaló los puntos en el mapa.

-"Perfecto"- ya tenía un plan formulado, así que sería relativamente sencillo, así que comencé a asignar sus puestos.

-"sakura, si uno de nosotros cae herido o presenta alguna falta de estamina debe ser atendido a la brevedad, la característica más propia del enemigo es una energía casi inagotable"-

-"Claro"-

-"En las líneas de infiltración Neji y Shikamaru, la inmovilización será s trabajo también"- las habilidades del puño suave del Hyuuga serán perfectas para esta última tarea junto con el jutsu de sombras del Nara.

-"Problemático"- y -"Perfecto"- fueron las respuestas que recibí.

-"Kiba, tú te encargarás del rastreo y posición del enemigo"-

-"Ha!, considéralo hecho"-

-"Bien, Naruto y Lee serán nuestra fuerza bruta, esto te incluye a ti Sakura pero solo si es necesario"- pude ver una vena de molestia en la frente de la peli rosa… aún me encantaba hacerle enfurecer. El jutsu de clones de sombra del dobe sería conveniente y el taijutsu de Lee aseguraban, junto con todas las demás posiciones, el éxito de la misión.

-"¡¿Y tú que teme?!"-

-"¡Cállate dobe!"- después de dedicarnos una mirada "asesina" proseguí. –"Les proporcionaré toda la información que pueda sobre cada una de estas… criaturas, consideren los puestos que les acabo de asignar como una mera estrategia. Todos deben asesinar a quien se interponga en su camino"-

-"¿Y en cuanto al sobreviviente?"- preguntó el Nara.

-"Déjenmelo a mí"- volví a mirar el mapa –"atacaremos los campamentos uno por uno rápida y eficazmente"-

-"Claro"- los mire a todos asentir firmemente. Tomé en mapa y lo arrojé al fuegp.

-"Bien, partimos al alba"-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-"Oh Kami"- la sensación era insoportable- "Maldita sea"- un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre y sabía que pronto terminaría, bese sus senos con desesperación mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuerpo clavando sus uñas en mi espalda lo que no hizo más que excitarme aún más de lo que ya me encontraba.

-"T-Te Amo t-tanto, t-tanto"- esta vez su voz no era cortada por ese tartamudear tan característico de ella si no por la brusquedad de mis movimientos al entrar y salir de ella para proporcionar el placer deseado. Necesitaba de cada fibra de sus ser y cada milímetro de mi ser yo le proporcionaba, estaba tan estrecha alrededor de mí, que casi perdí la cordura. Uní mis labios con los suyos tragándome sus gemidos ahogados. –"_Le amo tanto"-._

-"Mghm, H-Hinata"- mi voz incontrolable por el placer contenido.

-"S-Sasuke-kun"- mi nombre salió por entre sus labios como un sensual gemido, su cavidad me albergaba en un agarre visceral y de un momento a otro todo se tornó blanco.

_-"Hmph"- _había sido solo un sueño.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con las primeras luces del amanecer filtrándose por la tela de mi tienda.

_-"Casi es hora"- _sin embargo me permití unos momentos más de tranquilidad y mi mente comenzó a vagar inevitablemente hacía ella… instantáneamente me incorporé con el ansía clavada en mi pecho profundamente y negándose a moverse ni un solo centímetro, así que me encontré listo para partir en pocos minutos, salí de mi tienda mirando fijamente el sol naciente.

-"Despierten"- me volví hacia las tiendas de mis compañeros y cada uno de ellos ya se encontraba fuera de su tienda con el armadura lista y la capa sobre sus hombros.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se coló en mi rostro la cuál cubrí casi inmediatamente con mi máscara de halcón… provocando el mismo movimiento en mis compañeros.

_-"Llegó la hora"- _"Adelante, sin descanso hasta el enemigo"- y, como sombras aún nocturnas nos movimos en los rayos del amanecer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Escuché el sonido del shoji principal deslizándose pero yo sabía que no era él.

-"Ohaio Hinata-sama"-

-"Ohaio T-Tomoe-san"-

-"Sasuke-sama no ha vuelto, ¿Cierto?"-

-"N-No"- en realidad me encontraba tranquila él me había prometido que volvería y yo no tenía por qué temer. A casi un mes de su partida mi estado físico ya había mejorado bastante Tsunade-sama me atendía personalmente lo cual agradecía profundamente aunque me apenaba bastante distraerla de su labor como Hokage.

-"_No seas tonta, cuando Sasuke regrese ya estarás en óptimas condiciones"- _habían sido sus palabras y por eso yo me había mantenido esperanzada.

-"¿T-Tomoe-san?"- me puse de pie, puesto que me encontraba sentada en el jardín y me volví hacia ella.

-"¿Si Hinata-sama?"-

-"¿Q-Qué te p-parece si h-hacemos r-rollos de canela?"-

-"Claro Hinata-sama"- la sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoe me recordaba en cierta forma la sonrisa de mi madre.

-"Y c-cuando terminemos m-me gustaría que me a-acompañaras a v-visitar a alguien"-

-"Por supuesto"-

-"B-Bien, ¡V-Vamos!"-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-"¡No se retrasen!"- grité a todo pulmón detrás de mí máscara de halcón.

-"Necesitamos entrar al bosque de nuevo para encontrar una mejor posición"- La voz del Nara llegó a mis oídos.

-"Siguen detrás de nosotros, al menos un kilómetro"- dijo el Hyuuga.

-"Y se acercan, puedo olerlos"- habló el Inuzuka mientras seguíamos a toda velocidad en campo abierto, el bosque estaba ya a escasos metros.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?"-

-"Sigue inconciente"- me indicó Lee quien cargaba sobre su hombro a Naruto.

-"Sakura, ¿Cómo están sus heridas?"-

-"Con mi chakra en conjunto con el del Kyuubi sanarán rápidamente, solo necesito unos minutos"-.

-"Bien, Hyuuga busca un refugio"-

Unos segundos después, ya nos encontrábamos en el bosque.

-"Al este. 20 metros."-

-"Todos conmigo"- cambiamos de dirección y minutos después entramos todos a la cueva que Neji había encontrado.

-"Descansen un poco"- me senté en la fría roca, llevábamos ya poco más de un mes usando nuestro chakra y fuerza física casi sin parar. –"Sakura, haz lo que tengas que hacer"-

-"Claro, Lee acuesta aquí a Naruto por favor"- sentí el chakra de la peli rosa en el ambiente y me volví al Hyuuga para indicarle que vigilara la proximidad del enemigo pero le vi frotando sus sienes con sus dedos, así que cambie de opinión.

-"Inuzuka, mantente alerta"-

-"Hecho"-

-"Sasuke"-

-"¿Qué sucede Sakura?"-

-"Ya curé las heridas de Naruto solo debemos esperar a que regrese en sí"-

-"Bien"- sentí su chakra un momento y pude apreciar que lo había reservado bastante bien. –"Encárgate de los demás"- mis ojos guiaron su mirada hacia el Hyuuga y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Cerré mis ojos para que descansaran un poco, igual que Neji, había usado demasiado mi kekei gengkai.

-"Neji-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?"-

-"Estoy bien Sakura-san, solo son mis ojos"-

-"¿Me permite?"- abrí mis ojos para observarles con mi visión periférica, discretamente. Un raro hábito recientemente adquirido.

-"Por supuesto"- Sakura toso las manos pálidas del genio y las alejó de su rostro para sustituirlas con las suyas y el chakra verde comenzó a emanar de sus ellas hacia el genio quien le miraba directamente mientras los ojos jade de mi compañera se cerraban en concentración.

Pasados unos minutos el flujo de chakra había parado pero ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro.

-Sakura-san"- el Hyuuga pareció darse cuenta de que les observaba. –"_Hmph"- _

-"¡Oh Kami! Neji-san lo siento"-

-"No se preocupe"-

-"Y-Yo-"-

-"¿¡Dónde estoy dattebayo!?"-

-"¡Naruto cállate!"- maldito dobe escandaloso.

-"¡Nos encontraron!"- dijo el Inuzuka.

-"Bien escuchen, sólo son el último campamento, hagámoslo rápido."-

-"¡Vamos compañeros enciendan la llama de la juventud!"-

-"Todos colóquense las máscaras"- nos recordó Sakura.

-"¡Acabemos con ellos dattebayo!"-

-"_Hmph bien"-_"Ahora. Conmigo."- todos se colocaron en formación junto a mi. _–"Hinata"-_"Vayamos a casa"-.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaba realmente nerviosa al encontrarme aquí, aun así hice sonar la campanilla de la entrada y esperé a que atendieran, Tomoe, quién se encontraba a mi lado, también se notaba nerviosa, por eso le dirigí una sonrisa tratando de infringirle la confianza de la que yo misma carecía; Mientras tanto la gran puerta de madera se abrió ante nosotras y el ama de llaves salió a recibirnos.

-"Ohaio"- dijo esto con una reverencia para después erguirse y posar su mirada, ahora atónita sobre mi rostro.

-¡Hinata-sama", es decir, Uchiha-sama"- una nerviosa reverencia se mostraba ante mí y yo no pude más que avergonzarme

-"N-No Hiroko-san, p-puedes llamarme Hinata si lo d-deseas, n-no hace falta tanta c-ceremonia, p-por favor"-

-"Oh Hinata-sama pase por favor, le avisaré a su padre enseguida"-

-"N-no Hiroko-san no será n-necesario, he v-venido a v-visitar a Hanabi-chan"-

-"Ah sí claro, se encuentra en el dojo, sígame por favor"-

-"V-Vamos Tomoe-san"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_-"Byakugan"- _"¡Chidori"-

-"¡Basta Sasuke!"- escuché la vos de la ninja médico a lo lejos.

-"Aléjense todos"- tomé a uno de nuestros enemigos y lo arrojé en dirección del Nara después de noquearlo.

-"El será nuestro informante, repliéguense, yo terminaré esto"-

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a irse mientras yo aún encaraba a cuatro enemigos, mis pulmones ardían, mis ojos derramaban sangre y mi cuerpo tenía múltiples quemaduras debido al chidori más aún podía moverme así que les derrotaría. Con un último esfuerzo les miré con mi rojizo sharingan por entre la sangre acumulada en las comisuras de mis ojos y supe que sería sencillo… un último golpe.

_-"Hinata"-_"¡Chidori!"- me moví como un relámpago hacia mis enemigos pero mi sharingan me dejaba ver todo claramente así que cuando atravesé el cuerpo del último de mis adversarios y un dolor agudo atravesó mis sienes, pude ver a lo lejos un destello en rosa antes de que todo se volviera negro lentamente para después sentir como mi cuerpo golpeaba de lleno contra el suelo, comencé a perder la conciencia mientras a mis oídos se colaba una ligera voz que debía ser a de Sakura más también deje de oírle… una imagen se coló en mi mente: una hermosa niña pequeña de ojos negros, piel pálida y cabello ébano azulado. –"_No puede ser"- _y, antes de caer del todo en el abismo logré caer en cuenta de algo… todo se había vuelto negro… más yo no había cerrado mis ojos.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hola!, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, me gustaria que me dejaran sus opiniones en los reviews que siguen siendo un gran incentivo para esta historia y un saludo a mis lectores silenciosos. _**

Lo primero que escuché a mí alrededor al recobrar la conciencia fue un sonido insistente, agudo y constante, un olor a metal llenó mis fosas nasales combinado con el olor a limpio. Comencé a concentrarme un poco más y sentí bajo mi cuerpo algo acolchonado que pude reconocer como una cama, agudice un poco más mi sentido del tacto y pude sentir en mis manos varios cables y vendajes _–"Debe ser un hospital"- _más cuando traté de abrir mis ojos no pude en realidad hacerlo porque algo les cubría –"_Una venda"-_

-"Hmph"-

-"Vaya, ya despertaste"- reconocí esa voz de inmediato.

-"Tsunade"- traté de incorporarme pero un dolor punzante e insoportable en mi cabeza no me lo permitió. Sentí unas manos sobre mi pecho sosteniéndome para evitar que me moviera.

-"Debes tomarlo con calma"-

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- traté de recordar cómo era que había regresado a la aldea pero me fue imposible más volviero recuerdos sobre la última batalla que había sostenido: la aniquilación, el dolor insoportable en mis sienes, la voz de Sakura y el reflejo en rosa seguido por la obscuridad… -"_No puede ser"- _

-"Explícamelo todo ahora"- mi voz era tranquila pero demandante, recordaba que era la Hokage a quien me dirigía.

-"Derrotaron a todos los enemigos"-

-"Eso ya lo sé"-

-"Tu escuadrón está bien en general solo heridas menores y pérdida de chakra, pero tú regresaste mal herido, o mejor dicho en mal estado puesto que no fue un enemigo quien causo tus heridas sino-"-

-"Yo mismo"-

-"Así es"- le oí tomar un respiro hondo y siguió hablando –"tus manos estaban severamente quemadas debido al uso excesivo del chidori así como partes esporádicas en tu cuerpo, no fueron fáciles de sanar pero ya casi lo están por completo"-. No emití sonido alguno, ella sabía lo que deseaba oír quería que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto, así que aclaró su garganta y prosiguió –"Usaste demasiado el sharingan, tus ojos sangraban cuando llegaste y…"-

-"¿Y?"-

-"Escucha Sasuke-"-

-"Solo dilo Tsunade"-

-"Has perdido la vista"-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-"¿N-Naruto k-kun?"- me sorprendí al ver al rubio en la entrada del distrito Uchiha cuando salí después de que Tomoe-san me avisara que había alguien en la puerta buscándome, y cuando le vi a él temí lo peor más me mantuve serena.

-"Hinata"- su cabeza se inclinó en dirección mía y yo hice lo mismo a modo de saludo.

-"N-Naruto k-kun, ¿Qué t-te trae p-por-"-

-"Han vuelto"-

Habían transcurrido 2 meses y medio así que no podía creerlo.

-"V-Vuelto…"- entonces sentí que mi corazón se alegraba _–"Sasuke-kun ha vuelto"- _"¡Oh N-Naruto-kun que a-alegría!"- no pude evitar la sonrisa que se coló en mis labios pero cuando volvía mirar el rostro del ojiazul, toda mi alegría se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

-"¿Q-Qué sucede N-Naruto-kun?"- su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que les caracterizaba aquel que me había enamorado hace un par de años.

-"Hinata yo…"- podía ver que estaba indeciso, como si las palabras que apropiadas no llegaran a su mente.

-"N-Naruto kun…"- tomé su mano derecha entre las mías y le miré tratando de infundirle la tranquilidad que su misma presencia amenazaba con arrebatarme. Su otra mano se posó sobre las mías y me miro esta vez con decisión.

"Sasuke está herido Hinata"- habló lentamente, como si estuviese pensando cada una de las sílabas que salían por entre sus labios por temor a mi reacción.

-"¿E-Es muy g-grave?"- mi pregunta fue apenas audible.

-"No podría decirlo"-

-"¿P-Puedo ir a v-verle?"- mis palabras eran aún más quebrantadas por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos.

-"Claro"- me acercó a su cuerpo con ambos brazos y sentí su pecho contra mi mejilla, aferraba mi cuerpo al suyo con fuerza pero delicadamente a la vez. Sabía que quería decirme algo pero en lugar de eso en un instante nos rodeaba una nube de humo y, cuando se disipó, nos encontrábamos en los pasillos del hospital de Konoha.

-"Todo estará bien Hinata-chan"-

-"N-Naruto…"- se separó de mí y me sonrió, me puse de puntillas y coloqué un beso en su bronceada mejilla. –"A-Arigato"-. Me alejé de él dirigiéndome a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sasuke-kun después de que el rubio me indicara hacia donde debía ir.

_-"Renuncié a ti para que el teme fuera feliz Hinata, pero espero que tú también lo seas… con eso me será suficiente"- _una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraba más allí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un suave golpecito se escuchó en la puerta alertando a los dos ocupantes.

-"Adelante"- se escuchó la voz de la rubia sannin.

El pomo de la puerta giró y esta se abrió ligeramente dando paso a una cabellera de ébano azulado y unos ojos albinos de mirada tímida pero curiosa.

-"Oh Hinata, pasa por favor"- ante la mención del nombre de su mujer el pelinegro se tensó un poco más, por el contrario, su corazón daba un vuelco por saberle tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

-"S-Sumimasen T-Tsunade-sama n-no quise i-importunar"- su tartamudeo más evidente debido a la presencia del pelinegro, porque aunque la cortina que rodeaba la cama del hospital solo le permitía ver las piernas de su esposo, su mera presencia bastaba para que se portara como una chiquilla.

-"No te preocupes Hinata, acércate, solo terminaba de darle su diagnóstico a Sasuke"-

La peliazul se acercó con pasos lentos tratando de arreglar la tela de su vestido azul marino con manos nerviosas y rogándole a los dioses verse, por lo menos, presentable.

Entrelazó sus dedos nerciosa y colocó la mejor de sus sonrisas en su rostro más cuando al fin cruzó la cortina su andar se detuvo al instante sorprendida al ver el estado de su esposo que yacía quieto en la cama.

Cuando la rubia percibió el desconcierto de la joven Hyuuga le tomó por los hombros brindándole seguridad.

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- su voz sonaba. Aunque temerosa, alegre por verle de nuevo.

-"Hinata"- la chica no pudo evitar el temblor que recorrió su espalda al ver como el chico, al reaccionar a su voz, trataba de incorporarse estirando su mano izquierda envuelta por vendajes hacia adelante esperando el contacto que tanto anhelaban.

La kunoichi se apresuró a tomarle la mano con cariño para, después, ciendo la molestia que esto le causaba, hacerle acostarse de nuevo y finalmente acercando la mano de él hacia su pecho con cuidado. –"_Su tacto es cálido, tal como lo recordaba"- _

-"Hinata yo-"-

-"Él no puede ver Hinata"- la voz de la Hokage cortó abruptamente la explicación que trataba de dar el Uchiha quién se limitó a sostener con un poco más de fuerza la mano que, con sumo cuidado, sostenía la suya.

-"P-Pero T-Tsunade-sama"-

-"No tienen poro que preocuparse, es temporal"-

-"¿Qué ha dicho?"- preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido y, claro, aliviado. –"¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes?".

-"Iba a decírtelo Uchiha, pero llegó Hinata."-

"¡Oh S-Sumimase-e-n!"-

-"No te disculpes Hinata"- dijo tranquilo.

La hokage notó que el joven capitán Anbu se había calmado y prosiguió.

-"Entonces, como decía, tu ceguera es temporal igual que la del chico Hyuuga, así que calma aparte de eso y las quemaduras, te encuentras perfectamente bien, solo debes quedarte aquí un par de días para que la migraña desaparezca"-

-"¿_Perfectamente bien?, si claro"- _"Hmph"-

-"¡Q-Qué alegría T-Tsunade-sama! E-etto entonces"- su alegría disminuyó un poco –"…N-Neji-nisan"-

-"No debes preocuparte su situación también es temporal por supuesto, además, Sakura cuidará de él la he asignado como su médico personal así que confío en que estará muy bien"- la peliazul notó un brillo pícaro en los ojos de la sannin seguido por una pequeña "risa" baja por parte de su esposo.

-"U-Uhm e-está bien"- dijo sin entender completamente la situación.

-"Muy bien pues entonces me retiro, trata de descansar Uchiha"- la rubia se encaminó a la salida pero antes de abandonar la habitación se dirigió a la peliazul. –"Por cierto Hinata, felicidades por tu recuperación, seguro que nos llevó bastante tiempo"-

-Oh s-si g-gracias T-Tsunade-sama"- la sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul era completamente sincera.

-"¡Aun así no seas inconsciente!" dicho esto último la puerta se cerró detrás de la Hokage y la habitación quedó en un pacífico silencio.

-"S-Sasuke yo-"-

-"Lamento haber sido tan descuidado"-

-"¡N-No S-Sasuke-kun no tienes por qué p-pedirme disculpas uhm y-yo…"- tomó la mano vendada con delicadas manos colocándola en su pecho sobre su corazón. Inclinó su rostro hacia el del pelinegro con timidez, casi con miedo. –"Estoy f-feliz, m-muy feliz de que hayas vuelto"-

-"Hinata"- el pelinegro pudo sentir la respiración de su mujer sobre su rostro para después sentir los labios de la peliazul sobre los suyos en un roce tímido pero esperado. –_"Pensé en ti cada día…Hinata"-_

_-"Te eche tanto de menos Sasuke-kun"-._


	17. Chapter 17

**Agradezco de corazón todos sus reviews créanme cuando les digo que los espero con ansia y que me incitan a seguir con esta historia que se ha ganado un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

-"C-Con c-calma Sasuke-kun"- se escuchaba la voz de la peliazul a la entrada del complejo Uchiha, se deslizó el shoji de la entrada principal y se pudo ver como esta guiaba con cuidado a al pelinegro hacia la casa después de varios meses de ausencia y un par de días de convalecencia en el hospital de Konoha.

-"V-Vamos, s-solo un escalón m-más"- con pasos lentos el pelinegro atravesó el engawa para ser dirigido por la joven hacia la estancia donde, cuidadosamente, le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá color marrón de tres plazas que abarcaba la mayoría del lugar. –"L-Listo, ¿C-Cómo está tu c-cabeza?"-

-"Bien"- fue la simple contestación del joven capitán que dejo salir un respiro después de un momento, le agradaba estar por fin de vuelta en casa.

-"E-Está b-bien, uhm, iré p-preparar algo de té h-helado, debes e-estar cansado"- y en realidad lo estaba.

-"Hinata"- la masculina voz del muchacho recorrió cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo de la peliazul.

-"¿S-Si Sasuke-kun?"- el sonrojo era evidente en sus mejillas, sonrojo que él no podía ver pero sabía que estaba presente en el rostro de su mujer.

-"Gracias"-

La joven Hyuuga sabía que para su marido no era muy comunes o fáciles ese tipo de palabras así que se acercó a él y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente como respuesta a sus palabras se encaminó a la cocina para hacer el té dejando al pelinegro descansando en el sofá.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-"Oh Hinata-sama, no sabía que ya se encontraba de vuelta"- escuché la familiar voz de Tomoe a mis espaldas y casi derramo la jarra del té por el susto. Un pequeño gritito salió por entre mis labios y me sentí algo torpe.

-"¡Hinata-sama discúlpeme no quise asustarla"-

-"¡N-No, no!, no t-te preocupes T-Tomoe-san es solo que estaba a-algo distraída e-es todo"- dije esto mientras trataba de limpiar el desastre que había hecho en la barra, gran parte del té se había derramado.

-"No se preocupe Hinata-sama yo lo limpiaré"- mis mejillas ardieron al volver mi mirada hacia Tomoe-san, pero no por ella si no que, en la entrada de la cocina se encontraba Sasuke-kun tomado del marco de la puerta.

-"¡Sasuke-dono!"- la voz de Tomoe-san me volvió en sí y no pude evitar notar la tranquilidad con la que él se encontraba ahí de pie, erguido y con ese porte orgulloso que siempre lo rodea como si la incapacidad de sus ojos no fuese un obstáculo para él, tal vez en realidad no lo era tanto como yo lo sentía. _–"Sasuke-kun"- _

-"Tómate el día libre Tomoe, estaremos bien"-

-"Si Sasuke-dono"-

Ni siquiera me percaté cuando el shoji de la entrada se cerró detrás de Tomoe-san después de su partida, solo me quedé ahí mirando fijamente al joven que tanto amaba como si él me mirase también.

-"Hinata"- su mano derecha se estiró hacia mí y rápidamente me moví hacia él para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos pero, apenas me tuvo cerca de él, sus brazos me rodearon y me estremecí...

-"S-Sasuke-kun…"- permaneció un momento en silenció y yo no podía evitar sentir como su calor de hombre me rodeaba y mi piel anhelaba su contacto más era ahora yo la que debía ser cuidadosa así que debía mantener la compostura, pero, cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda mis piernas flaquearon y me regañe a mí misma interiormente por no controlarme y ser tan débil a sus caricias pero… -"_E-Es solo qué le e-eche tanto de m-menos"-_

-"¿Por qué tiemblas Hinata?"- sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro ante su pregunta y, aunque sabía que no podía verme, oculté mi rostro en su pecho.

-"Uhm e-etto y-yo-"- sus manos dejaron de rodear mi espalda y me sentí desprotegida más no abandonaron mi cuerpo ya que recorrían mis brazos hasta mis hombros pasando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi rostro.

Su toque cálido y gentil me había hipnotizado por completo y sentía mis ojos entrecerrarse ante el deseo que comenzaba a hacerse tangible entre los dos, mis mejillas ardían y los pocos centímetros que separaban su rostro del mío se hicieron insoportables…

-"Sasuke-kun…"-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Su olor me intoxicaba de una manera exorbitante, su tacto tímido me hacía querer devorarle en ese preciso instante y el temblor de su cuerpo despertaba en mí el deseo contenido después de tantos meses de no tenerle cerca.

-"Sasuke-kun…"- escuché mi nombre salir por entre sus labios y, sin importarme el dolor en mis sienes o mi ceguera temporal, decidí que debía tenerle en ese mismo instante, reclamarla una vez más como mía y hacerle saber cuánto le amaba y necesitaba… tal como ella a mí.

Tomé su rostro con más firmeza y ataque sus labios con los míos en un beso necesitado, sus manos tomaron mis antebrazos y me devolvió el beso con tímida pasión, mi lengua rozó su labio inferior y ella lentamente abrió sus labios para darme entrada a su boca lo cual no desaproveché e introduje mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya, incitándola a que siguiera esto, a que dejara todas las inseguridades que pudiese tener, las cuales, supe que habían sido olvidadas cuando un gemido brotó desde su garganta para solo ser callado por mis labios, mis manos ahora viajaban por su espalda de nuevo apegándola más a mi cuerpo sin querer dejarla ir, solo la falta de aire me hizo separarme de ella…

-"Hinata"- mi voz era grave y demandante, sabíamos lo que iba a suceder y no teníamos la más mínima intención de detenernos. Oí su agitada respiración y con roces leves deslicé mi mano desde su espalda baja hasta su vientre, que aún era cubierto por su ropa, subiendo por su ombligo, pasando por el valle entre sus senos haciendo que un suspiro abandonara su boca hasta quedarse quieta sobre su clavícula… -"… estás muy sensible hoy Hinata"- sabía que ella me miraba así que me aseguré que pudiera ver mi lengua acariciar cada sílaba de su nombre.

-"N-No p-podemos S-Sasuke-kun…"- mi hermosa esposa trataba de hablar entre jadeos y yo no pude evitar sonreír internamente. Guiado por la mano que descansaba en su clavícula guie mis labios hacia su cuello buscando su pulso, el cual, al encontrarlo, me dediqué a besar, succionar y morder con delicadeza para después separarme de ella dejándole aún más deseosa de lo que ya se encontraba con mis apenas crecientes atenciones… tentándola… más el su siguiente movimiento no lo calculé del todo.

Su mano tomó la mía y nos guió a la que supe era nuestra habitación, cruzamos el shoji y yo casi podía sentir como sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro a cada paso que daba, para después sentirle guiando mi cuerpo delante del de ella haciendo que me sentara en el futón lentamente… fui un estúpido al creerme a cargo de esta situación… pero en realidad no me molestaba en absoluto.

Por un momento le sentí a kilómetros de mí más sus delicadas manos me hicieron darme cuenta de lo contrario al sentirlas sobre mi cabeza removiendo lentamente la venda que cubría mis ojos…

-"Hinata…"-

-"E-Está b-bien, t-todo está b-bien"-

Mi inseguridad no era dirigida a la timidez si no que, antes de salir del hospital Tsunade había cambiado mis vendajes y me había explicado su estado… -_"Tus parpados están parcialmente amoratados pero es por el cansancio y unas ojeras en color rojo intenso les rodean, notables pero no muy prominentes, pero esto es normal por el uso desmesurado del sharingan, lo vi en tu hermano también, cuando lo trajeron de vuelta"- _

-"Creo que no deberías"- tomé sus manos con delicadeza tratando de detenerme pero ella no me lo permitió, no por algo que dijo en realidad si no que tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las colocó sobre su cintura; por supuesto mis manos se apegaron a su cintura como si fuese adhesivo mientras las suyas terminaban de remover la venda de mis ojos.

Después de unos momentos sentí la brisa sobre mis parpados para después ser cubiertos por los finos dedos de mi mujer acariciándolos suavemente, casi con miedo…

-"Está bien, solo molesta un poco"- sus manos recorrieron mis párpados hasta mis sienes, pasando por mis oídos hasta posarse en mi nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello lo cual causo que mi cuerpo se tensara estremeciéndose por el contacto y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus tersos labios besar cada párpado con cuidado, solo un roce, como queriendo sanar mi enfermedad y me recordé a mí mismo él porque de haber sucumbido a ella… es que ella seguía siendo mi única debilidad.

-"T-Te d-deseo t-tando S-Sasuke-kun"-

En un movimiento ya le tenía debajo de mi cuerpo, un pequeño y tierno grito se escapó de sus labios y sabía que sus mejillas estarían graciosamente coloreadas por ese rojo carmín que tanto me gustaba.

-"Te mostraré lo mucho que me hiciste falta, _hime"-_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Adoro sus reviews, gracias a mis seguidores fieles, a los que apenas han comenzado a leer este fic que tanto adoro y a los lectores silenciosos también!. Dejenme saber lo que piensan en sus reviews que siguen y seguirán siendo un gran incentivo para esta historia que proximamente encontrará su conclusión. Perdón por la tardanza!. Saludos!. OH SI! dejenme saber se hay algun error de ortografía... de verdad los detesto ^^'_**

Exploré su cuerpo por sobre la tela que le cubría, el roce se volvía más excitante por el hecho de solo poder sentirle y no verle, su piel de porcelana se erizaba al contacto de mis dedos y su espalda se curvaba buscando el contacto. Sus manos tomaron las mías colocándolas en cada uno de sus hombros indicándome con un gesto mudo que bajase los tirantes de su vestido.

-"¿Ansiosa?"-

-"S-Sasuke-kun!"-

Hice caso omiso de su "queja" y bese con delicadeza la piel desnuda que mis dedos dejaban a su paso al ir bajando el vestido por su cuerpo, debo admitir que me sentía algo desconcertado, pero la pasión que inundaba mis sentidos era más poderosa que cualquier obstáculo que mi ceguera pudiese representar.

Deslicé la tela hasta su clavícula pero, al buscar su piel con mis labios, pude sentir como sus manos tomaban mi rostro guiándome de nuevo a su rostro. Incorporó su cuerpo para que quedásemos sentados de frente y sus manos temblorosas desataron el nudo de la yukata que cubría mi torso. Mi piel se erizó… expectante, pero en ese momento recordé las quemaduras que cubrían mi piel, que seguramente habían dejado cicatrices y hasta ese momento y por primera vez en mi vida… me sentí vulnerable.

-"Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto… Hinata"- sus muñecas eran aprisionadas por mis manos a pocos centímetros de mi torso.

Solté sus manos al sentirle alejarse de mí y supe que todo había terminado, su peso se levantó de la cama y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue quedarme ahí sentado en el centro del futón como un idiota arrepintiéndome de mis propias palabras, en mi mente, cada vez se hacía más grande la distancia que desde que la había conocido y me había enamorado de ella, me había detenido… ella es un ángel y yo un demonio y eso jamás cambiaría. ¿Cómo podría ella querer estar con alguien cuyo cuerpo se caía en pedazos?... –"_Soy un estúpido"- _

La piel de mi torso desnudo se erizó al volver a sentir su peso en el futón, estiré mis manos en su dirección e inmediatamente sus manos tomaron mis muñecas para guiarlas hacia ella, y lo que sentí me dejo idiotizado… -_"Hinata"- _

Mis manos rasposas ahora se encontraban con la tersa piel de sus senos y ella les guiaba con movimientos circulares… la conexión entre mi cerebro y mis manos era nula en ese momento.

Sentí mi erección ser aprisionada con más fuerza por mis pantalones y contuve el aliento cuando una de sus manos le acariciaba por sobre la tela, con movimientos temblorosos pero decididos.

*.*.*.*

Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido y llenarse de calor ante el joven vulnerable que se mostraba ante mi rompiendo esa barrera de frialdad que le caracterizaba. Sabía por qué dudaba pero… Me levanté del futón cuando sentí su rechazo y supe que ahora era mi oportunidad para hacerle sentir seguro como él lo había hecho por mí.

-"Tú m-me amaste c-cuando yo e-era débil..."- me acerqué a su cuerpo haciendo que rodeara mi torso desnudo con sus brazos y yo rodeé el suyo con mis piernas abrazando su cuello con mis brazos para que nuestros cuerpos quedasen en completo contacto, el temblor que comenzó en mi cuerpo se extendió hacia el suyo y no pude evitar una risilla salir por entre mis labios. –"…e-esas cicatrices d-desaparecerán Sasuke-kun…"- mis labios rozaban su oído suavemente y sentí su respiración acelerándose en conjunto con la mía.-"…así que n-no te preocupes"- en ese momento acomodé un poco más mi cadera sobre su regazo y sentí su creciente erección rozándose contra mi intimidad y, al escuchar el grave gemido que había proferido mi esposo no pude evitar besar sus labios con todo el deseo que estaba encerrado en mi ser y que hasta ahora me permitía a mí misma expresar; Mi cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia sobre el suyo en movimientos erráticos anhelando el contacto, y , aunque le sentía algo inseguro en sus movimientos, sabía que no era más porque dudase si no por el estado en el que se encontraba, que aunque él se niega a admitirlo, le representaba una limitante.

Me separé de sus labios, sus manos estaban posadas sobre mis glúteos y su respiración estaba completamente agitada, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"Hinata yo-"- no le dejé hablar y me abalancé sobre sus labios de nuevo empujando de apoco su cuerpo sobre el futón quedando yo sobre él, mis senos rozaban su pecho mientras deslizaba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo depositando besos sobre las cicatrices que habían quedado en sus costados, mi manos seguían recorriendo el camino hasta sus muslos para después hincarme entre sus piernas y con ambas de mis manos acaricié su hombría por sobre la tela… no me agradaba admitirlo pero mi boca se hizo agua.

Sus manos algo temblorosas se posaron sobre mis hombros al momento en el que incliné mi cuerpo hacia el bulto que se formaba en su hakama de color negro y le besé aún sin remover la tela acariciándole al mismo tiempo con mis manos delicadamente, sabía que debido a su ceguera todos sus demás sentidos debían agudizarse… por consecuencia su sentido del tacto.

-"¿T-Te gusta S-Sasuke-kun?"- realmente no me agradaba hablar en estas situaciones, más que nada porque me avergonzaba pero de algún modo quería que el supiera que era yo la que le hacía sentir bien.

Miré la expresión de su rostro desde mi posición y pude ver que era de sorpresa así que solo sonreí para mí misma y me dediqué a ahora dejar besos un poco más húmedos sobre su hombría provocando, claro, que la tela de la hakama se humedeciera.

-"Estás matándome Hinata"- su voz era grave y apenas un murmullo.

-"Mmm Sasuke-kun"- la verdad era que me sentía traviesa y sensual.

Mientras mi boca se concentraba en las atenciones sobre su miembro, que pude ver que ya pulsaba impaciente y le sentía cada vez más caliente bajo mis labios, mis manos subieron por su torso para bajar después arañando apenas su blanca piel con mis uñas.

-"N-No me tientes mujer"-

Cuando mis manos volvieron al inicio de su hakama por fin deshice el nudo con mis manos y liberé su masculinidad ante mis ojos, grande, palpitante y… uhm… deliciosa. –_"¿P-Pero que me ha s-sucedido?"- _me había vuelto en una pervertida sin remedio.

Tomé la base de su hombría con ambas manos y pude oír como _mi _marido aguantaba la respiración. Comencé a acariciarle con cuidado de arriba abajo y pensé en seguir con lo que ya había comenzado.

-"E-Eres t-tan hombre S-Sasuke-kun…"- pasé mi lengua por todo lo largo de la parte inferior de su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta –"…me e-encanta e-eso de ti…"- en ese momento metí en mi boca todo lo que pude de mi marido y sus manos se afianzaron a mi cabello con fuerza pero delicadamente.

-"Ugh Hinata"-

Comencé a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo y su respiración se hizo aún más errática de lo que ya era, debo admitir que esta nueva posición de mando me hacía sentir más mujer que nunca.

Abandoné su miembro y subí mi cuerpo rozándole intencionalmente con el suyo hasta llegar a su rostro, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo, yo de nuevo me dediqué a besar sus parpados, después sus mejillas, el puente de su nariz recta y masculina, para después atacar sus labios con pasión y desenfreno.

Sus masculinas manos acariciaban mi cuerpo con desespero y comencé a gemir extasiada. Sus manos se aferraron a mis glúteos acercándome a su cuerpo haciendo que nuestras intimidades desnudas rozaran entre si y ya no pude contenerme… comencé a frotar mi sexo a todo lo largo del suyo bañándole con mi excitación, abracé su cuerpo mientras ambos nos movíamos frenéticamente y deje caer mi cabeza en la hendidura entre su cuello y su hombro dejando que mis gemidos se colaran por su oído mientras yo oía sus "gemidos" entrar por mis oídos y chocar directamente contra mi sistema nervioso.

-"S-Sasuke-kun p-por favor..."- mi voz aún más entrecortada por los movimientos de mi cuerpo, la excitación que sentía y la vergüenza que aún me dominaba… hasta cierto punto.

No tuve que pedirle dos veces cuando sus manos levantaron mis glúteos del contacto para después alinear mi intimidad con su virilidad y adentrarse en mí de una sola estocada llenándome por completo. Mi intimidad estrecha le recibió en un agarre visceral, un siseo salió por entre sus labios, no se movió por un momento y pude sentir las palpitaciones de su sexo dentro de mí moverse por todo mi cuerpo como olas de placer que nublaban mis sentidos.

-"Ah S-Sasuke-kun"- mi voz apenas un gemido ahogado por la pasión que me invadía.

-"¿Puedo moverme H-Hinata?..."- su voz contenida y grave –"…maldita sea estás tan estrecha _hime"- _amaba cuando me llamaba de esa manera.

Solo me aferré aún más a su cuerpo en la misma posición en la que nos encontrábamos, solo subí más mis rodillas hacia su torso y casi encajándolas en sus costillas… casi.

-"O-Onegai-"-

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando ya comenzaba a sacar su miembro de mi intimidad lentamente para después volver a introducirlo de una solo estocada, siguió así por un rato y no pude contener más mis sentimientos y mis gemidos.

-"S-S-Sasuke-kun, ah, t-te amo, t-te amo…"- sus movimientos seguían lentos y profundos, su mano derecha se aferraba a mi glúteo y su mano derecha se aferró a mi nuca tomando mi cabello con algo de fuerza para levantar mi cabeza y poder besarme con desesperación.

-"Yo también te amo… Hinata"- me decía entre besos mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Con un solo movimiento su cuerpo ya estaba sobre el mío y mis piernas se encontraban sobre sus hombros, yo me aferraba a las sábanas por sobre mi cabeza, lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos debido al placer que mi marido me proporcionaba.

-"Hablame Hinata… dime cómo te sientes"- me pidió mientras él seguía con las estocadas en mi cuerpo, sus manos sobre mis senos… ya no podía resistirlo.

Con un poco de vergüenza, puesto que ahora le me había pedido que le hablara, me dedique a decirle lo mucho que le amaba, lo bien que me sentía y que me encontraba, como él, al borde del orgasmo.

Bajó mis piernas de sus hombros y enseguida las enrosque alrededor de su espalda, los movimientos incesantes, nuestro orgasmo cada vez más cerca, los dos ya gemíamos incontrolablemente y nos besamos con pasión, acallándonos el uno al otro… sus gemidos morían en mi boca y los míos en la suya.

Separamos nuestros labios cuando nuestras respiraciones ya eran erráticas y totalmente incontrolables, sentí su miembro palpitar dentro mío y mi orgasmo también casi alcanzado puesto que mi clítoris rozaba con su pelvis.

-"Oh, S-Sasuke, v-voy a…"-

-"T-También yo Hinata"-

-"J-Juntos"-

-"¿Puedo?"-

-"S-Sí, s-sí d-dentro"- las embestidas más erráticas, la punta de su miembro rozaba un punto dentro mí que me hizo ver estrellas.

-"Ah, Ahh, Ah! S-SASUKE!"-

-"AGH HINATA!"-

Mi espalda se arqueo hacia su cuerpo y él me aferró manteniéndome en este mundo. Sentí su semilla inundar mi interior y un segundo orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo con fuerza.

-"T-Te amo t-tanto S-Sasuke-kun"-

Logró voltear mi cuerpo boca abajo sin salir de mí sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera y la presión que esta nueva posición traía a nuestra unión hizo que fuésemos aún más conscientes de las palpitaciones que su miembro y mi intimidad aún sufrían, haciéndonos suspirar. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y yo giré mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo y unir nuestros labios en un roce gentil.

-"¿Puedo quedarme así?"-

El rojo inundó mis mejillas y recordé mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos… oh kami.

-"C-Claro, S-Sasuke-kun"- la verdad era que no quería que saliera de mi cuerpo aún, su cercanía, que tanto había extrañado estos meses, era lo único que me reconfortaba en este momento.

Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia un lado llevándome consigo y me abrazó por detrás nuestra unión aún presente.

-"Hinata"-

-"¿Mm?"-

-"Haz estado muy… desenvuelta el día de hoy"-

-"¡Sasuke-kun!"- la vergüenza me hizo colorearme de un rojo escarlata y agradecí que él no pudiese verme.

-"Me ha encantado"-

-"Uhm e-eh ¿de v-verdad?"-

-"Claro"-

-"Te amo S-Sasuke-kun"- no pude decir más.

-"También yo, Te amo Hinata"-

Abrazó y apegó mi cuerpo con fuerza al suyo y comencé a dejarme vencer por el sueño, y creí haber escuchado su grave voz decirme algo antes de haber caído en la inconciencia.

-"Vi a nuestra hija Hinata… será tan hermosa como tú"-

Más yo ya no pude responder.


	19. Chapter 19

**hola!, les dejo este nuevo capítulo que abre paso a la que será mi siguiente historia y también da pie al que sera el final de "You are my weakness", agradezco a todos sus reviews y espero que no odien este capítulo. Sayonara!**

La mansión Hyuuga era alumbrada por los primeros rayos del alba dándole vida a la antigua fachada del distrito. Los sirvientes del lugar ya comenzaban a moverse por el engawa de la casa principal desde la casa secundaria del bouke.

En la entrada del distrito Hyuuga se encontraba una peli rosa esperando pacientemente a que atendieran a su llamado para poder entrar a ver al paciente que la Hokage le había asignado para que ella le atendiera… solo ella.

Se escucharon chillar las bisagras de la gran puerta para dar paso a al ama de llaves.

-"Ohaio Sakura-dono"-

-"Ohaio Miko-san, ¿Puedo pasar?"-

-"Por supuesto el joven Hyuuga le espera"-

-"Arigato Miko-san, con permiso"-

La peli rosa se adelantó y tomo el camino hacia la izquierda que guiaba hacia la casa del bouke y no pudo evitar admirar los árboles de cerezo que daban sombra con su esplendor al sendero por el que ella transitaba en ese momento. Divisó la entrada de la casa del souke a lo lejos y apresuró el paso al escuchar a un joven paje llamando en voz alta a la persona que era la causante de que ella estuviese allí en primer lugar.

-"Neji-sama!, Neji-sama!"-

-"Ohaio Toshiro-kun, ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede?"-

-"Sakura-dono!, me alegro que haya llegado, el señor Hyuuga desapareció, no le encuentro por ningún lado"-.

La oji-jade lo pensó alarmada por un momento, pero, después de meditarlo un poco se tranquilizó. _–"Seguramente está allí"-_

-"No te preocupes Toshiro-kun, creo saber dónde está"- la ninja médico se comenzó a caminar pasando de largo la entrada de la puerta para rodear la casa y seguir adentrándose en el bosque que rodeaba la gran construcción hacia el campo en el que Neji solía entrenar que había sido dispuesto para su uso personal. Caminó unos cuantos metros más y pudo divisar la cascada que se encontraba justo en el lugar a donde ella deseaba ir, se abrió paso entre los arbustos y por fin le vió ahí: sentado en una posición de loto perfecta justo al centro del claro, la venda rodeando sus ojos y su cabello atado firmemente de las puntas por un lazo de piel negra. –"_Testarudo"-_

-"Haruno-san respira tan fuerte como un jabalí"-

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la pelirosa al escuchar el comentario y sus mejillas se hincharon con enojo y vergüenza ante el comentario.

-"Vaya forma de recibirme Hyuuga-san, ¿Qué se supone que escribiré en el reporte para Tsunade-sama?, ¿Qué mi paciente insiste en desobedecer mis órdenes y salir huyendo como un fugitivo?"- su tono era neutro como siempre lo era cuando se encontraba en presencia del joven Anbu pero el constante sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba fácilmente.

Ella ya se encontraba frente al joven mirando su atractivo rostro de facciones relajadas… él siempre se relajaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Sus ojos estaban vendados y ella sintió esa urgencia de abalanzarse sobre sus labios y hacerlo parecer un accidente.

-"¿Vas a mirarme toda la tarde Sakura?"-

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"¿Es incorrecto que te llame por tu primer nombre cuando me miras tan detenidamente?"-

-"¡No!, uhm, supongo que no"- podía sonrojarse aún más con libertad de no ser vista al menos.

-"Neji"-

-"¿Hm?"-

-"Puedes llamarme Neji"- una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la peli rosa y acto seguido se hincó frente al Hyuuga quitando los guantes de piel de sus manos para poder comenzar con el tratamiento, les dejo por un lado, desenredó la venda que cubría sus ojos y colocó sus delicadas manos en las sienes del joven, chakra verde comenzando a emanar ellas.

-"Está bien… Neji"- una media sonrisa se coló en los labios del genio ante la mención de su nombre por entre los labios de la pelirosa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las cortinas de seda blanca del ventanal de la habitación hasta llegar a mis párpados aún cerrados. Me encantaba sentir la brisa matutina que se colaba a nuestra habitación. _–"Nuestra"- _una sonrisa dormilona se coló en mis labios y fui siendo un poco más consciente de mi alrededor… su calor abrazador sobre mi cuerpo, su olor masculino inundándome, su leve respiración cerca de mi oído, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y… su miembro dentro de mí. Volví mi rostro un poco y me encontré con su perfil masculino, no pude evitar que las imágenes del día anterior me invadieran y sentí una vergüenza increíble, cubrí mi rostro con la sábana regañándome a mí misma por cómo me había comportado.

-"¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?"-sentí su tibia respiración llegar a mi oído a través de la tela de la fina sábana de seda y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda… la vergüenza se fue de mí tan pronto cómo había aparecido.

-"Yo uhm, s-si estoy b-bien…"- moví mis caderas un poco contra el sintiendo la lujuria nublar mis sentidos.

-"H-Hinata"- su voz un gemido ahogado. Su miembro palpitaba ya dentro de mí haciéndome sentir estrecha y expectante.-"Creo que amaneciste algo… hambrienta, ¿Neh, Hinata?"-

-"Y-Yo uhm…"-

Su mano busco mi rostro y lo descubrió dejándome ver su rostro que tenía una media sonrisa socarrona, sus dedos encontraron mi barbilla sosteniendo mi rostro en dirección del suyo y acercándose de a poco.

-"Vamos háblame _hime"-_ su voz mando escalofríos por toda mi espalda y me arqueé hacia el de manera inevitable, aprisionando sus miembro más estrechamente.

-"¿V-Vas a dejarme h-hambrienta Sasuke-_kun?"-_

-"Vas a matarme mujer"- sus labios dominaron los míos y me entregué al fervor de sus besos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-"Listo, con eso deberá bastar"-

-"Te lo agradezco"-

-"¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿Has dormido bien?"-

-"Efectivamente me siento mejor pero mi sueño es perturbado cada noche"-

-"¿De verdad?, ¿Qué clase de molestia es?, dolor, incomodidad, ardor-"- la kunoichi hablaba profesionalmente tratando de indagar un poco más sobre el asunto para poder ayudar a su uhm… paciente más fue interrumpida por la respuesta del genio Hyuuga.

-"Me temo que es el enamoramiento lo que me está atormentando"-

Los ojos jade de la peli rosa se abrieron con sorpresa y su mirada se clavó en el rostro del oji blanco, la tristeza colándose inevitablemente en sus ojos y se alegró internamente de que el Hyuuga no pudiese ver su expresión.

-"Neji-san, me temo que yo no puedo proporcionarle un remedio para lo que le afecta"- su tono se había vuelto frío y distante y el genio lo notó.

En un solo movimiento el genio se puso de pie frente a la peli rosa y le sostuvo de los brazos que a su simple tacto parecían suaves y delicados pero que en realidad guardaban la fuerza de 10 ninjas de élite.

La mujer podía sentir la dulce respiración del muchacho sobre su rostro y ni siquiera trató de zafarse del agarre que suave pero firmemente mantenía sobre ella. Miraba sus ojos cerrados directamente para después guiar la mirada de color jade inevitablemente hacia los labios del Hyuuga. Palabras que sonaban "incoherentes" en su cabeza salieron por entre sus labios rosados…

-"Para alguien que generalmente depende de su vista…"- sintió su garganta secarse cuando los sensuales labios del oji blanco se curvaron en una media sonrisa-"… tienes bastante calculados tus movimientos"-

-"Tal vez sea porque tu presencia me atrae inevitablemente y tu chakra se ha vuelto inconfundible para mí, por eso puedo moverme a tu alrededor con facilidad"- su voz de tenor llenó sus sentidos como ondas eléctricas y recorrieron su espina hasta llegar hasta sus piernas que no reaccionaron más provocando que el joven Anbu rodeara su cintura firmemente con brazos fuertes y protectores… sus rostros quedaron aún más cerca y el roce de sus cuerpos era más latente.

Sin dejar de mirar los labios y el rostro perfecto del joven la oji jade pareció entrar en un trance y, como si de un imán se tratase, comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre sus labios que, al hacer contacto con los suaves del genio, provocaron un fuego abrazador que hizo hervir la sangre de ambos ninja. Confundida, la peli rosa se separó de los labios del joven al no tener respuesta alguna al roce que, "estúpidamente", ella había comenzado.

-"Lo siento"- más se sorprendió al sentir los labios del Hyuuga sobre los suyos... apenas un roce, un agradable y deseado roce.

Al separar sus labios de los de la ninja medico una risa leve resonó en el pecho del Hyuuga.

-"Creo que he encontrado el remedio que, desesperadamente, buscaba"-


	20. Chapter 20

**lamento tanto la tardanza, espero que me disculpen ^^' podría decirles toda la historia pero se que no tengo excusa jeje. en fin AMO SUS REVIEWS! jenShiffer, ross namikaze, laCrazyWriter, Poson Girl, tenshihinata, angel perdido, lalii-chan y tooodos los demás que me han mostrado su apoyo creánme que sus reviews son un gran GRAN incentivo para esta historia. Prometo actualizar pronto :3. Los Amo!**

Me sentí incómodo de pronto, como si algo me faltase, así que estiré mi mano y no encontré el calor del cuerpo que se supone que yacía a mi lado, el calor de mi esposa. Levanté mi torso del futón y agudice mis sentidos buscando alrededor en la habitación señales de donde pudiese y, a lo lejos, pude sentir su señal de chakra…

Me puse de pie con cuidado pero aun así golpee mi rodilla con la mesa de noche y maldije por lo bajo. –"_Que molesto"- _

-"B-Buenos días S-Sasuke-kun"- la dulce voz de mi esposa me rodeó y sentí ese calor ya tan conocido colarse en mi estómago cada que ella se encontraba cerca.

-"Buenos días Hinata"- no pude ver su reacción pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella se encontraría sonrojada, sabía que mi voz causaba cosas en ella que ni yo mismo podía explicar pero bueno, el hecho de encontrarme desnudo confirmaba un poco mi teoría en cuanto a su sonrojo.

-"U-uhm t-te traje un poco de té"- estiré mi mano hacia ella y le sentí acercarse inmediatamente.

-"¿C-Cómo te sientes, d-dormiste bien?"- ella colocaba la bandeja de té en la mesita de noche y al sentir su brazo rozar el mío le tomé y le acerqué un poco a mí de manera que mis labios rozaran su oído.

-"Perfectamente, solo que…"- pasé mis dedos a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello y al sentir su pulso mis labios besaron ese punto con suavidad, tentándole-"… me hizo falta calor al despertar"-

-"Lo s-siento S-Sasuke-_kun…"-_ sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y sentí sus pechos cubiertos rozar con mi torso aún desnudo y me pareció recordar que había traído té… _-"¿Qué más da?"-_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La tranquilidad en el complejo Hyuuga era imperante a excepción del "escándalo" que tenía lugar en el jardín de los aposentos del Bouke.

-"Vamos Sakura, hagámoslo de nuevo"-

-"¿Soy tu médico recuerdas?, no deberíamos si quiera estar haciendo esto"-

-"¿Cuál considera usted que sea el mayor riesgo Doctora Haruno?"-

-"Tal vez, Capitán Hyuuga…"- soltó la peli rosa con sorna caminando un poco más lejos del joven Anbu –"sus ojos tarden en sanarse o incluso no podrá volver a verme jamás"-

-"Una tragedia en toda la extensión de la palabra"-

-"¿Te burlas de mí acaso?"-

-"En absoluto"-

-"Sí claro"- la peli rosa le dio la espalda.

El genio alargó la mano para alcanzar perfectamente el hombro derecho de la ninja médico y al sentir la piel del capitán Anbu entrar en contacto con la suya todo su cuerpo se electrificó…

-"Esta bien, una vez más solamente… Hyuuga"- el joven le dedicó una media sonrisa y se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-"¿Me ayudarías a intentar algo?"- su voz de tenor atravesó mis sentidos y me pregunté a mí misma si algún día se perderían estas reacciones que cada movimiento o palabra suya provocaban en mi cuerpo… espero que no.

-"P-Por supuesto"- nos encontrábamos sentados en el angawa que daba vista al jardín de cerezos del Complejo… nuestro hogar.

-"Ponte de pie…"- dudó un poco-"… por favor"-

Me separé de su cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, sabía que ese tipo de cortesías le eran difíciles puesto que, siendo quien era, jamás las usaba con nadie excepto en casos especiales… me agradaba que tratara de imponerse la regla de siempre usarlas conmigo; Me coloqué de pie frente a él y esperé a que dijera algo.

-"Ahora camina en cualquier dirección lejos de mí… deseo intentar algo"- la media sonrisa suya que tanto me cautivaba se posó en sus labios y sentí mis piernas temblar –_"¡Basta Hinata!, concéntrate"- _ me reproché a mí misma mi "censurable" comportamiento.

-"Detente en cualquier punto que desees"-

-"L-Listo"-

-"Querida no hables por favor"-

_-"¡¿Querida?!, oh Kami, hace demasiado calor aquí o solo soy yo"- _"E-"- estuve a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo pero llevé ambas manos a mi rostro. –"_Silencio Hinata"-_

-"Bien, necesito que emanes una pequeña pero constante cantidad de chakra de tu cuerpo"-

Lo intenté al escuchar sus palabras y en una milésima de segundo ya se encontraba detrás de mí, su respiración sobre mi cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-"Muy bien _hime…"- _sus labios rozaban mi cuello –"…pero no es necesario que sea una cantidad que pueda atraer naufragios hacia ti…"- colocó un pequeño beso sobre mi pulso y sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas debido sus palabras, había sido demasiada la cantidad de chakra que había inducido en mi cuerpo debido al nerviosismo. –"… solo necesito que sea como una pequeña luciérnaga"-

-"E-E-Esta b-bien"- me alejé de él lo más pronto que pude para calmar mis… ansias. Él me estaba pidiendo ayuda en esto y yo actuaba como una tonta. Me alejé un par de metros de él hacia su izquierda y me concentré en la cantidad de chakra que usaría esta vez.

Esta vez se concentró y tardó un poco más en llegar a mí a comparación de la vez anterior pero aun así sus pasos eran seguros, como si de verdad estuviera viéndome.

-"Lo has hecho muy bien"- esta vez se mantuvo solo frente a mí, sabía que esto ahora era un entrenamiento. –"Puedo escuchar tus pasos al alejarte, cuando estemos entre más gente eso no me ayudará así que debemos practicarlo"- su tono era ahora el de un capitán Anbu.

-"S-Sí"-

-"Bien, de nuevo"-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habíamos practicado en el jardín por bastante tiempo y por supuesto él ya había logrado seguirme por entre los árboles y casi en todo alrededor del complejo. Me sentía extraña.

Estábamos casados claro e intimábamos por supuesto, pero presentaba para mí un placentero reto, el compartir el tiempo con él, quiero decir fuera de misiones y siempre viéndole partir viéndolo solo por cierta cantidad de horas antes de verle partir de nuevo… sin mencionar las enfermedades. Me gustaba estar solo él y yo… en casa.

Habíamos comido onigiri y pescado ahumado esa tarde y ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en la estancia tomando té.

-"Ven aquí Hinata"-

Él se encontraba sentado en un cojín en un extremo de la mesa y yo me encontraba en el otro, dejé mi taza de té en la superficie de madera y me puse de pie para acercarme a él algo sorprendida por su petición. Tomé asiento a su lado y su rostro aún vendado se volvió en dirección mía… parecía darle vergüenza lo que quería decirme.

-"¿Q-Qué s-sucede Sasuke-kun?"- no pude evitar el tono divertido de mi voz al comprobar mi teoría cuando un leve, casi imperceptible color carmín se coló en sus mejillas.

No me dijo nada pero su mano derecha buscó mi muslo y en un movimiento rápido pero delicado su cuerpo se recostó en el tatami y su cabeza se encontraba en mi regazo.

-"Mi cabeza está matándome"-

Le miré enternecida y posé mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza dándole un leve masaje en las sienes, un suspiro relajado salió por entre sus labios, el aire entraba por el shoji que estaba completamente abierto dejando entrar el olor a hierbas y flores del jardín.

-"Me agrada estar aquí, contigo"- su voz era leve como si quisiese que no lo escuchara… pero por supuesto que le oí y me sentí feliz… muy feliz.

Me incliné hacia su rostro y, aunque la posición era algo incómoda, alcancé sus labios con los míos para besarle… solo un roce tranquilo. Me incorporé de nuevo y una risa grave hizo que su pecho retumbara y mi corazón se alocara.

Vino a mí una idea pero antes siquiera de decirlo ya me sentía tartamudear y al borde del desmayo. –_"¡Vamos Hinata no seas tonta!"-_

_-_"¿Q-Quisieras t-tomas u-u-un b-baño c-conmigo?"- _¿Acaso podía tartamudear aún más?... parece que sí._

-"Hmph… no podrás deshacerte de mí mujer"-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La puerta de la oficina de la hokage se presentaba ante la pareja que había sido llamada previamente por medio de Kasai, el halcón Anbu de la familia Uchiha-Hyuuga.

-"S-Sasuke-kun, n-no creo que e-esto sea b-buena idea"-

-"No sabemos porque nos llamaron aquí Hinata, debíamos presentarnos"-

-"No q-quiero que te envíen e-en una m-misión Sasuke-kun"- la oji perla se volvió para mirar a su esposo que aún llevaba la venda en sus ojos y caminaba detrás de ella, como lo habían practicado.

-"Tranquila"-

La kunoichi se sentía aún insegura pero creyó en las palabras de su marido, así que, con un poco más de confianza en sus ojos se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta de la hokage. Esperaron un momento para ser recibidos por Shizune.

-"¡Oh Hinata, Sasuke!, adelante por favor, Tsunade-sama los espera"- la expresión del rostro de la mujer era algo preocupante pero aun así trato de mantener una sonrisa y ser amable… pero Hinata lo notó.

-"A-Arigato Shizune-san"-

Caminaron en silencio y perfecta sincronía hasta quedar de pie frente al escritorio de la Godaime, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y tomaron asiento después de que Tsunade se los indicara.

-"Me alegro que hayan venido a la brevedad…"- miró a ambos con seriedad y un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la peliazul. _–"Algo no anda bien"- _"… este asunto es de suma importancia así que iré al grano…"- esperó alguna reacción por parte de alguno de los dos más no hubo alguna, entonces prosiguió.-"… necesito enviarte a una rango S…"-la oji perla plantó sus ojos en el rostro parcialmente cubierto de su marido y sintió miedo más al terminar la Hokage sus palabras el miedo se mezcló con alivio en una sensación extraña y ajena. –"…Hinata"-


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias por sus reviews! espero les guste este capítulo :3. **

-"¡Esto es completamente estúpido Hinata!"- la furia casi hacia que mi vista se volviese roja, la sangre hirviendo en mi interior.

-"S-Sasuke-kun y-yo, e-es mi deber"- sabía que estaba asustada, pero entonces ¿Por qué demonios no lo demostraba?

-"No eres un Anbu, no pueden obligarte"- mi voz más calmada pero la ira contenida.

-"N-Neji-nisan e-esta indispuesto, Hokage-sama necesita u-un portador d-del Byakugan"-

-"No lo permitiré"- mis puños se cerraron a mis costados y me sentí más impotente que nunca, yo hubiese podido ayudar de alguna manera con mi sharingan y no expondría a mi mujer a esto. –_"Maldita ceguera"- _

-"Puedo h-hacer esto"- sabía que me miraba fijamente y le sentí perforar mi alma.

-"Hmph"-

-"¿N-No confías e-en mí?"-

-"Basta Hinata"-

-"S-Sasuke-k-"-

-"¡No quiero perderte maldita sea!"- ¿Qué acaso no entendía que si algo le sucedía me encargaría de matar a la Hokage con mis propias manos? Ella se quedó en silencio debido a lo que supuse sería sorpresa así que continué –"Es una misión peligrosa Hinata esos sujetos son demasiado fuertes, no dudo de ti…"- estiré mi mano en su dirección y encontré su antebrazo jalándole para acercarle a mi cuerpo en un abrazo casi doloroso –"Yo debí haber acabado con esos bastardos"-

-"N-No puedes h-hacerlo t-todo tú s-sólo S-Sasuke-kun"- su cabeza dejó de reposar en mi hombro y sus manos tomaron mi rostro. –"Volveré t-te lo p-prometo"- sus labios rozaron los míos pero yo no deseaba roces tranquilos en este momento… quería devorarle con pasión haciéndole saber lo mucho que le… necesitaba.

Así que tome su rostro entre mis manos y uní nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, como nunca antes le había besado, con hambre y necesidad, un pequeño gritito escapó por entre sus labios debido a la sorpresa y aproveche esto para explorar su boca con mi lengua aprendiendo de nuevo cada lugar y el sabor tan dulce de sus besos. Me separé de ella para respirar y por entre sus labios escuché mi nombre en un gemido ahogado, sabía que le tenía a mi merced.

-"Al futón, ahora"- prácticamente gruñí y sentí su cuerpo temblar entre mis manos. Se apartó de mí, tomó mi mano y me guio hacia el futón, solamente me podía imaginar el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar y no pude sentirme más excitado.

Cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí sabía que el futón estaba tras de ella volví a atacar sus labios con besos febriles y desesperados, guie mis manos hasta su firme trasero y le hice enredar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me incliné hacia adelante y ambos caímos sobre el futón, ni siquiera pensé en quitarle la ropa sino más bien desgarre cada molesta pieza que encontraba en mi camino con mis propias manos.

-"Ah S-Sasuke"- ahí está, nadie jamás me pregunte el por qué esta mujer me vuelve loco.

En mi desesperación al fin encontré sus senos debajo de mis manos y no perdí un momento en saciar mi sed de ellos con movimientos algo agresivos pero que sabía excitaban a mi mujer por la forma en la que arqueaba su espalda hacia mí y su pelvis se movía contra la mía en movimientos que no hacían más que hacer que la cordura fuese solo un lejano recuerdo para mí.

Mordía y succionaba sus senos de forma insaciable, bestialmente, mis caderas se movían al compás de las suyas y sus manos se aferraban a mi nuca alentándome a que siguiera con mis movimientos, más en un inesperado movimiento por parte de ella una de sus manos se deslizó hacia el frente de mis pantalones deportivos y tuve que ahogar un gemido gutural cuando su mano separó la tela de mi cuerpo deslizando mis pantalones hasta mis caderas y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro desnudo.

-"Maldita sea Hinata"- un siseó contra su ya erecto pezón.

-"¿T-Te gusta S-Sasuke?"- su voz sonaba inocente, sí claro mi mujer inocente.

-"No juegues conmigo querida"-

Une leve risilla salió por entre sus labios mientras su mano seguía tentándome.

-"D-Dilo de nuevo"-

-"Hmph"- si ella quería jugar, yo también podía hacerlo. Sabía que era lo que ella quería que dijera pero no lo hice, me limité a inclinar mi rostro sobre el suyo y besarle suavemente mientras comenzaba a embestir su mano con delicadeza y guiaba mi mano para tocar su intimidad. –"_Está tan mojada…"- _

-"Ah, S-Sasuke-kun o-onegai d-dilo"-

Abandoné sus labios y tracé un camino de besos húmedos por su mandíbula dirigiéndome a su oído izquierdo, tomé el sensible lóbulo entre mis dientes y lo mordí con cuidado sin dejar las atenciones en su sexo. Comenzó a gemir cuando, con mi dedo índice, hacia movimientos circulares sobre ese nudo de nervios que clamaba mi atención. Solté el lóbulo de entre mis dientes y respiré un momento para sentirle temblar…

-"Estas deliciosamente húmeda…_querida"- _al mismo tiempo de decir esto hundí un dedo en su entrada deseosa y su mano acarició con más ahínco mi miembro palpitante.

-"Agh, Hinata… necesito…"-

Entendió lo que quería y se separó de mí un poco y sentí cuerpo moverse debajo de mí, volví en mi cuando sus glúteos rozaron mi miembro, una media sonrisa se colocó en mis labios y acomodé mi cuerpo de manera que mis rodillas quedaran a cada lado de sus caderas. Y la punta de mi miembro se deslizó por la hendidura entre sus glúteos, sentí su cuerpo vibrar y yo mismo me estremecí al encontrar entre sus piernas la humedad que buscaba.

Con la punta de mi miembro en su entrada me incliné sobre ella que gemía incesantemente, tan deseosa como yo y comencé a besar su espalda.

-"O-Onegai aa-ah S-Sasuke-kun…"-

-"Cúrvate un poco _hime"- _su espalda baja se elevó un poco y la punta de mi miembro palpitaba por hundirse en ese cavidad deseosa.

-"Promete que volverás a mí"- mi voz era grave y demandante, coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su torso y sometí su cuerpo debajo del mío haciendo énfasis. Con una de sus manos alcanzó mi cuello y con alcanzando mi nuca cerró fuertemente su mano jalando el cabello que estaba en esa zona y guió mi rostro hacia sus labios… ella jamás me había besado así, nuestras intimidades rozaban, mientras me besaba deslicé la cabeza de mi miembro a lo largo de su sexo disfrutando de su humedad… ya ambos "palpitábamos" con desespero. Solo necesitaba unas palabras.

Antes de romper el beso, sus dientes mordieron despacio mi labio inferior, justo al soltarlo sentí su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro y por fin dijo lo que necesitaba…

-"Lo prometo"-

Hundí mi miembro en ella de una sola estocada… estrecha, tibia y húmeda.

-"Deliciosamente húmeda"- tomé sus caderas con ambas manos y comencé a moverme fuera y dentro de ella lento y profundo, sus gemidos llenaban mis oídos incitándome a seguir… claro que no planeaba detenerme, me encorvé un poco y comencé a dar pequeñas mordidas en su espalda, ella era mía, _mía…_

_-"_Ah.. Ah!..T-Tuya"- ella comenzó a moverse más rápido contra mí pero yo salí de ella en ese momento.

-"¿Q-Qué pasa S-Sasuke-kun?"- me deslicé fuera de ella y me moví un poco hacia atrás dejando mis manos en sus caderas pues tenía otros planes… con un poco de fuerza en mis manos logre que levantara su delicioso trasero y sus rodillas en el futón…

-"S-Sasu-Ah!"-

Acerqué mi rostro a su intimidad y comencé degustarle bestialmente, quería que se fuera recordando cada roce… _-"Ella volverá, esta no será la última vez"- _me repetía a mí mismo. Mi mano se deslizó por su abdomen hacia su intimidad, mis dedos encontraron su clítoris y no perdí tiempo en comenzar a estimularlo mientras mi lengua trabajaba en su entrada.

-"Aaah aah! S-Sasuk-keaah! AHH!- Sus jugos comenzaron a brotar y no desperdicié ni un poco de ellos su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al intenso orgasmo que _yo, su esposo _le había proporcionado.

Cuando se tranquilizó, su respiración era rápida e inconstante y yo me sentí orgulloso de mi trabajo.

-"Tranquila _cariño_…"- mi voz grave. Gimió y sabía que había sido por la forma en que le había llamado-"…aún no termino contigo"-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me encontraba en el cuarto de armamento un rato después de nuestras… actividades. Satisfecho sí, pero para nada feliz. Aún debía dejarle partir.

Colocaba en su mochila todo lo necesario para la misión, el cuarto de armamento era completamente familiar para mí así que no me supuso ningún reto estar _jodidamente _ciego. La misión estaba programada a durar solo 1 semana así que yo me encargaba de esto mientras ella se _recuperaba _en nuestra habitación y se colocaba por primera vez el uniforme Anbu… empaqué un poco más solo por si acaso. _–"Me he vuelto todo un blando"- _

-"U-uhm, ¿S-Sasuke-kun?"- me volví al escuchar su tímida voz y al excitarme con tan solo pensar en cómo se veía me sentí un animal más que nunca. –"N-No se s-si me lo h-he colocado b-bien c-creo q-que lo he dejado algo f-flojo"-"_Autocontrol Uchiha"-_

-"La armadura debe ir ajustada al cuerpo"- "_Muy a mi pesar"- _me acerque a ella y con las correas comencé a ajustar la armadura: los brazos, el pecho y las rodillas. Pasé mis manos por su cuerpo para examinar que todo estuviera en orden olvidándome de todo pensamiento apasionante... había recogido su cabello en un nudo apretado el cuál sería posteriormente cubierto con tela negra para cubrir su color ébano-azulado.

-"No la olvides"- me había vuelto hacia la mesa, tomado la mochila y la máscara totalmente blanca que ahora le entregaba.-"Póntela…por favor"- La tomó entre sus manos y después de un momento tomó mi mano derecha pasándola por su rostro y cabello mostrándome que ahora se encontraban cubiertos. Colocó la mochila sobre sus hombros, sentí esa pequeña luciérnaga de chakra y caminamos juntos hacia la puerta principal del complejo.

-"D-Debo irme y-ya"- se había puesto frente a mí y sabía que me miraba.

-"Hmph"-

Tomó mi mano derecha una vez más hacia su rostro y deslizó la máscara hacia arriba con nuestras manos entrelazadas descubriendo así su rostro y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos en un beso de despedida y yo le besé calmado. Cuando se separó de mí, cubrí su rostro de nuevo.

-"Si no vuelves en una semana, yo mismo saldré a buscarte"- giré mi rostro en otra dirección para que no leyera la estúpida angustia en mis facciones… odiaba sentirme tan impotente.

-"V-Volveré, lo p-prometí"-

-"Más te vale mujer"-

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello por un instante y un –"Te Amo"- fue susurrado antes de que el humo sustituyera el cuerpo de mi esposa.

Me quedé tranquilo, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer… era sanar mis malditos ojos.


End file.
